Dark Era
by Esmerada007
Summary: Buffy finds out about the big battle with Wolfram Heart a year later, so she decides to go and find Angel. But a past evil teams up to destroy her life and Angels Once and for all. will they destroy the evil and live happy ever after or die in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Title; Ch 1 Dark Era**

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Beta by **Evil Overlord**

**Rating**; PG will change to M next chapter

**Characters**; Angel/Buffy, Willow/Xander, Giles, Faith, First Evil, Hamilton, Other characters mentioned

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

Summary;; Continues after Angel and Buffy show. Buffy just finds out about the big battle with Wolfram & Hartand doesn't know if Angel is alive. She decides to go there and see if Angel is ok but her life changes demonically once she made that decision to help him, and as two past evils team up to destroy her and Angel's life once and for all.

Will Wesley find out if Fred is still in Illyria and if they will find love once more? Spike finds out who his true love really is. Willow finds comfort in the arms of Xander but will that be enough? Is Wesley and the others still alive and what past evil will try to destroy them again?

(All character will be in the story line sometime. Most character will turn evil some point in story and there will be some Riley bashing.)

**Chapter 1; Dark Era (Prologue)**

**Los Angeles**

It is dark and red like the city being sent to a blazing inferno in hell,

As the smell of death and sulfur was still vague in the city since the demons and beasts came and over took the city. Now all that was left was rubble and chaos throughout instead of threw out the city, and all that stood to protect them was Angel and what was left of his friends.

Now standing there and looking over the city, he wondered if he made the right choice.

He stood there remembering the battle clearly like it just happened.

It was raining hard, dark and cold. The demons appear out from the darkest of the streets and approached them with death in their eyes. It was like fighting hundred of beasts and demons at the same time. Illyria and Gunn went to take the group on the left while Spike took the other side and Angel fought the dragon.

After fighting the dragon for a few minutes, he knew he didn't have the advantage of trying to kill the huge beast did you mean here that Angel knew he didn't have the advantage he'd need to kill the dragon? Furthermore he tried to talk to it, and to his amazement it worked. The dragon had been misled on wolfram and heart deal as much as the others. The dragon broke the deal to Wolfram and heart and helped Angel instead.

That's when Angel noticed things were going great having a dragon that could burn every demon that stepped foot in Los angels into a blazing blip but of course there had to be more then one dragon. By the end of it all, they all made it through except for Gunn. He lasted longer then he thought but he couldn't fight any more. He lost too much blood, and by the time Angel went to him, it was too late. Although at that very moment they were almost overrun until the dragon swept them up with its claw and flew them to safety.

Once they were back at the old abandoned building. Angel and Spike stayed and planned for the next attack while Illyria had ran off.

Angel looked over the horizon thinking about all what's happened since he took the offer from Wolfram & Hart.

…………………

There had been Fred, Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley, and now Gunn that died in the battlefield. He didn't think he could take any more, but he had to. There were too many innocent people to save from this chaos.

Now even though he still blames himself he could never take away the one thing they did right. The only good thing they did was bringing back Darla, his sire. After realizing he she gave her a child, his heart felt like it would beat again. It was the only thing that filled that joy in his unbeating heart again was his son Connor. But then after trying to save his sire again, it was only heartbreaking to realize she had to die to save their son, another death he would have to grieve over.

Which made it the only reason he took the offer from Wolfram & Hart. Making it the only reason for his son to have a happy, normal family. Now that the contract is broken, this is it for them. No more death, this was war for him…no more losses.

They would pay even if it met the end for him.

**England;**

It's been a couple of years since the day they destroyed Sunnyvale. Buffy now lived in England with her friends and sister. Life was perfect but it was boring. It wasn't like Sunnydale. There were a few vampires but nothing major; the only thing that bothered her was the government. They were blaming her and the slayers for destroying Sunnydale. Besides that there was nothing-major going on.

Her life was somewhat normal now, since she wasn't the only slayer anymore. She felt relieved of it actually; that someday or even now she could possible have a normal life.

Plus the only other thing that bothered her was staying here and grieving over the love ones that died a few years ago.

There was Anya, Xander's one true love. Tara, Willow's best friend and girlfriend that she loved dearly, then there was Joyce, her mother. How she missed her mother and she couldn't forget about Spike, the one that destroyed Sunnydale and risked his life. She hated him at the beginning and now she thinks she even loved him. She just couldn't admit it to him at that time. She misses him and Angel. Which was the reason she wanted to go out and do anything but sit here and mope.

She hasn't seen Angel for three years now. The last she heard was he was working for the corrupt Wolfram & Hart, which she still doesn't believe After all, that is what Giles told her and she hardly believes him when he talks about her past lovers. Especially Spike, ever since he tried to get Spike killed it is harder for her to talk to or trust him any more

Either way she is glad all her friends, sister and even Giles are here. She would be lost without them.

……………………………**.**

"Buffy?" you should come see this," Willow said as she quickly pulled her to the couch.

"What is it Willow?"

Buffy looked at the television as she noticed a news bulletin come up.

"Witness says that the city of Los Angeles is under attack by some large animals. Some witnesses even say they thought they saw a dragon. But there is no evidence of such an occurrence. FBI and the Military are stating that the city is locked down until further notice.

"Angel" Buffy whimpered as she looked at the screen of the burnt city.

Buffy walked past Willow as she tugged on her arm, making sure Giles didn't know what she was whispering about.

"Willow We need to help him." Buffy replied as she looked at the still face of her best friend.

Willow looked at her, wandering if it was a good idea.

"Buffy, you should think about this. For all we know it could be a trap for some new evil to capture you or something."

"No, Will I can't. I made up my mind. I have to save him. He is the only person that I cared about and loved my entirely life, and since Spike is gone I have to. Life is too short, I have to go to him and if it is some evil thing we will deal with it then, "Buffy replied.

"Well…ok, but we have to bring Xander with us, "Willow pleaded.

"Willow, I really don't want to. He almost died three years ago and I think he's still grieving for Anya."

"Well, true but if he tags along, I could keep him occupied and safe, " Willow smiled. "Since I have control of using my magic now. "

Buffy smiled at her as she noticed the gleam in her Willow's eyes as she said Xander name.

"Willow, are you two? "

"No…." willow smiled, trying to push the thought away. "We're just friends and I miss him since he moved. "

"He only moved to the building across from us, " Buffy said with a smile.

"I know, " Willow said.

Buffy smiled back knowing that she still loved him but didn't say any more about.

Before Buffy could say anything Faith and Giles walked in.

"Hey B, what's up?"

Buffy smiled and faced her. "Were going to Los Angeles, pack up". Buffy grinned as she saw Giles face turn to worry.

"Los Angeles…I don't know B."

"Why not, you scared?" Buffy said. taunting her.

Faith smirked as she ignored the comeback. "No, I actually want to stay alive and after hearing what's over there, I say not."

"What do you mean? You heard something?" Buffy stated.

"Well, I contacted a few slayers that were over in that area and they said there were demons there that were eight feet tall and dragons. The last time I fought something like that I almost got killed. ?

"You fought an eight foot demon? " Giles asked

"Well, with a little help from Angelus, but that's a long story. But hey I'll go as long as we don't run into any demons like the one I fought before. "

"You can't possible be thinking on about going, you'll be killed, " Giles said.

"I'm sorry G, but I'm bored here and I need a good vamp killing anyways, "Faith replied, as she walked off to her room to pack her things.

"Well I'll be in my room packing also, " Buffy said as she walked upstairs trying to figure out a way for someone to keep Dawn occupied. She knew if her sister found out she would want to come, which she would not allow.

Giles rolled his eyes knowing he had a really bad feeling about going to Los Angeles. But he knew he couldn't argue with her. Once she set her mind on something there was no turning back.

…………………………………………………………………

Far below the destroyed Wolfram & Hart building laid a darkness where only evil lives and lurks at. Regularly maintained office was nearby, where the senior partners discussed their plots on destroying the world, or destroying Angel's life.

The senior partners gathered around the desk as they stared at the new faces among them. There was Lilah, Lindsey, and Halland back from hell, to discuss what their fate was.

All of them looked up to see the new person in charge and wondered what happen to the last guy that was there. But for some of them he looked familiar. The older man sat down and introduced himself as Richard Wilkins III, as another man stepped forward and smiled deviously at the senior partners.

"Let me introduce you to someone that will be working with us again and will likely get the job done, not like the others that failed," he replied staring directly at Lilah and Lindsey.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," Wilkins said.

The shadow appeared out of the darkness and no other then Marcus Hamilton moved forward.

"I think you all know who I am," he replied with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be in hell, since you died in all," Lilah replied, smirking.

Marcus smirked back and stared at her. "I don't work for Wolfram & Hart Lilah. I work for someone far more evil and besides that I couldn't refuse the offer."

"Really, who would that be?" Lilah asked, wondering what crock he'll come up with.

Marcus stared at the nervous Lindsey and Holland. Before Lilah could say anything, the two men beside her burn in flames and got sent to the depths of hell.

"Oh, I guest their time was up," he smiled as Lilah almost jumped off her seat nervously.

"Don't worrly Lilah, we have plans for you still, and don't worry about Marcus. He's just here on business."

Lilah took her seat again, and wondered why she got scared because usually nothing scares her.

"Oh and he works for the First Evil now so I wouldn't get him mad if I was you," Wilkins said" but it would be fun to watch another person being flamed to hell again." He laughed.

Lilah stared at them wondering what she was getting herself into as she watched Wilkins and Marcus laughed wickedly

………………………………………………………**..**

Please tell me what you think? I know the title sucks but I think the plot will be good once you know what I have in stored for the characters.

Comments appreciated


	2. Chapter 2: Haunted

**Title; **Ch 2 Haunted

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; NC-17 Must be over 18 to read

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon**  
****Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually

**Characters**; Angelus/Buffy/Spike, Angel

**Summary; **Buffy goes in to an exotic dream with Spike and Angel. But is haunted by there demon instead.

Buffy blinked her eyes and looked at her surrounding, as she knew that something was wrong. She quickly sat up in the unfamiliar, red velvet bed that she laid upon. Her hazel eyes blinked twice trying to wake up from the grogginess as she tried to look in the dark room.

"Where am I?" Buffy thought aloud in the quiet room as she looked down at her legs. She nervously noticed she was only in her silky nightgown.

Swallowing her fear as she thought she seen dark shadows suddenly move against the wall, she stood up. Buffy reached out with her hands, trying to feel her way threw the room,

She moved away from the bed and reached for the doorknob as she pulled it open.

Catching a sigh of relief, she carefully peered out. Buffy saw a dim lit room fall down the hall. She followed it, noticing the walls were covered in red tapestries and when she looked down, she saw that the floor was covered with a long blood like carpets. Taking a quick breath to calm her trembling nerves, she took a step out of the room.

She slowly crept down the quiet hall. Her eyes looking forward and then to the larger room that led to a flight of stairs descending. Her curiously and impatience got the best of her as she wandered what could be lurking down there.

She quietly made her way down the steps hoping to wake up from this crazy dream. She had no ideal where she was or what she was doing here; she just knew she had a bad feeling about being here.

It seemed to take her forever to descend the stairs as she finally made it down to the bottom. She started to walk forward looking around, as she noticed a faint light flickering to her left and hoping that is where the answers to this crazy dream would lie.

Buffy quietly walked towards an open doorway as the path ended leading towards a bright lighted room. Her eyes opened wider at the beauty of the room.

Everything was antique or ancient like and had uniqueness to it. She looked at the Frames displayed across the huge study. Some of the pictures seemed to resemble people she knew or rather vampires that she knew.

There was Darla dressed in the 1700s, then there was Dru and a line of other's that she didn't seem to recognize until she seen the two pictures on the far right wall. It was Spike and Angel, it seems to be taken a while back because they had longer hair.

Buffy was so caught up in the beauty and the elegance of the room, as she didn't, noticed that two well-built males were standing a few feet away from her.

"It's been awhile lover" came a deep voice, startling the young blonde. Whipping around, Buffy was face to face with the two men that she known and loved for years now.

Her heart began to pound in her chest as she stared at the two men with widened eyes.

"Angel, Spike?" she whispered, her gaze taking in the tight black pants and the open button shirt that they wear.

Her heart beat faster as her feet moved forward almost running towards them. But when she reached a few feet away from them, she noticed the dark look in both of their eyes and panic consumed her.

Both of them looked at her the same but their eyes were dark with a slight yellow hint of evil, and there gaze shot to her body drinking in her features, like they were starving.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Buffy said under her breath, as it sudden dawn on her, that they might not be the nice and caring vampires she once knew. They could be Angelus and William, the vampires she knew without a soul.

The two vampires exchanged a glance at each other and back at Buffy.

She took a step back realizing she couldn't do this. They were her lovers and she couldn't bare to kill them in a dream or in the real life.

Buffy closed her eyes for a second before raising her head to stare into the two pairs of eyes, wandering if she would have to kill them once again.

"How?" she asked wandering how they lost their soul.

Angelus laughed and took a step forward. It was you Buffy, don't you remember. You made us lose our soul.

"No"

Yes, Spike said stepping inches from her. You turned us Buffy, he replied moving his hand across her face. You should join us since we are so deeply attached to you."

Buffy flinched away and backed away from Spike as she tried to look for an exit.

"There is no reason to fear us lover", Angelus said with a smile. It's not like were going to torture you or anything, he snickered.

Spike laughed and gave her a quick glace over her body. "More like devour"

Buffy backed up closer to the wall and was pinching her self to wake up but she couldn't wake up. Trying to push away her fear & lust away, she ran past them trying to make in up to the other flight of stairs.

"Now where do you think your going?" Spike asked, as he gripped her arm in a grip. Without thinking, Buffy twirled around and punched the side of his face, causing him to fall against the wall from the force of her blow. Buffy freed herself from his grasp and tried to make a run for it, when suddenly a strong arms enclose her waist pulling her against his strong body.

Buffy let out a little moaned as his erection rubbed against her. She quickly pushed away from him, knowing the games he plays.

"What's wrong Buffy?" I thought you wanted me. It's what you always dreamed about.' "The both of us"

Your not them, she scowled. Before she knew it she was lifted in his strong arms as he carried her over to the next room. Buffy protested as she felt her face hit the soft velvet bed she laid upon suddenly.

Rolling over, Buffy suddenly shuddered when she saw Angelus and William looking down at her with a gaze part hunger. His lips curling up into a grin as Angelus turned towards Spike.

Angelus grinned as he tilted his head towards Buffy, then turning to Spike.

Leaning forwards Spike took a hold of her nightgown suddenly; tearing the material threw the middle. Buffy gasped as she reached for the blanket, covering her now nude body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Buffy ground out, as her bare skin was uncovered to them now.

"Now, now. You don't have to hide from us," Angelus growled as he sat besides her, pulling her into his arms. "I've seen that gorgeous, nude body of yours before. There's no reason to hide it.

Spike promptly walked behind her grasping her arms as Angelus kissed and explored the depths of her mouth.

"You can't escape us because you know you desire us to much", Spike replied gasping her arms tightly.

Buffy struggled against spike's gasp as she tried to resist Angelus kiss but the more he kept kissing her, and his bare chest rubbing against hers made all the memories of her and angel come back to her.

Buffy didn't want to admit but spike was right. She couldn't resist them any longer. It's been years since she seen them.

Angelus' tongue swept in her mouth again as his hands started to caress the smooth curve of her back. Buffy attempted to pull her head away, but Spike held on her arm still, as Angelus nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Do you like that lover?"

Not noticing as she was to caught up into angel mouth that Spike had disposed his clothes and was leaning towards her back, placing her on his lap.

Buffy eyes went wide as she felt his erection hit her thigh as she almost protested but his hands went to her mound and all she could do was stay there and moan from pleasure.

Buffy felt like she couldn't breath as she was suddenly pressed against their hard bodies.

Spike moved his tongue, rubbing against her neck, as angelus was stretching her legs wide and wrapping them around his waist.

Buffy stared at him and noticed that some how his clothes were now gone and all she could see was his magnificent, nude muscled body draped over her.

"Come on Buffy, you shouldn't be embarrassed, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

Buffy Stared at him, not knowing what to say, because she didn't want to admit it to herself or them that she wanted both of them. Buffy suddenly gasped aloud as she felt Spike's cold fingers in her. Angelus just smiled and watched her moan and quiver as her breast bounced towards every movement. Angelus smiled his eyes turning slight yellow as he held his urge to sink his teeth into them.

He still doesn't know how he came back and took over the poof body, but he didn't care. Even know it was just a dream, he would inflict as much pain on her, just to despise Angel. He wanted to make sure his goody side would see just how much he could inflict on her just to make Angel Jealous and more remorseful as ever.

Angelus moved his lips down to her breasts, which was slight bigger since the last time he saw her and latched on to the globe. He swirled his cool tongue around her hardened nipple while his blunt teeth gently bit into the soft globe as she screamed his name.

Angelus slightly pulled her forward, as he let Spike position her towards his erection.

Spike pulled her one arm behind his head as he slowly lowered his head and lapped at the hard pink nipple and Angelus did the same with the other.

Buffy groaned at the feel of the cold wet tongues on her breast and she arched her body upward to them. Her eyes rolled behind her head as she suddenly came pulling her self on angelus thigh.

Her eyes closed again and she felt like she was going past out when she suddenly felt Angel engorged shaft enter her brutally. Buffy screamed at the sudden intrusion. Angelus grunted as her hot heat surrounded him. The coolness of his shaft grew more intense and he felt like he would explode from the heat coming off of her. He began to move within her, his manhood thrusting in and out of her, as he watched her every move and moan.

Buffy started to pant as the sensations started to pleasure her but before she knew it Spike thrust into her, stretching her.

She screamed again and this time she really thought she was going to past out but angelus pulled her forward kissed her, entrain his tongue in her mouth.

Her body throbbed, the aching to be constantly filled by Angelus pulsating shaft growing stronger with every passing moment. She started to move her hips frantically, forgetting about escaping as her entire body bucked wildly as she moved up to meet Angelus' and Spikes' thrusts.

As she almost reached climax again, she heard a deep growl, and as she opened her eyes she quickly looked at both of the vampires. There face turned to their demon suddenly and all she could see was their yellow eyes staring at her as they buried their fangs into her neck

The two vampires instantly climaxed their bodies going into convulsions as the intense pleasure slammed into them. Both came with a moan as they both shoot their cold seeds into the depths of Buffy

Buffy came hard writhed widely as they kept drinking from her body. A minute later she came back to as panicked erupted in her eyes.

"St…….stop"

"Can't do that buff, you are ours and always will be," Angelus spoke as he released his fangs from her breast.

Spike kept on drinking gulps of her blood as she tried to pull him off but angelus held her hands down. His strength was stronger then her's which she didn't understand. She usually was stronger then angelus and spike.

She watched Angelus as her body start to grow alarmingly weak. The bright lights began to fade, as spots appeared before her eyes, but before she could, he pulled her face towards him and smiled brightly.

"Don't come looking for us lover. It might be the very end of you, or you might just turn to be one of us. Angelus spoke.

At that moment her mind grew chaotic as darkness over thrown her.

"AHHHH!" Buffy screamed as she jolted awake, her eyes wide, as she looked around her room in absolute panic. Her heart was beating fast and her skin was flushed in sweat.

The door flew open as Willow and Dawn ran in.

Buffy are you ok? I heard you scream Dawn replied as she noticed Buffy was shaking.

I'm fine, it was just a dream, a nightmare, Buffy spoke quickly.

Are you sure, your shaking. Willow asked.

It was nothing, I just need a quick shower and will be fine, Buffy spoke as she got up and quickly walked towards the bathroom and closed the door, knowing her sister and friend will probably be asking her questions now.

She quickly pulled off her nightgown over her chest as her heart started to beat faster as she stared at the two punctured marks clearly made by a pairs of vampires.

Buffy wanted to scream she did not know what to think. " It had to be a dream, wasn't it?"

**Los Angeles;**

At that same moment, Angel and Spike jolted awake from the same dream, with sweat peering at their body. Angel quickly got up and panicked wandering why he would dream of that.

He was heading towards the bathroom when he ran into spike. He stared at him quiet angered as the images played over his head of Spike thrusting into Buffy. He almost wanted to kill him right then but he knew it was just a dream nothing to worry about.

What's the matter proof? Had a bad dream, Spike asked, trying to ignore the images of dream he just had.

Angel stared at him ignoring the comment as he was heading towards the bathroom but he stopped.

He stopped and stared at Spike as he suddenly could hear his soul. It was hurting, in pain from what he just done. He didn't know what it met at first but soon figured that Spike remembers the dream too. They were both their or rather there demon.

"What? Do you have something to say Angel?"

You dreamed about her too. I can see it.

Spike's eyes went wide and wandered how in the hell would he know about that.

I was there too, Spike. It was just a dream, nothing more. Don't let it get to you, Angel replied.

How can I not. It felt so real Angel. We were feeding off of her and shagging her; Spike replied slight angered at him.

Angel ignored the last part and trying to make the images go away of that night.

I know that. But it wasn't us Spike. It was our demon.

Then why did we dream it? I never had a dream like that once I got my soul. It could be another damn prophecy, or those bastards of the Black Thorn

No, angel replied quickly. We killed them.

"Yes, but Wolfram & Heart is still here, Spike replied

I know Angel replied. We will get rid of Wolfram & Heart once and for all, and as for Buffy. There is no worry, as long as Buffy doesn't come here she's safe. She doesn't even know where we are. Angel replied hoping she doesn't come here.

I hope your bloody right.

…………………………………………………

Please review once read

The story will pick up after this section as Buffy and her friends go to find Angel and Spike.


	3. Chapter 3 Patience

**Title; **Ch 3; Patience

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually.

**Rating**; R Language

**Characters**; Buffy, Willow/Xander, Giles, Faith, Hamilton, Lilah, Other characters mentioned

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Buffy and her friends go to Los Angeles but get stopped unexceptional. Willow tries to get past the last two years of Tara and Kennedy's death as she starts to grow an attraction to Xander again. Plus Lilah decides she wants to join Hamilton on getting revenge on Angel.

**Depths of Los Angeles**

"**We are Legion, we are forever."****.**

Hamilton was standing there staring off into space as he was thinking about getting his revenge on Angel, when Lilah suddenly interrupted him.

"So what's Mr. Evil thinking about? Could it be revenge on Angel?" Lilah asked amused as he stared down at the lava pit below him.

"Now why would you think that Lilah? Is that what your thinking?" He replied still not moving from his spot.

"Well, yes. Wouldn't you? Especially the way he beat you at your own game. Taking your power and snapping your neck, petty harsh don't you think?"

Hamilton turned forward, suddenly angered at her as he grasps her neck with his hand.

"If I want your opinion Lilah on how I died, I would ask."

He let her go not before squeezing her neck harder and pushing her back, as she fell towards the floor.

"Well, aren't we grouchy and violent today", she replied pulling her self up.

"If you want to interfere and work with me you're going to keep that mocking attitude of yours shut."

'Why, Your kill me?" She said mockingly as she was now, standing facing him. And gladly knowing he can't kill her since she is already physically dead.

Hamilton Frowned as he was irritated by her attitude but he had to admit he did love her personality. She faced any danger that got in her way and she would deceive people like it was a game. Even at times he irritated the hell out of him, he loved her manipulations

"What are you smiling about? "She asked

"You………trying to act like you have no power, but I can see it. So blinded by it that you didn't realize you already had it."

Lilah stared at him and he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Her eyes roamed his faced and wandered why Evil had to look so good, because she admitted it. He did look good even if he was a hundred years older then her and the most evilest person she knew. But she could play this game; after all she does love competition.

"Really, and what type of power would that be? She replied

"A deceivably, devious Bitch" he replied with a smile.

Well I can agree if you agree you're a evil, ruthless bastard, Lilah replied back.

Hamilton laughed and stroked the side of her face.

I think we are going to make a great team; she smiled as she straightens his collar on his suit, and knew this was going to be a great ride for her.

Now where was I? He replied as he stared into the crystal ball, watching the Slayer "Buffy" and her friend's head to Los Angeles

…………………………………………………**.**

Los Angeles

"You know it is kind of awkward that we had the same dream or rather we were in the same dream with Buffy. Do you think it means anything?" Spike replied as he sat there in the Hyperion hotel.

"I don't know, Spike, I certainly wouldn't have you in my dream. So either someone is playing tricks on us or someone is sending us a message." Angel replied.

"What? You think Buffy is doing this?" Spike replied trying not to laugh at the thought. "She always did like the two of us but I wouldn't have you in my dream either. I just didn't get why I drained her. I wouldn't do that."

"No, I think our demons are trying to control are dreams. I only know Angelus is the only one that would of said the things to her.

Oh, you mean your sadistic bastard personality of yours? Spike replied knowing that would fire him up.

Are you trying to piss me off because it's not working, Angel replied not amused by his childe?

Well, ya anything to piss you off…Sire." spike replied with a grin.

Spike; please leave if you don't have anything polite to say, Angel replied.

'Well, ok then," he replied gleefully.' I'm just going to go and find Blue".

"Fine"

Angel grinned slightly as he was relieved that Spike left him in peace for once. All he could do now was brood and think about that dream with Buffy. He still wanted her and not for some reason it felt stronger like she was already here. and if she was here he knew he couldn't control what he and the demon wanted.

It was best if she was miles away, safer for her and him.

……………………………………………

**One mile from Los Angeles**

"Buffy, are you sure your ok?" Willow asked for the second time since they got on the bus.

"Yes willow, I'm fine, just anxious", she replied not knowing how to explain what she felt now. Especially with the dream she had.

"Are you still thinking about that exotic dream you had with Angel and Spike? Willow asked.

Willow, Shhh

"Exotic Dream", Xander replied as he just awoke up from the long drive. He leaned over the seat and wandered what or whom they were talking about. Did I miss anything interesting? Xander said smiling at Willow.

Was I in it, Xander replied?

"Um, I'm going to check on Faith, Buffy replied as she quickly left her seat. Knowing she didn't want to hear Xander sarcasm once he found out about the dream.

So, what was that about, Xander replied.

n…nothing. She's just worried about Angel, Willow replied

"Oh the bloodsucker"

"Xander?"

"What? He's a vampire"

"Well, yes but he's good."

I wouldn't say that, Xander replied. Remember the time Buffy did the wacky with him and he end up trying to kill us all.

Xander, you know she wouldn't do that. She knows better then that. Now, do we have to go over this again? Willow asked.

No, I guest not he replied as he leaned his head back on the seat,. Willow rested also but she worried about what dangerous that could lie for her and her friends. But most of all she did worry about what Xander said. She really didn't know if Buffy could handle or stay away from Angel once they find him. She could tell every minute she was dazed and her mind was only thinking about him., which gave her more the reason that coming to Los Angeles was a bad ideal.

………………………………………..

An hour has past, as Giles was the one driving now. They were all taking turns driving the bus and the next stop was Los Angeles. It had been a long trip for all of them and Buffy knew Xander and Giles did not like the ideal at first but she persuade them, that it was only right to help him since he helped us in the past. She really didn't care if they said no even; she would of left without his approval anyways.

It has been the third day now of driving and she couldn't even sleep really. With all the bumps and turns her mind was awake and only thinking of Angel. Of him being hurt or worse. She didn't even want to think about it. It would only make her emotions come out worse or break down if she ever thought about her one true love was gone. Before she could linger on anymore of the thought, The bus must of stopped moving because she could see Giles was standing in front of her trying to get her attention.

"Buffy I think we might have a problem", Giles said.

Buffy stood up and noticed the roadblock as military vehicles surrounded the whole area.

"Great what I really don't need."

"Need some help Buffy", Faith replied as she strode over to the front of the bus.

"As long as you don't get us killed."

"Buffy are sure you don't need us", Xander replied.

"No, we'll be fine". Buffy said as she and Faith stepped off the bus.

Buffy Stared at the surrounding and realize there were so many guards and men with guns that it would be luck if they got passed this.

A guard suddenly approached them with a rifle held on his shoulder. As Buffy tense wandering if she should disarm him.

"Maim, you can't go any further, this is closed off until further noticed."

"I need threw now," Buffy protested. "I have friends that are trapped in the city."

Maim I will assure you everyone is out of the city and in a save location. Now please I will not ask you again to get back on the bus and go back", the guard said.

"Think we can take him Buf?" Faith whispered to her.

The Guard raised his gun being prepared for what they did next, and with out noticed he was suddenly flat on his back as his feet was kicked out from him.

Faith quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Now be a good boy and stay down."

"Faith, your going to get us arrested", Buffy remarked.

Faith rolled her eyes as she suddenly noticed ten more guards coming there way with guns. Buffy stood her ground knowing taking Faith with her was a big mistake. Giles and the rest were coming out of the bus and Buffy noticed them.

Get back in the bus now, Buffy replied.

Wait, I could talk to them, you know since I have military experience, Xander replied.

"Xander, no" Willow tugged on Xander arm as she pulled him back in the bus. " I can't lose you either, she replied still holding on to his arm. Xander didn't seem to hear her, as he was intent on helping the slayers.

Willow signed as she couldn't help to let fear creep up in her. Her whole life was about pain and death and she didn't want to see or feel it anymore. Tara has died and a couple weeks ago, Kennedy got killed fighting the immortal.

And if it wasn't for Xander she would of turned evil again and destroyed everything in her path again. Which gave her more the reason that she needed him. He was always the one there for her and the one that she cared for since they were young.

Xander turned around and seen that panic in Willow face.

"Willow, I'll be fine, he replied gently smoothing his hand across her cheek. You don't have anything to worry about, I'll be here by your side.

Before she had a chance to say she was out of his embrace as he went to help out Faith and Buffy.

Willow quickly followed and stood beside him, making sure he wouldn't get hurt again. She kept remembering when the first evil was in sunny dale a couple years ago. She still couldn't get over that evil preacher took one of his eyes out. Once that happened she knew she had to protect him. It was like they were soul mates, when he was hurting she could feel it, a connection some how. Furthermore it reminded her of Angel and Buffy, soul mates to then end. She just wished she knew sooner..

………………..

Faith was losing her patience with the guard, as she knew he was going to pull a trick on her. His feet kicked from under her but faith jumped and hit him at his temple, knocking him out cold.

"I guest he wasn't using his head, faith replied."

"Are you trying to get your self-killed?"

Before Faith had a chance to say anything else, ten guards surrounded them with Guns.

"Great, you always get us in a mess, Buffy replied."

"Hay, I just wanted some fun, doesn't mean we can't try and take them out, there's only Ten", Faith replied in a fighting stance.

"Oh ya, and get us all killed," Buffy replied.

"Get down on the ground now, with your hands behind your head," yelled a guard.

Just when things was not getting better, Faith released herself from Buffy gasped and Karate kicked the gun out of the sergeant hands and grabbed it as it fell from his hands. She had the gun pointed at him now, making everyone else on edge.

Drop your guns or he gets a bullet to the head.

"Faith"

"Don't Buf I can handle this", Faith replied.

Just when things could of gone worse, Buffy seen a familiar face approached her team and the guards.

Everyone put your guns down now, a man yelled in the shadows.

The guards did as he asked noticing it was there commander.

Faith slowly lowered the gun to the side as she recognized that voice.

I guest you couldn't stay out of trouble, couldn't you Buffy?

"Riley" was the only thing she said as he came and approached her.

…………………………………………**To be continue.**

So what do you think?

Riley will have a small part so hope you're not a Riley fan because he will be only in very small parts of the story. And I thought to have Hamilton/Lilah as a couple because there so evil…what do you think?

Next chapters will be about Angel/Buffy/Spike, Wesley/Fred/Illiyia.


	4. Ch 4 Soulmates part 1

Title; Quest for Love

**Title; **Quest for Soul mate

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 5 of Angel My own story actually. Has a small spoiler about Illyria from the comics. Lyrics by Sarah McMahan. Credit if you take picture

**Rating**; PG sad but happy ending  
**Chapter: :**1 2 **3** (Other chapters are about angel/Buffy)

**Characters**; Wesley/ Fred/illyria POV,

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Fred/Illyria brings back Wesley,

Heaven bent to take my hand

And lead me through the fire

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight

It was odd standing here alone, in this world without her and beside me. I was truly in love with her and just starting to find that one true love and it was taken away from me. But it was my choice to fight for the greater good and now it cost me my life.

Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way I got caught up in all there was to offer

And the cost was so much more than I could bear. I tried getting over her death but I couldn't and somehow I think I'm the one to blame for getting her caught up in all this mess. Maybe she wouldn't have died in my arms or would of turned into some demon if it wasn't for me.

I could still remember Fred holding me. Her caressing my face and telling me she loved me. I could of sworn at that moment it was actually her at that last moment. She cried for me, something I've never seen Illyria do and I wandered if her soul was still there. Maybe it was my imagination.

My last words were I loved you and I really didn't care if she was lying to me. I just wanted to hear her voice and to see that sweet face of hers again, and I did with the last breath I took and now I'm here.

Furthermore the worst thing about it was I hated it. I hate staying here and not being able to see or touch her.

I should be thankful really for being here. I thought after signing the contract with Wolfram & Heart that I would be in hell, but I wasn't. I was in a place of glory for the greater things I did and I couldn't handle it. It consumed me to a point that I couldn't handle being in place called Heaven. Because Every time I thought of her I could see her in my memory like I just had seen her yesterday. It was so clear, like I could remember everything that ever happened in my life. It was breaking me down piece by piece.

I still remember how it all started. It all started by becoming a demon hunter, then meeting Angel. Fighting the good the fight. Fighting for a cause, a better place. How I met Fred. She was smart, beautiful and at the time I didn't have the courage to tell her how I truly felt and now I wish I did. Then things were set into motion. Things begin with good intent then turn to lose that you didn't think you could bear anymore.

Then there was her death which destroyed me and now my.

I was young, raw. I believed that we could change ourselves. That the past could be undone but it wasn't that simple. I carry the burden for what I did and achieve all those years and I still feel like I failed miserably. Angel was the champion, I wasn't. I failed her and now I'm left with the burden without her. The burden of never seeing, or touching that beautiful face of hers again and that it's broken my soul just a little more as each day passes.

I realize that I was crying again, all the pain that I have held so dear. The wounds that would not heal, and the bitter taste of losing everything was breaking me.

Then soon this made me realize that I didn't want to or could not stay here any longer. I wanted to be back with her even if it wasn't Fred, back on earth, I didn't care anymore, and before I could break down anymore I suddenly felt a harsh pain shot threw my body like my soul was reaching out. I stared into the distance hearing a voice, a familiar voice suddenly.

I stared forward into the eyes of a woman. I could not make out her face but I knew it had to be here by the shape of her blue eyes.

I knew it was probably Illyria and I took her hand with out hesitation. I didn't care if I left from here. Before I realized it I was fallen out of that world back down and felt that familiar pain of me landing on the hard cold ground and staring up into her eyes and then everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………

Nowhere left to turn

I'm lost without you

Living in Los Angeles was becoming an irritation for her. She hated it.

She hated this whole world and the things in it, especially with this shell she's in. She had taken Fred's body consumed her body and mind but not her soul. She thought it was gone, but ever since Wesley died it was different.

It started a month ago with the battle with the Circle of the Black Thorn, which had caused the Senior Partners to strike back as they sent Los Angeles in to hell. The city was almost destroyed by the demons that came forth that night but she made sure she sent a few hundred back down where they came. She fought harder and fierce then any other time because of what she lost and she knew sooner or later she would break down and seek out vengeance against them all.

Her head hurt and was deprived of images of her, images of her life as Fred. For once in her life she wandered how she got to this point because she wasn't supposed to be like this.

She was Illyria, the God-king of Primordium Shaper of things. She was one of the original, ancient demons that had walked the Earth long before mankind. Once, man and vampire and even the wolf, the ram and the hart had been little more than the muck at her feet. She had warred and conquered, she had ruled supreme, unchallenged save by those worthy to face her and wrest from her what was rightfully hers and now the creatures that were the mock of her feet were now the ones that were in control.

She couldn't understand how her world fell apart but she was sure that she would make them pay and beg at her feet before she slaughtered them. Then someway and somehow she would bring him back.

Wesley had helped her adjust to the world she was forced to live in, because she looked like his dead love, Fred. She had come to respect him, to care for him, and now she grieved his death. She wondered sometimes if the grief would ever end.

She hated every moment of this existence, had hated it since she'd held Wesley in her arms as he died.

She had lied to him, changed her appearance to look like Fred, and told him he would be with Fred soon. But she was lying and they'd both known it. Fred's soul was gone, consumed in the fires of her resurrection, only sparks of memories left within or so that is what she thought.

Although Illyria knew now things were very different. She had Fred's feeling and thoughts in her, she wanted to get rid of it but she couldn't. It felt like it was apart of her now. But it really didn't matter; she just needed to gain control and the only other one to help her was Wesley.

Now all she had to do was to find some way to bring Wesley back and everything would be fine.

……………………………………………………………….

A few minutes later Illyria came back to the same spot. She didn't even remember moving or leaving. All she had with her a magic crystal. Before realizing what she did she threw the crystal on the ground and smashed it to pieces, creating a blinded light that threw her a couple feet in the air. She fell as she quickly got on her feet wandering what she was staring at.

It was bright and white. It looks like a vortex or a dimension of some sort. It filled her as she instantly without hesitation moved forward into the field.

As soon as she stepped forward she felt the slightness of pain shoot threw her entire body like there was something wrong.

She could feel the atmosphere was different here, like she didn't belong. It was a place of joy and happiness, something the demon in her could not have. She moved forward anyways and she seen a man sitting there alone. She could barely see who it was because of the blinding light but she reached out her hand knowing deep down in her heart that it was.

"Take my hand"

Without hesitation she felt a hand grasp hers. She smiled as a filled of joy ness swept threw her but knowing deep down it was wrong to do this, to take him out of this blessed place, but she needed him. She didn't care and with out hesitation she pulled him forward as they both fell on the ground.

…………………

Illyria quickly changed to Fred and his eyes brighten as a smile appeared on his face. He took his first breath back into the real world not realizing that he was nude. She quickly held him in her lap staring at his face.

"Fred is it really you?"

Fred Smiled again as she quickly got a blanket that she didn't realize she had and covered him.

": Don't worry Wesley, Your safe and I will never leave you again." she replied.

Before he could answer he fell unconscious in her arms and she smiled as a tear came down her cheek. It was the first time Illyria felt such strong emotion for another and now knowing what love is. She knew this could be her and Fred second chance for a happy life. Furthermore that she will do anything in her power to keep him with her. Even if that met sharing a soul with Illyria, so be it. It would make her stronger in the process, since her soul is one with the demon now.

……………………………………

Please tell me what you think?

An Angel and Buffy chapter is next. Maybe a little of Spike too.


	5. Ch 5 Soulmates pt 2

**Title; **Ch 5 Soul mate part 2

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually.

**Rating**; R Language, violent

**Characters**; Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander. Faith, Giles, Dawn, Riley

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Buffy confronts Riley to let her in the city as she finds a couple demons beating a helpless person as she finds out Spike is alive.

"Riley"?

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked

"I would say the same for you but I probably won't get an answer", he replied noticing his men were unease by the women Faith still holding the gun.

"Faith, put the gun down, I got this", Buffy replied.

"Fine, I'll put it down", Faith replied dropping the gun. She walked away knowing she pissed off the soldiers but she didn't care. She just loved being the one in control.

"I got this under control men. You can go back to your post." Riley replied as he watched them leave as he turned back to face Buffy. "So I'm guessing you probably know more about what happen here in LA then I do."

Faith quickly strode forward and interrupted him. "Hay if you ever need a ride again, Call me". She replied sticking her phone number in his pocket.

"I'm Married, Faith", Riley replied slightly irritated at her and wandered how Buffy puts up with her, Especially when she swap bodies with Buffy.

"Oh, too bad". She replied walking back to the bus. "I had fun last time I was with you"

Buffy ignored the protest of punching her in the face as she stared at Riley with her arms crossed.

"Well, are you going to let me threw or am I'm going to have to move you out of my way?" Buffy replied.

"Why? Do you have business here, or a demon to kill", he replied.

"Actually yes, there's this demon that I need to find and destroy" she said lying. "And there's a friend of my stuck in the city. I need to find him."

"A friend? That friend wouldn't be a vampire would it, by the name of Angel?"

"Riley, my life is none of you business anymore. Your married remember".

"I know that Buffy but I still care about you as a Friend. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Riley I really don't have time for this". Just when she was about to tell him to move again she heard a big crash. She turned quickly around to find the storage of the bus lid open. Xander and Willow turned also as they saw something fall out.

Buffy quickly approached wandering if it was a vampire or something but to her surprise it wasn't.

"Dawn? You are so going to get a beating."

"You stayed in there for the entire ride?" Xander replied shocked.

"Well, yes. I over heard you talking about it so I sneaked in when you guys were done packing." Dawn replied.

"Dawn get back on the bus" Buffy replied angered at her sister.

Dawn rolled her eyes and strolled towards her and kicked her slightly in the leg.

"Oww"

"That was for not telling me you were going to leave without me and visit Angel."

"I knew it." Riley replied.

"Dawn please go back on the bus," she replied frustrated that her sister once again had to tag along for another dangerous road trip.

"Not before I get hug from Riley", Dawn replied giving him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again Dawn" he replied.

"Dawn?"

"Ok, I'm leaving" Dawn, replied as she went to stand by Xander and Willow.

"Buffy, I know you said he is not evil but my Intel tells me that this is why the city was torn apart. Ha might have had something to about it."

"I don't care what your Intel says, there wrong. Angel would never hurt or destroy a city with hundreds of people in it. Now let us threw and you don't have to hear from me again," Buffy replied.

"Buffy I care about you and your making a big mistake by helping him," Riley replied. "Why don't you tell me what you know and I'll help you."

"Really, are you trying to lose my patience?"

"Buffy, I'm only trying to help".

"Fine, I'll tell you something about what I know and your let us threw then?"

"Fine," he replied with arms crossed.

"There's an evil law firm by the name of Wolfram & Heart. They are the ones doing this from there it goes deeper and you do try to help us, you might die in the process. You should go be with your wife and have a normal life. It's what I would of want if I was normal." Buffy turned and started walking back to the bus knowing that got Riley's attention.

"Buffy, you are normal, you're special and if you go in there, you might not make in back. There are things in the city that could kill you. There are creatures that you never fought before. You have no ideal how bad it is out there but I seen it.

Is he worth taking your life for, he asked?"

"You would do the same for the one you love wouldn't you?" She replied turning to face him. "And besides that it would take a lot to kill me."

Riley frowned, as he knew she was going to make a mistake by going to him but she was right on one thing. He would risk his life for the one he loved and that was his wife.

He pushed the button on the fence as he let the bus drive threw. And as he watched it drive past him he prayed that his suspicions was wrong about angel and that she would be safe wherever she went.

………………………………………………………**.**

Somewhere in the depths of Los Angeles a woman had been running for nearly five minutes. She was terrified as fear was rolling off her body. There was something chasing her. She didn't know what it was. It was huge about 6ft tall with black scales, and two horns on its head.

She was still running and she could hear the ground shake every time it chased her. She finally came to an abandoned building and ran inside trying to get away from the creature.

It was dark once she hurried inside but she could still see small lighting flickering in the distance, She hurried and ran over by a crate as she waited and hid. Praying that the beast didn't find her.

She heard it move closer then a few minutes later it moved away then nothing. At that moment she made the move to leave from her spot and run. She made it to the door but not before the lights turned on unexpectedly.

She turned around and her eyes shot frighten by what she seen.

There were two demons standing there waiting for her as one was behind her unexpectedly. Furthermore before she had a chance to move the demon behind her grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her up. Her silky neck exposed to him and the demon licked his lips forgetting about sharing her with the others.

"Please, don't…don't kill me," the woman begged

The demon was about to descend as someone grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him to the ground. The woman looked up at her rescuer:

A tall man with bleached spiky blond hair and with black leather duster over a black shirt, and jeans was standing there.

Spike smiled but was suddenly frighten as he seen two more demons growl at the him

"Sorry to disrupt," Spike replied, "But I believe the lady does not want to be your next meal"

The woman took the intention to run as fast as she could.

You've made a big mistake by taking my food away from me vampire. A demon replied.

Spike smirked as he threw a fist at the demons face. Bloody hell, Spike replied holding his now hurt hand. Did anyone tell you have a head made of rock."?

The 6ft demon snarled at his loss and charged at Spike, swinging his fist. As spike want to block it but went flying threw the air into the middle of the other two demons.

Spike gasp in pain as one of the demons grabbed him and held him up in the air.

"Maybe we will have you for lunch instead."

The fact they were going to eat him, irritated him so he dodged the nearby punch and whirled around and kicked the demon below the pelvis.

"Well that's knew, never knew demons had balls, well your kind anyway" Spike replied as he quickly got on his feet

The demon snared pissed off as they lunged at the vampire.

The demon whirled around with a kick, as Spike grabbed his leg and kicked him again. The second one grabbed a makeshift weapon and swings it hard at Spike. Spike stepped back to avoid the blow, as the third demon swung at him. He rolled out of the way, as the first demon whirled around and cracked spike across the face. Spike turned back to the Demon, now in his game face.

Now your starting to piss me off, spike replied.

The Demons snarled and charged at Spike again, as he grabbed a nearby steel pipe, swinging hard and hitting both demons in the chest, which barely did anything to them. He knew he should just run but he wanted a good fight plus he was pretty sure he could get out of it, if it came too much for him.

He flipped back and landed behind them as he didn't noticed a forth demon came somewhere behind him. The one demon grabbed him as one of the others lashed out as it struck Spike's back. He squinted in pain and fell to his knees wishing he retreated eelier.

"Is this all you got Vampire, all that you can do to save the humans from us? Your pathetic," the demon snared in his face.

"Did anyone ever tell you need a breath mint, it's really bad," Spike snickered.

The demon dropped him and kicked him hard breaking one of his ribs.

"So you insult us, on your last breath".

Spike coughed and could barely move knowing he should have just kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't help it, it's what he does best.

"I don't breath idiot"

I'm done fighting; Tear him to sheds, the demon replied

Spike could not feel anything in his body as another below to his stomach sent him curing in to a ball. Just when he didn't think he could take any more he suddenly heard feet approaching the door. His loudness dieing out as something hit his head sending him unconscious.

There was a loud crash that startled the demons as they turned to the new intruders.

"What do we have here the leader Demon replied? More food?"

"No", Buffy replied. "A time to get your ass kicked", Buffy replied lunging forward with the spears that Willow made for her. It was supposed to kill these demons. She just hopped it worked and if it didn't she had the Scythe with her.

Buffy moved forward noticing there was a helpless victim over by the demons. Willow, Xander go over there and help him, Buffy replied.

Willow nodded and took Xander's hand making sure they didn't get in the way of the 6ft demons that Faith and Buffy were fighting.

"Willow I'm fine. No need to hold my hand because I might be a little frighten by how big they are" Xander replied staring at the beast.

Willow still had her hand in his, as she was lost in thought as she turned the victim over with a sudden shock.

"Willow, what's wrong"? Xander asked as he wandered what she was staring at.

"Spike", Willow replied still shock that he was alive, lying on the floor unconscious. Or at least she hoped he was.

"Great, I though dead boy number two was dead."

"Xander?"

…………………………………………………………..

Buffy was still fighting the demons as she quickly dodged the demon and turned, slamming her Spear in to his face. The second Demon ran towards her as Faith approached it standing behind Buffy.

Great. Another one of these things I have to fight, Faith replied as the demon snared as it jumped on her.

Buffy grabbed a demon and slammed it into the wall, snapping its neck, before whirling around and throwing the spear into another demon. The third demon lunged. She reacted faster, catching the demon and tearing its body in half as Giles threw her the Scythe.

Thanks Giles, Buffy said.

Giles smiled and watched as the two Slayers faught the demons.

Faith struggled remembering the horrible beast she fought years ago with Angelus. The beast almost beat her to death but she wouldn't let them win, she had to be stronger. She quickly grabbed the demon around the neck and quickly grabbed the spear on the floor and stabbed her spear into its chest before it took a bite of her arm. She quickly got up as Giles came to help her.

"Are you ok?" Giles replied making sure his two slayers and others were fine.

"Bastard bit me", Faith replied kicking the huge rock of what was left of the Demon again. Faith there is a first aid kit on the bus, you should to get that cleaned up, he replied as he went to see what the commotion was about.

Buffy past Faith and quickly ran where Willow and Xander was.

Is he all right she replied, as she didn't see the person face yet?

Buffy? Willow replied

Willow what is…

Spike? Was all Buffy and everyone else could say. Even Giles was surprised but more worried to how he came back. He didn't trust him because mostly he was a vampire and he just didn't like him.

Buffy leaned down and cupped his face, as a tear fell down her cheek.

Spike leaned up and smiled for the first time in months since he seen Buffy face.

"Hello Luv"

……………………………………………………………………**..**

I'm sorry but the Angel/Buffy part will be next…I promise…this one I wanted Spuffy. There will be a little more Spuffy but more bangel.

Please review hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6 Revelation

**Title; **Ch 6 revelation

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually.. Lyrics by Live, "The Dolphin's Cry" & Sarah McLachlan - Possession

**Rating**; R violence, sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Cordelia/Angel

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Cordelia has a message for Angel. As Buffy and Spike talk about their feelings. And as I promise Buffy and Angel Reunite.

_Listen as the wind blows_

_From across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning_

_Memories trapped in time_

"Angel, wake up". There is no need to brood now, a familiar voice spoken.

Angel's eyes awoke to a pair of golden brown eyes staring at him. His eyes closed suddenly from the light shining toward him.

"Oh my…Cordelia is it really you?"

"Well, ya who else would it be?" She replied mockingly.

Angel stared at her quiet memorized as her looming white dress that spread flowed to the floor as the blinding white light slowly descended.

"Are you an Angel"?

Cordelia snickered and smiled at him. "Well I guest you could call it that but I still work for the powers to be and I came here to give you a message Angel."

"Oh another destruction of visions I guest", he replied knowing she would probably have to leave soon, which he hated. He didn't really want her to leave ever. She was his best friend and lover at one time, and he cared for her. Letting her go would be hard to do again.

"Angel, bad things are going to come that I need to warn you about. Wolfram & Heart are not going to stop going after you until your destroyed or anyone around is. There will be a lot of pain and heartache but you have to fight. Don't ever stop fighting even if there is death involved."

"Cordelia what are telling me", he replied standing inches from her. "Are you telling me that anyone that helps me will die?"

"Angel I know it's hard to understand but by the end of this all, things will be better. Your have your wish and dreams come true if you just don't give up."

"I know that frown Cordelia, someone else is going to die because of me isn't it," he replied slightly angered.

"Angel I cannot tell you, you just have to trust me and let things go as it is."

"No", Angel replied grabbing a hold of her arm.

"I lost so many already. I lost you and now I don't know what to do. Tell me please; give me another vision, anything to help me get rid of wolfram & heart".

Cordelia touched his chest trying to get him to let go as didn't realized she burned his shirt by his touch. He flinched away from her suddenly startled.

Your hands are……….

I'm sorry. I forgot I can't touch you. I'm full of goodness and I forgot your still a… she replied cutting off by not knowing what to say.

"A demon, a vampire. I know", Angel replied.

"Angel, I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. I have orders. I have to go now", Cordelia replied turning away.

"No please give me something, anything". He replied.

Cordelia turned and seen that sad face of his that she used to see and love.

"Angel"

Cordelia signed and went to him without hesitation. She could refuse that puppy dog look. So she ran to him and kissed him one last time as she gave him another vision. But she didn't let him see everything; it would destroy him if she did. Her lips finally left his and went back to the glowing light that appeared before her.

"Cordelia, don't leave me", he pleaded as he watched her walk away.

"Angel I'll be back don't worry, just be cautious for things to come".

"Good luck Angel"

Before Angel could say anything else was she gone in a blink of eye? His visions were not to come yet and his mind was suddenly drowsing into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour has past so far, and Buffy had so many questions for Spike. Like how he was back, how long has he been here and alive? Then her thoughts were all mix and tossed about Angel. If he was alive and if he was here, how was she going to tell Spike that she still loved Angel but cared about him too? Her thoughts were mixed with emotions for both vampires and it was beginning to be too much for her.

"Buffy"

"Huh, oh Spike your finally awake. Are you ok, anything broken?" Buffy asked concerned.

"No, Luv. I'll heal".

Spike stared at her, wanting to hold her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her but he couldn't. Because he just realized that she really shouldn't be here. It was too dangerous, for her getting involved, especially with the dream and Wolfram & heart after them.

"Buffy, why did you come here?"

Buffy stared at him wandering what he met by the question. Did he want her here?

"I heard what happen here and something about Wolfram & heart. I came here to help."

"No, Buffy you can't. Things have happen here, awful things, you should leave, it's too dangerous".

"Spike I'm not the only one that's a slayer now. I could have a whole army here if I wanted to", Buffy protested, as anger was whelming in her.

"I can see that", Spike replied staring at the ten Slayers at the back of the bus." But that doesn't change anything, your still die".

"Spike? A lot of people have died at Sunnydale too. I know how much pain it is".

"No you don't!" Spike screamed, getting everyone attention that was asleep on the bus.

"Everyone that Angel and I ever help the last couple of years is dead. There's only three of us now, well actually two counting Fred is a demon now".

Fred, Willow replied surprised.

"Ya, was all evil even killed the both of us but Angel had to go back and stop her, Long story," Spike replied getting back to the story. "What I was stating that if you stay here, you might not make it back. Ever since my stupid sire of pounce had decided to work against the Wolfram & Heart, it only cost death".

"Angel is alive", Buffy replied joyful.

"Ya, the pounce is alive. Brooding a lot more although".

"Spike do tell us who didn't make it", Giles replied feeling the need he should know.

Spike sat back down and rolled his eyes at him. "And now your just beginning to care", spike asked.

"I didn't know at the time Spike".

"Fine, I'll tell you. Doyle, Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia and Fred".

"Cordelia?" Xander replied shocked.

"I don't know the details but Angel probably knows", Spike replied.

"Wesley died," Giles, replied shocked.

"Ya, he fought a warlock demon named Cyvus Vail". He died fighting him.

"How about the demon?"

"Oh the demon, he's dead. Fred I mean Illyria she left him pieces. She cares about Wesley a great deal, some times I think Fred is still in there somewhere".

"I'm sorry, Spike" Buffy replied wishing she were there at the time to help them.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault Buffy". Spike replied as he felt her hands in his.

Buffy smiled as she did blamed herself for not helping and now even more so. She just sat there bored as everyone else was mostly quiet, or getting over the fact that innocent Wesley and Cordelia are actually gone. It makes her wander if Spike was right and she should leave.

Her heart says to stay but her dreams tell her to run that there is danger ahead.

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

Buffy was tired and needed the warmth she was tired of feeling cold inside. She kept dreaming, it was always different and she didn't know if was worry or another prophecy dream. And now she was back again, in another dream she just wandered what this one would be about.

She wrapped her arms around her body with some comfort and started walking. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ended up in a dark alleyway. It was a dead-end. She curses herself for doing it this again. Every time she daydreams she always went to the wrong area, which usually got her in a bad predicament.

Looking around she realized where she was and quickly started walking back to where she came. As she was half way threw the darken alley she remembered this was where she met Angel that one fateful night.

Buffy closed her eyes and smiled replaying all the memories of that day when she met the man or vampire that took her heart.

"I know what you are thinking, but don't worry I don't bite"

She suddenly thought she could hear him again in her head but it wasn't. It was someone behind her.

"Angel?"

"Hello lover, it's been awhile, well actually a week, since I Invaded your dream". He snickered.

"Go away, Angelus" she protested walking past him.

Angelus quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her forward. "Oh, I'm hurt Buffy. Didn't you miss me, l did?" He replied leaning closer as he pressed her body against his.

"No," Buffy raised her chin in boldness, as she tried not to show how upsetting his nearness was. Without hesitation She quickly reached for the stake she hidden in her cleavage but Angelus pushed her against the wall restraining her.

"Now, now there will be none of that" he replied. Buffy struggled, as she was suddenly struggling against him as he had and evil grin across his face. He moved his hand slowly to her blouse as he took the stake that was in her bra.

Nice place to hide this he replied throwing the stake down a near by drain. Angelus let her go and just stood they're watching to see if she would leave. "Stay" He replied staring deep into her eyes.

Buffy laughed, wandering what made him think she would listen. She took a step away but not before turning back like she had been forced to move back to him. And for some reason she did as she asked. She couldn't move, she moved back against the wall like a prey to him.

"What did you do, why can't I move", she replied angered at him.

He smiled and cupped her breast, making her moan with his touch. "It's the power of thrall. Most vampires have it. They just need to know how to use it." He replied as he moved his hand toward her face.

Angelus smiled coldly as he slowly looked at her from her neck and into those dark blue eyes. A small shiver ran up her spine. " He smiled loving toying with her mind.

_His demon roared in satisfy that some how he had the ability just like Dracula to hypnotize people. This was going to be fun he thought. He could get anyone to do anything for him and not to mention, food would be easy catch._

"What do you want Angelus?" said Buffy while trying to sound irritated but was terrified, knowing that she was trapped in this alley with him.

Angelus snickered and whispered closer to her ear. "Don't worry about what I want. Worry about What I can give you!"

Buffy was confused, wandering kind of game was he playing but before she had a chance to reply his face changed, as he took her mouth into his.

His teeth gently scraped against her tongue as he deepens the kiss. Buffy hands wrapped around his head, and she didn't understand why she was kissing his alter evil self. She loved Angel not him.

He Reached deep in her memories at that moment and gathered the strength from her pain and anguish and let it consumed him, and at that moment he knew she was his. It was like a dream he wanted for so long. Knowing what will happen very soon.

Buffy felt a wave of hatred hit her as his body was rubbing against hers, making her feel the same emotions that she felt for Angel. She hated that he could use the beautiful memories she and Angel had made to hurt her. She hated the demon for putting her and Angel through so much pain. And most of all, she hated herself for being affected by his touch.

With a furious cry, she punched him. She lunged against him, knocking him down. He laughed wicked at her, which only made her mad more so she kicked him and hauled him to his feet by his hair.

"No more, I will kill you", she replied trying to slap him, but he seized her wrist and hurled her into the brick wall.

Angelus lunged against her forcing her against the wall.

"Your mine, Buffy and always will be even in death."

And at that moment his face changed as he lowered his head. Buffy closed her eyes and tried to move away but he held her neck and told her to stay put. Buffy panicked and wandered if the same thing was going to happen to her again like all her other dreams

He tenderly kissed her neck replying all the other dreams in his mind as he sink his fangs into it.

A sharp pain shot through her body as he pierced her skin. Then suddenly the pain stopped. She was surprised. She had expected him to rip her throat apart, like he had done in her other nightmares, but never expected it to be this way. Angelus was holding her, pressing her body against his with right arm, as he ran his fingers through her hair. While he sucked ever so gently, Buffy begin to panic but she couldn't move and her heat was racing faster by the minute.

Slowly she felt her life slip away. Her skin grew ice cold while her mind and body became unfortunately numb. She welcomed the darkness without instinct at that moment and when she awoke she was the one thing she fought against.

………………………………………………………………

_The way you're bathed in light_

_Reminds me of that night_

_God laid me down into your rose garden of trust_

Angel awoke with a start. His head filling with guilt and sorrow and wandered why his demon was tormenting him with these dreams. His mind was still not awake, as he did not notice the people that were coming into his home. He yawned and step out of his bedroom and stopped as he stared at the guest. His eyes laid on Giles, Willow, Xander, Faith, Spike and then his eyes laid only on particular person that he couldn't take his eyes away from.

She was breathtaking; he couldn't believe she was actually here. She was the same like he always remembered her by. Her hair, her face was the same but you could tell she had grown into a beautiful fully-grown women and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The silence folded around the room, Angel could feel the heat that came off her body and he was drawn to it. There had been no room for thought, now there was too much.

He couldn't muster a thought. The only thing he said was "Buffy"

She stood there smiling giving him what he needed. She wanted to hug him but with the dreams she kept getting, she was somewhat scared that he would turn into Angelus and bite her. She just awoken from one when she gotten off the bus and it frighten her.

The room fell silent, no one knew what to say; given the situation, Until Spike finally said something.

"Would you just get it over with already? I can't stand it when you stare at him like he is a god or something he's a pounce".

Angel glared angered at Spike wandering why he didn't throw him out sooner, But by the looks of it Spike gotten himself into a heck of a fight with the bruises on his face.

"So Spike what happen to your face. Looks like a car hit you" he snickered.

"No, you bloody poof. Two demons tried to make a snack out of me".

"I guest they didn't want you. Maybe you should go back".

"Spike food, Err", Xander replied. Willow slaps his arm and gave him a stern look. Oww

Giles just sat down and watched them wandering why his slayer had to fall for vampires. This was like watching a soap opera.

Spike was staggering out of his chair now, ready to fight his sire.

Buffy watched and couldn't believe they were still fighting like kids. So decided she better do something about it before it got out of hand.

"Stop the both of you". Buffy demanded. "Spike go and get some rest before you hurt yourself more".

"Why, you care," he replied.

"Of course I do. I always will care for you but doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for not telling me you were alive all this time".

"Faith, could you please help him" Buffy replied.

"I'm not a baby I can take care of my self"-Spike protested.

"Hi Angel, good to see you again", Faith replied as she followed the blond vampire into his room.

Dawn yawned and wandered if she could pick her own room. The hotel was huge and knowing that she'll be staying here for awhile.

"Hi Angel", Dawn replied quickly giving him a hug. "Could I go and pick a room", she replied.

"Dawn"!

"No, it's fine, Buffy. The first floor is good", Angel replied.

"Well, I was going to ask what your doing here" Angel replied as he stared at the ten other slayers that just arrived into his hotel.

"I'm here to help you. Aren't you going to say your glad to see me?" Buffy replied hurt

"I am, I just think it's dangerous to be here. I don't want anything to happen to you".

"I'm not the only slayer anymore Angel. I have ten other slayers with me. No one is going to hurt us" she replied placing her hand on his chest. "Not even you".

"I miss you", he replied cupping his hand with hers.

"I do too" before he could say anything else her arms were wrap around his as he hugged her back.

"It's good to have you back in my arms", Buffy protested as for once she felt safe in his arms.

…………………………………………………………….

"This is perfect. All together as one big happy family," Hamilton replied staring down into the crystal.

"I think it's time to set the plans into motion. What do you think Lilah?" He smirked.

"Well ya, I'm tired of waiting need some action to happen". Lilah replied.

Hamilton stared as his minions came over and placed the master's bones on the alter.

"Start the ritual", Hamilton said

"_Let the bones of the 1st master be cursed by the Rai Erathin _

_As the first four will be cursed threw the undead body_

_As it will let the evil spread threw these bones and be cursed for those after._

_And let the lust control them as the thrall will be one with them while the cries of the _

_Moon will be cursed with the strength to walk among light of day of the living._

_Then let the prophecy be fulfilled of the damned in the eyes of there true self_

_as the first four will be cursed with pain, sin and fertility._

_As any other undead creature would__ turn humans into vampires_

_More viciously when the full moon rises_

_Then the master will awaken all undead and then there will be hell on earth."_

Let the suffering and games begin, Lilah replied smirking

………………………………………………………………………

Please tell me what you think. Or if you have any questions

More reviews please love reviews!

Plus I wanted to thank all the reviewers I gotten so far. Thanks


	7. Ch 7 Cursed

**Title; **Ch 7 Cursed

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually..

**Rating**; R sexual content, some language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, faith/spike

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Wolfram & heart cursed Angel but Angel doesn't know what is happening to him. Spike wanders if Buffy still loves him but his eye is on another slayer, as the evil law firm also curses him.

Four hours has past since Buffy and her friends have arrived and he feels like he can't stop thinking about her. Since the moment she step foot into his home, he knew all those memories would come back to him and he would never let her go. But he knew he should send her away. Far away knowing that Wolfram & heart wanted him dead and is still after him. Other then that he was preparing himself, well actually dreading for the visions he would be getting from Cordelia soon.

His eyes never left her body as he wandered what happen to that innocent girl he knew long ago. She had the same personality, it just seemed like she grown up more. Which gave him more the reason to realize that he missed her terribly and always will love her. The only thing that was stopping him from jumping her bones was his alter ego. Additionally he knew if he did get that one moment of pleasure from her, he would truly regret it, knowing that he would change into Angelus like he did on her 17th birthday.

He can still remember that day of taking her in his arms and laying her down on his bed. She was so beautiful and young at the time. He never did forget that moment once he received true happiness for the first time in his life and he never forgot what it cost him.

He stared up and she was just standing there, her face-harden as she talked to her friends but he knew she was nervous. He could smell it. It's been two years since he seen her and she looked more beautiful then he could of imagine. He was taking in her changes just as she studied his. He cocked his head to the side and ran his eyes appreciatively up and down her slim form. The clothes she had thrown on were a pair of jeans that gave her a perfect view of her perfect shaped ass, and the blue blouse she wearied fit nicely around the curves of her slim waist and her perfect size breast.

He shook his head staring away for a moment. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He usually could hold his temptation and his control for lust but something was off with him, he could feel it. It felt like something was pulling him to find a mate but it wasn't just him, it was Spike too. He could smell the lust pouring off of him as he stared at the petite slayer, which angered him a little.

He remembers when he seen her before Sunnydale was destroyed. He could smell spike on her and it made him angry to think that his chide can take what isn't his. Furthermore, once he seen spike came back that day at his office, he had the emotion to dust him if he wasn't invisible. But lately it hasn't bothered him since she wasn't here but now, it was starting to bother him again. So he got up and stood by the window, trying to keep his eyes paired away from Buffy.

………………………………………………

Buffy stared back at him once he turned around knowing he was broody or worrying about her being here and somehow she could tell he changed for some reason. Her eyes roamed his shoulder to the side of his face and that was all it took to have her eyes roam his body.

The Bastard still looked good, with all the muscle and tone body. It was making her hard just to look at him. His hair was pure and shining black; only the tips were still pale brown. The look made his eyes bluer and his face, if anything, sharper. He wore a dark red shirt that had three buttons open revealing his chest. Her head was spinning as she tried to look away but the more she stared the more she noticed he hasn't gotten much sleep maybe for days. His eyes look drowsy and sleepless. It made her wander what Spike told her about the battle. All the death and all his friends' gone. Maybe he really was miserable.

Then her eyes lay on spike in the room next to hers. Spike is a fixation of attractiveness. Perfect sculpt face and eyes of a predator. He also looked the same, the same swag and looks. Yet, he looked so peaceful and cute resting in his room. She wandered why she didn't notice it before.

"Earth to Buffy" Dawn said waving her hand in front of her face.

Dawn continued to poke her sister knowing it would irritate her. Buffy shook her head, as she noticed Dawn irritating her again.

"What Dawn?"

"You're really in love with him, aren't you, or all you in love with both of them?"

Buffy thoughtfully gasped at her sister. "No, Why would you ask that?"

"It's pretty obvious?" Dawn rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Buffy, admit it. You love them."

Buffy's eyes held a sinful gleam. "Yes, as …friends?" she asked airily.

"Liar, Dawn replied." I can see that lusty smile on your face every time you look at them, mostly of Angel thro."

"Dawn shh…they will hear you", Buffy replied motioning her to the kitchen where she found Xander and Willow.

"It's not like they don't know", Dawn replied sitting next to Xander.

"Know what", Xander asked curiously.

"That Dawn is a pain in the…"

"That she's in love with Spike and Angel", Dawn quickly replied

Xander choked on the coffee he was drinking and stared back at Buffy. "What?"

"No, that is not true you guys. I just have mixed emotions and don't know what I'm thinking". She said quickly sitting down.

"You didn't' do a spell? Did you willow?"

No, I'm free of spells, no magic, and no spells ever………unless it's an emergency". Willow spoke slightly.

"Xander I'm fine. It's not a spell…it' s just me".

"Well, you know that would be very wrong if you dated both of them or either of them considering they are blood-sucking vampires", Xander mocked.

"Xander" Willow replied jabbing him in the arm. Oww

"We're not dating, okay?" Buffy sighed. "I mean, after everything we've been through together? The whole enemies thing and the dying. Dating is the last thing I'm thinking about".

"Oh, c'mon, Buffy. I know you want to date Angel more. He is cute and hot" Dawn replied as everyone was staring at her now. "I mean in a friend type of way".

"Yeah, sure", Buffy replied remembering the one time she had a crush on Spike but didn't say anything.

"The only reason I'm asking is I would like a little warning, okay? Preferably before I go into your room and get an eyeful of exposed skin in towels."

"That only happened once--god, Dawn. Give me some credit."

Dawn snorted. "No way. Seeing you're ex boyfriend Angel looking all underwear model was ghastly enough. If I'm gonna have to deal with both of them like that, I want to know ahead of time so I can plan my therapy appointment."

Buffy laughed. "Dawn, that would never happen." she replied nervously avoiding her sister's and friends eyes.

Dawn was sitting there waiting for an answer. "So is that my warning?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "God, why is everyone always so concerned bout my love life? Geez, I promise you--when I have details to share, you'll so be the first to know." She replied getting up from her chair.

"I'll hold you to that", Dawn replied.

"You can exclude me in that conversation", Xander said.

Buffy ignored Xander and Dawn as she almost ran into Giles.

"Oh, sorry Giles. Any news on where the latest demons are hiding?"

"No not at the moment. I'm still trying to get information from Spike and Angel."

"Great, I'm going to check on the others."

Giles sat back down with the group wandering why he had a bad feeling about being here.

……………………………………………………

Buffy was suddenly feeling oddly bare without her sweater, as she noticed Angel staring at her threw the doorway. Buffy turned away wandering if this was a good ideal to come here.

She sat down on the couch as she heard Angel walk over by her.

"How has things been?" he asked sitting down by her.

I'm been fine, she asked wandering how long it would take for him to ask about her formal date.

"I realize you've moved on or at least I hope you didn't' with that…

"You mean the immortal", Buffy quickly replied.

"Um, well ya", Angel replied slight angered at the mention of his name.

"Well, you wouldn't be jealous if I told you I was dating him would you?" She asked as she noticed his face frowned with anger and she loved it.

"N…no", He replied lying.

"Liar, I can tell when your lying. If I told you I had sex with him, would you hunt him down like you did a couple years ago or should I say stalking me again."

"What?" Angel was slightly angered at her for even saying that to him. And not to mention he could hear Angelus roaring inside him to murder him if he got a hold of him and give Buffy a lesson or too. Angel ignored him and stared back at the blond slayer grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you doing this to piss me off because it's working?"

Buffy smiled and got up from her seat. "I told you not to stalk me again or I would teach you a lesson and so I did". She replied walking away.

Angel stood up and abruptly pulled her towards him. "Buffy he's evil and how could you let him"………

"Angel, I was joking" she replied moving his hands away from her.

"What?"

"I did that to piss you off since I found out about the little stalking routine in Paris that you did. No worries, I knew he was evil so I killed him. No need to worry about him".

"Oh", Angel replied gently releasing her arms. "So you didn't have"

"No, I didn't" she replied lying. It was only one time and she hated her self for it, but in the end she made him pay, for lying to her. Buffy sat back down as he sat down by her, as he noticed she was nervous about something.

Angelus sneered inside of angel fearing the fear come off of her, knowing she lied at that moment. _She should get a nice spanking for that_. Angel ignored him as he sat back down trying to get the image of him bending Buffy over his knee.

"Buffy, I know you came back to help me but" ………

"But what?"

"That if you still"…

"That If I still love you", she replied unaware of what she just said. She could see it in his eyes that he was waiting for an answer, knowing she should just tell him the truth.

Angel heart would have been pounding if he had one. It felt like minutes was passing before she answered.

"Buffy"

"Of course I love you… I always have?"

Angel smiled and his heart almost felt up with joy. It was so long she was by him and he stared at her watching a tear fall down her cheek. He automatically scooted and moved closer and pulled her into his arms, holding her body, and caressing her hair, as she sobbed against him.

"I thought you were dead before I came here. I couldn't handle it and I realize I can't live without you or…I mean. I miss you and I don't want anything to happen to you". I had to see if you were ok.

He didn't know what to say. He was almost happy until she said or. Which he had a petty good ideal who she was referring too. But he ignored that and just held her, glad to be back in her warm arms again.

"Buffy I'm fine. Nothing bad will happen to me."

"I know but"…

"Buffy you have nothing o worry about it."

"How about Wolfram & Heart?"

"I wouldn't worry about them.

Well, ok, she replied unsure of his answer from what Spike told her.

"I just wanted to let you know that when I left you, it was because I couldn't give you everything that you need. I know you said children aren't important but I just wanted you to be with someone else that could give you everything."

"Angel, I don't care..." Buffy interrupted

"I know you can't make love to me or give me what I need but it doesn't matter. You make me happy".

Angel smiled happily as he heard something dropped near by. Buffy leaned over and peered over the couch.

To her surprised she looked up to see Spike walking back to his room probably angered.

"Spike"

Buffy got up as she seen Angel staring at her knowing what he was thinking.

Um, I was just worried about Spike he seems to be up.

"Oh"

I'm going to go and check on him, Buffy replied walking quickly to his room.

Angel sat back down wandering what she possible could see in spike, and how come she had to fall for two vampires and especially one of them being his chide and all.

………………………………………………………

Buffy slowly opened the door, and walked into see spike resting on the bed. His face was almost clear of the bruises he gotten from the demons. She wanted to go and help him but she knew he was probably upset from seeing Angel and her together.

"Are you ok?"

I'm fine, slayer. What do you want?

Buffy approached him knowing he was jealous.

"I know you heard Angel, and me and I just wanted to tell you…"

To tell me you fell for the wanker, ya I know. I always knew you loved him even when you told me you loved me right before I died.

"I did", she spoke.

"And now?"

She didn't know what to say, she didn't' want to tell them the truth. _Like hay I love you and Angel, couldn't we try to work things out_. She shook her head knowing her friends and especially Xander would be thinking she's a slut now.

"I don't know, I think I love"……………

Before she even had a chance to do anything, Buffy heard a scream or more like a growl from both vampires. Spike fell on to his knees as Buffy quickly ran to him and moved his faced forward as his face turned to his demon.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"No…my bloody soul. It's trying to leave", he replied pushing her away.

"Leave Slayer, if my soul is coming back you know Angelus will be back too."

"Oh god, Angel " Buffy quickly stood up as Faith entered the room.

"What's going on B?"

"Watch him, his soul might be…gone."

"Gone, shouldn't we chain him or something?"

"No, he's not the one I'm worrying about."

………………………………………………….

Buffy quickly ran into Angel room as she seen him on his knees on the floor. She quickly kneeled by him on the floor and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling his face to her, noticing his demon surfaced

"Angel"

"Buffy, you have to leave. My soul… It's trying to break free" he replied. Her face was contort and confused as he stared at her.

He couldn't explain it. It felt like his soul was escaping and his consumption to kill and mate was much stronger then he could bear. Furthermore he couldn't aloud that, she needed to leave or she would have to kill him.

Buffy quickly grabbed his face and cupped forward. "No", she replied shaking her head, knowing this couldn't' be happening. It was impossible. Without noticed he grabbed her arms and pulled her forward, She freezes for a moment as he stares at her neck.

He was fighting his demon, trying not to bite her but before he could, she throws him off her, shoving him away violently.

"Get a stake Buffy, do it?" he replied yelling She feels her hands close into fists, as she kneels by him.

"No" she replied again with tears steaming down her face. She couldn't kill him even if he did change to Angelus. She loved him too much. So she quickly went back to him and straddled him, pinning his hands to the floor. "You need to calm down."

" I can't Buffy, you need to leave before something bad happens"

"No"

By the screams and the yelling, Giles and the rest of the gang were in the room now. Angel was embarrassed by her hostility and his demon was grinning as Buffy was straddling him.

………………………………………………………………………..

Spike didn't know what was wrong with him, his soul felt like it was leaving him and he felt like he wanted to kill or mate anything that was human. Spike quickly moved away from Faith trying to stay fall away from the slayer knowing he could hurt or kill her if she didn't stayed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Spike, I'm trying to help", Faith replied admiring his lean slim body near the wall. She moved forward again, noticing he was scared of her, which surprised her because he wasn't scared of anything.

"What are you afraid of Spike?"

"Go away Faith before something bad happens", Spike yelled.

"I can take care of my self Spiky, she replied sitting by his bed.

"So you want me to tie you up just in case, or you're going to be good little vamp?"

Spike laughed reminding himself that time she was in Buffy body. I _could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more. And you know why I don't? Because it's wrong._

"Or maybe you can ride me like a gallop until your legs bucked and your eyes rolled up", he replied suddenly pulling her against him.

"Oh good memory, those were good times but I'm seeing your not joking and just plain horny now", Faith smiled as she suddenly pushed him away.

"Go to sleep spike and if I see anyone dead in the morning, I'm staking your ass".

Faith was suddenly walking away as she felt something bit in to her shoulder suddenly. She leaned over and seen spike biting down on her shoulder.

Faith screamed and elbowed him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Bastard bit me".

Faith turned around as she seen Spike on the floor unconscious. Well at least he is out, she replied walking back to the hall to find Buffy.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Buffy what is wrong with Angel and Spike?" Giles replied as he seen him lying on the floor with Buffy cupping his face.

"Buffy, I mean it"; Angel replied pushing her away angered as he tried to find a stake himself.

"No", Buffy replied again as she moved forward, as she pinned his arms to the floor again.

"I will not stake you or anybody else will," Buffy replied staring back at Giles and her friends.

Giles had the motion to say something knowing he did not ever want to see Angelus return. As for Xander he just grabbed the nearby cross he had hidden in his pants pocket but getting suddenly aroused by Buffy straddling Angel.

Willow just stared at Buffy wandering if she should go find an orb just incase if Angel did lose his soul again.

Buffy stared back at Angel and noticed there are tears in his eyes . She unclenches her hands from his and moves off of him.

"Angel, Stop? I will not kill you again. I cannot bare it. I love you, " she replied with almost tears in her eyes now.

"I can't lose you Buffy or anyone either. Everyone that is around me dies, it's best if you just get rid of me now, he replied in her arms. Buffy caressed his face as she seen his face restored back to his human features. Buffy turned toward Giles.

"Giles were, ok. Please give us some time alone. And I think if it's best if we research on what is happening with Angel and Spike".

Faith quickly walked up to them, and had to chucked once she seen Buffy straddling Angel.

I guest you like to ride too?"

"Faith, what do you want?"

"Well I had a problem with Spike. But I took care of it, after the bastard bit me".

"Oh my god, you didn't' kill him did you?" Buffy replied rolling off of Angel.

"Oh, that leaves dead boy one", Xander replied.

"Xander, shut up", Willow replied suddenly angered at his remarks.

"No, I just knocked him out," Faith replied leaving the room.

"Buffy shouldn't you chain them or something", Xander replied hesitating.

"No, I'll take care of Angel".

Angel sneered as Angelus leaned up and almost jumped her but she got the upper hand and pushed him back to the floor.

"Angel, don't".

Angel rolled his eyes at the strong headed blonde that wouldn't listen to him, and furthermore with her straddling him like this he felt like he wanted to take her right then, or more of his demon wanted to also.

"Buffy are you sure your going to be ok", Giles said.

"Yes, go"…Buffy replied.

Once they were gone, Buffy turned back to Angel and stared down at him.

" Angel, I won't kill you and I'm staying even if I have to face Angelus again, no arguments"

" Buffy, no" Buffy protested and placed her finger on his lips. "Don't,"

"Now you're going to be good, and not bite me or anyone else?"

Buffy, I didn't' meant to. My demon was surfacing. I couldn't' control him. He replied sadly.

"Come on stand up", Buffy replied helping him up as she noticed the sadness in his face but suddenly noticing his erection poking threw his pants.

"I guest I caused an interaction", she replied staring at the thing poking from his pants.

Angel cupped his hand over his barge as embarrassment showed on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"………

"Um, don't' worry about it. It not like you were going to pounce on me?"

Angel glared back and told her the best truthful of "no" he could say. Even know his demon was telling him to devour her.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I feel different; I mean my soul is still there it's just I don't know, something is not right. You know I didn't' mean to"….

"I know Angel, don't worry about that, as of right not I think you need to sleep, looks like you didn't' get much of it." She replied.

"No, I guest not. You really should go", he replied.

"No, I'll get Giles and the rest of the gang to research this and find out what's happening. And if your soul did leave, I have my best friend Willow here. She can restore your soul in a matter of time."

"I know but"…

"Don't; just go asleep and everything will be fine in the morning". She replied covering him up and then laying down beside him until he fell asleep.

He stared at her as he rests, not saying anything. He just smiled at her beautiful face. Her smile was gracious like a precious flower and he wished at this moment he could take her and give what she needed but he knew that was impossible. Furthermore he wandered why he broke down and screamed. He knew it wasn't just him. He heard spike and something was off, in his blood maybe, something was changing; the whole area of L.A was different. He could feel it, in him self and others vampires like him in the city. He didn't' know what happening. He just knew Wolfram and heart probably did this to pay him back and knowing that he just wished Buffy would leave.

She would at least be safer then here. His visions and dreams started to consume him at that moment as he fell fast asleep in her arms

……………………………………………………………………….

During that moment, Spike awoke and was wind up on something changing inside him. He could feel it. He quickly opens the window and stared at the full moon that seem to hypnotize him.

He quickly jumped out the two-story window and landed on his feet, as he felt everything that was broken healed.

He felt new, alive and something of evilness overwhelming him.

It made him feel something, something dark and wicked. Like the darkness of his precious Drusillia and wandered could she possibly be in Sunnydale still. Because for some reason he could fell the presence of family around the area, but it wasn't Angelus.

"I think it's time to party." He replied slipping into the dark night.

…………………………………………….

Just wanted to thank all the reviews again

But I would love more reviews, please…or maybe ideals of what you want to happen.

Thanks again


	8. Chapter 8 prediction

**Title; **Ch 8 Prediction

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually. Lyrics by Strange & Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You)"

**Rating**; R violence, sexual content, language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Faith/Spike, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dru and a surprise guests at the end.

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **It's 's better if you read to find out. It's a bangel, Spaith fic

I'll put a spell on you

_You'll fall asleep_

_When I put a spell on you_

_And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

Quietly, Angel stirred in his sleep as he opened his eye. His eyes peered into the sleeping beauty of his slayer, which lay next to him. She was alive and well, thanking god that his nightmares were not real. His eyes adjusted to the light from the window as he just noticed the sun's rays coming threw hitting him. He was about to jump off the bed when he noticed his skin wasn't smoking from the rays of light. Confused he laid back down wandering if this was another dream, because if this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He wandered if he was human then. His hand went to his chest and a frown appeared on his face. His undead heart was not beating; it was cold and dead like it always was. He quickly decides to proof the theory if his was a dream as he stood up making sure not to wake the sleeping slayer.

He stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open, letting the sun hit his skin all over. His heart would of come to life if it wasn't dead. He was consumed with joy realizing that he should calm himself down before he got too excited and released his demon. He quickly made his way back to the bed and laid back down wanting to tell his lover the good news, but instead he just sat there and watched her sleep. She was so cute when she sleeps.

Angel smiled his face staring at her pouty lips as she tossed her head to the left of the bed, and moaned. Angel grinned wandering if she was dreaming about him again. He just hoped it wasn't about Angelus. Ever since he and spike destroyed most of the demons it seems like were nightmares of Angelus awaken and killing Buffy

He paused tossed the vivid dreams aside and stared back at her. Her eyes opened and she jerked away from him slightly scared. He noticed it and prayed that angelus wasn't haunting her too.

"Buffy", he called gently caressing his hand on her cheek.

"Angel I'm sorry I"……….. Then she realized he was in the direct morning sunlight and pushed him to the floor quickly.

"Angel, what are you doing, you could have been turned to ashes", she scowled. Are you trying to kill your self?

"Buffy" Angel shook his head as she protested to get up. He quickly rolled over and picked her up and decided to show her as he moved towards the window.

"Angel, what are you doing? Put me"…

Her voice stopped and stared at him as he pulled the curtain down. He let the sun shine on him as her face light up a smile and stared at him with joy.

"How?"

Angel smiled not knowing the answer and before he had a chance to say anything, she pushed him to the floor and kissed him hard.

It has been so long to feel his body near her. She knew this was a moment she would never forget and the fact that he might be able to have that one moment of joy. Further more she wanted nothing more then to have Angel make love to her.

Angel kissed her back, taken in by the moment as her hot lips touched his warming his soul, just as he remembered with that tingeing feeling in his gut, that she was his. She pushed him back pressing her chest to his and deepened the kiss thrusting her tongue in his mouth. She rubbed up against his body and kissed him full of passion. Her tongue slid into his mouth again playing with it for only several moments, Her hands moved toward his pants and raked it over his erection. He moaned loudly knowing that he had stopped her before he lost himself in the moment.

She quickly unbuttons his shirt with his help and threw it to the side. His mouth moved to her neck as he quickly unbuttons her shirt and pulled one side of her bra down, baring one of her breast.

"Oh Angel," she whispered, as his lips lashed on to her fully-grown breast. She gazed down at him with lustful eyes as he nursed and pleasured her. His demon taunted him telling him to bite her and make her one of us. Angel ignored him and released his mouth as his hands went up to cup her face to stare back at her green eyes.

"Angel please". Her hands slid around his waist and cupped his buttocks. He groans as her hands went back to his pants as she quickly tries to undo his pants.

His mind was filled with lust and hunger and he knew he couldn't do this, even know he wanted to drive himself to the hilt of her, but he stopped himself. He still had his demo, in him and he knew he couldn't do what she wanted; it would cost him his soul if he did.

"Buffy?"

"Need you" she wined trying to pull her top off.

"No", he replied rolling away from her.

She looked up at him hurt and unsatisfied.

His eyes were clenched tightly, his mouth breathing out irregular pants and sighs as he stood on the other side of the room smelling the vague scent of her sex in the air.

"I thought you…

"I do Buffy, but I still have the demon in me. I cannot risk it". He replied sadly. "I don't know how I'm not affected by the sunlight. But I know it's probably had happen last night. I was going to tell you before you"….

"Before I pounce on you." she smirked. "Sorry. I just thought".

"Um, ya". He replied picking up his shirt and staring back at her lustfully, noticing her blouse was crooked showing part of her cleavage. He turned trying to look away from her because It was so hard to control him self from her. It felt like if he didn't have her soon he would take her not caring about the curse. Furthermore it seems once the darkness of night comes if seems to pull him down worse.

" I know the curse is stopping us but…it doesn't' mean we can still have fun", she replied walking over to him with an evil grin.

"Buffy, n, no. We can't. Angel replied pulling her forward harshly. I will not release Angelus because of one moment of happiness Buffy. I cannot lose you and I don't think I can lose anyone else.

"I'm sorry Angel", she said sadly wishing she hadn't said anything. He was angry and sad and for some reason she wandered if there was something he wasn't telling her. Do you want to talk about it, she replied rubbing her hand on his back.

Angel controlled his emotions and hugged her, not wanting to tell her of the awful dreams of Angelus returning. And the fact he lost all his friends he didn't want to weep or cry like he did a month ago. He was a total wreck then. He just wanted her to be safe and not in the hands of his evil self. He loved her too much to hurt her anymore.

"No, Buffy, It doesn't' matter about that. You're here and that's what matters." he replied. She smiled and placed her hand on his chest. He smiled staring at her eyes and the curve of her neck that led to those breasts that he loved of hers. He stared back at her hoping she would leave before he did something that he would regret. Buffy followed his eyes and noticed what he was staring at.

": Why don't you tell me about the that dream of yours?" He asked concerned and before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Buffy quickly moved her hands and fixed her blouse as the door opened.

"Faith ….is everything ok?"

"Well, no but things seem to be going good for you B", Faith replied staring at Angel bare hot chest. Faith licked her lips and turned away wandering what was wrong with her. She felt like she wanted to jump him and ride him until she got her a release. She stared at him for a moment and stared back at Buffy.

"Faith?"………….

"Faith is there something you want to tell me?" Buffy replied agitated.

"No, well, ya. Spike seems to be gone. He wasn't in his room and the window was opened".

"Oh, great," Buffy replied rolling her eyes. "Do you think you can try to find him, before the sun ……well I guest it's already up. Guest you have to check somewhere dark or………..Daylight.

I think Spike might have the same problem as me? Angel spoke.

Faith stared at him and finally noticed. Are you human?

No, I wish. He replied. Some how the sun cannot affect me and I think it is the same with spike.

"So how would I find him then, faith replied shrugging her shoulder, as she felt the need to get away from angel. He was making her horny and she needed to leave before she regrets it.

"I don't know just take a few slayers with you just incase", Buffy said.

"I don't think I'll need them", faith replied walking quickly away. He's harmless, at least that what she hopes.

She seems to never listen, Buffy replied irritated.

Angel laughed and smiled at her. "Like someone I know."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Faith walks quickly to the town cemetery, arms pumping, fuming as she went. She was angry at Spike knowing he better be here so she can drag his ass back. Other then that she was still pissed that he bite her. He left a mark on her and She'd wandered why she has been kidding herself into assuming he was harmless. That was what Buffy told her and he did have a soul so maybe she should rethink on dusting him once she seen him, or better yet give him the ride of his life.

Faith chuckled at the image of her lying on top of that smooth muscled body of his. Staring into his icy deep blue eyes and that blond hair of his that seem to fit his looks just perfect, and those sharp angles of his cheekbones that made him look like a predator of the night.

She pictured his sculpt pecs and abs bare in front of her. His magnificent muscled tone body and the way he strives into a room thinking he's all that. Although she did think he was hot giving her the reason to wander why slayers are so attracted to soul vampires. Maybe it's the demon in her. After all that is what Xander described why Buffy would ever go out with Angel.

Faith smirked and wanders what Buffy would think if she went out with spike. She knew they still cared for one another but other then she really thinks spike would go out with her. And the fact that he wanted to pounce on her last night gave her more the reason she wanted him. She hadn't thought of him this way before. Then she remembered last night when he bit her, other then that, she seems to be drawn to have him more. She wanders if Spike had a thrall? " "Nah, that would never happen, she thought.

She laughed as she walked threw the cemetery. "Spike having a thrall? ya sure."

Her thoughts were lost as she suddenly heard a moan, and the sound of someone making out nearby.

"God, why can't people just get a room", she though

She kept on moving closer to the sound when she since a vamp near. She quickly took the stake out of her bra and held it in her hand. She moved forward being prepared when she heard a voice.

"Spoike, harder you bad bad boy she giggled"

"Dru" Faith heard Spike breathe out.

Faith put two and two together quickly. This was Spike's old girlfriend. She quietly went around the corner and opened the door of a crypt. She stared into the distance of the two vamps making out on the coffin.

"Well isn't this just great, a big old family get-together. Are you sure your not evil since your banging with that thing, faith replied in discuss as she looked at Dru."

Spike quickly got up and put his finally released cock back in his pants.

"What are you doing here? Spike growled"

"Spoike my darling boy, aren't you going to make the nasty slayer go away." Dru asked giving a wicked glare at Faith.

Faith stepped back turning to glare at Spike. He stood frozen lustfully at Faith, as he was still not satisfied what Dru gave him. He shook his head as if waking from a dream, as he stared at the slayer. She was a perilous beauty, equally within and out, and he knew that was the reason she fascinated him so much. She was just like Buffy, but not pure, she was quiet dark working for warriors for the side of good. Other then that he wanted and needed a slayer to satisfy his temptations. It's been so long since he been with Buffy that he knew the next thing best would be Faith since Buffy seemed to move on with his grandsire. He just wanted to feel that tight warm heat to satisfy his soul, but for some reason his head wasn't thinking clearly. He doesn't remember what he really did the last couple of hours, all he remembered he was shagging Dru when he came into or more like his demon was.

Dru frowned as he stared at her and knew what she was probably reading his mind.

"Angered she approached Spike. "You naughty, naughty boy you, letting the slayer fill you head again with wrongful sinful things. You should be punished my bad, bad boy?" Dru asked

"Dru, I'm not thinking of nothing. Faith is a friend, he replied as he leaned over by Faith, playing with a strain of her hair.

"Liar" Dru replied angered. She stared wickedly at faith and got a nice vision. "Kill her now. Kill the slayer for princess, then we can make beautiful colors together." She purred viciously.

"What the hell!" Faith yelled moving away from Spike and staring at Drusilla in revulsion. "Spike you better take your crazy bitch elsewhere if you don't want her to have a stake stuck in her chest."

Spike swiftly spoke up trying to resolve the situation. "Faith she won't hurt you"

"Well, ya I'm talking about me, not her, " she grinned holding the stake in her hand.

You didn't say that before we killed that tasteful girl earlier, Dru purred.

"What is she talking about spike?" Faith replied staring at Spike angered. "Because if your evil sadistic vampire, I'll stake your ass," Faith replied.

Before spike could resolve the situation more, Dru quickly glared at her and decided to take advantage of it, knowing spike wasn't him self. Dru stared at her with her blue eyes as she started to sway. " Be in me, be in my eyes and see with your heart" Dru smiled as she seen tears forming in her eyes as she quickly grabbed her throat and tried to strangle the life out of her.

Tears began to run down Faith's face. She whispered quietly "Mayor Wilkins?"

Spike knew what Drusilla was doing when she started to sway as she grabbed her neck, butt before he could yank Faith towards him Dru threw her in the air as her head hit a nearby stone knocking her out.

"Drusilla stop it. Don't do this!" he replied grabbing Dru and shaking her.

No…don't you see Spoike?" the stars say there are more powers at work here. Your soul is leaving when the darkness takes over.

Dru, I don't have time to listen to this, he replied quickly throwing her to the ground as he walked over to Faith to see if she is ok.

No, she is a slayer. You should kill her like the ones we did long ago, she replied angered.

No Dru, he replied picking Faith up and noticed she was still alive, her heartbeat beating steady. He cradled her in his arms and walked away leaving Dru standing there quiet mad and furious with him. Spike walked out not noticing the fact that he and Dru were in the mist of the morning of daylight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

A splatter of blood appears on her shirt as Tara falls over. Her eyes stare at her dead love as tears formed in her face. The Rage, the hatred, that darkness overwhelmed her. Power coursed through her being as her soul screamed crying to over power the darkness within her. Then Tara body appeared and Willow smiled but not before seeing the blood dibbing from her shirt.

"Tara"

"You, it was your fault that I died, she screamed. If you have would have never been friends with Buffy then I would be alive sill. It's your fault, she replied angered.

"No, Willow replied with tears in her eyes.

Then warren appeared, and his skinless body made her finch remembering she did this to him.

"You should pay for what you did to me, but there is a better way to end all that pain", he replied staring at her. Willow turns away hoping he would just go away. She couldn't stand this any longer. "Please leave me alone"

"No… don't you know your gift is the end of the world".

NO, willow replied turning around as she seen Tara body skin just like warrens.

"It is your gift"

Willow awoke with a gasp with an overflow of warm tear down her face. The images scorched into her brain with painful memories. "Tara!" she whispered dreadfully, tasting the tears on her mouth.

"Willow?" Xander said with worry, shifting in the bed uncomfortably. He had come to the room to check on her noticing she was talking and crying in her sleep and got worried. It's been like this for two day now, bad dreams or nightmare. He had confronted her hoping to keep her from worrying too much.

"Will?"

"She's dead."

He softens at her words as he wraps his arms around her, giving her some confront. She mutely cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Willow stared up wiping her teary face as Xander waved a tissue at her charmingly. She accepted with a smile, knowing he was always the one that cheered her up when she was down.

"Thank you Xander, she smiled.

He gazed at her, the teary eyes and the red hair with the most beautifulness green eyes he ever seen. He didn't know threw out the years of there friendship that he didn't' realize how much he really truly loved her. Furthermore wandering why if took him so long to just figure it out now.

"You're beautiful," he corresponds gently, brushing the hair from her face. I don't know why it took me this long to figure this out Xander replied staring at her face. "I think I love you"

Willow didn't know what to say because they were best friends for live and the fact she promised her self she didn't want to go threw this again but then again maybe she should look with her heart instead of her mind.

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye and found herself checking out his face and her abs. Her eyes quickly moved upwards to his face. "Xander."

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in Xander's tight embrace as his head had cupped her face and kissed her breathily on the lips.

"It's okay, Will. It would of happened sooner or later, and it won't be the last time. We can only do the best we can, and I can't let what I feel for you past again." Willow smiled and laid back on the bed staring at him.

Wow, no remarks of saying this is wrong since your gay, Xander joked.

No, she replied pulling him forward on the bed with her. I'm not gay or well I don't know exactly. All I know is I just want you here with me, because I feel the same way.

Xander smiled his heart feeling up with joy and accepted that as she snuggled close to him.

Stay and hold me, she said tired.

Sure, anything for you will.

Willow smiled and for once she felt like she was safe again and that she might get a good night sleep in the arms of her soul mate.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Giles was staring at the book in front of him, trying to figure out the encrypted message in there. He has been researching on what is happening to Angel and Spike and can't seem to find any thing but some type of prophecy regarding the chosen one. Although he hated to find out knowing this is the same book that predicted Buffy's death from the master. He actually though of a couple times of putting the book away and just let faith and time to past for the future to come. But his curiously sometimes gets the best of him especially if it has anything to do with his slayer. She was like a daughter to him and he would do anything to prevent something bad happening to her.

Giles stared up and seen Willow and Xander come down the steps holding hands. He smiled at the two couple muttering "Finally". He knew all those years that they should have been went out. He could tell there was a connection between the two and he wandered if things would have been differently for them in high school, they would have probably been married by now.

"So what your doing G-man?"

"Well, just researching on a prophecy or more like encoding it" Giles replied.

"I want to help, if it is to help Buffy", Willow spoke.

Sure there are some books on the table and a copy of the encoded prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" you know every time there is a Prophecy It ends badly for us and especially Buffy." Xander asked worried.

"I know" Giles replied not arguing with him as he reached for a paper.

Giles and Willow tried for the next hour to translate the actual spell on the Orb, but to no avail, as Xander went and tried to find some food in Angel's kitchen.

" Willow was caught up in reading that Giles decided to a translation spell. Half an hour later, Giles eyes went wide and looked in shock and dismay at what the spell actually said!

It seems that the prophecy mention a lot about Angel and the master. And the fact of two demons and two slayers will be joined. Which he had a really bad clue on who that was but wasn't sure it was meaning in a good or bad way. But either way he didn't like the sound of it.

It states that something has cast a spell on the master's line. Creating anyone near these demons to be possessed and take control of any person or slayer once they are bitten by the demon.

Furthermore with what happened last night and the weird vibes he has been getting off Angel and Spike gives him the clue that they are already possessed they just don't know it. But the rest of the encryption is more encoded and in different language which he can' t read. Which makes him worry about Buffy's safety. And the only reason he can think of to protect her is to get her away from Angel and Spike. It was the only way to protect her and Faith.

But he wouldn't dare to mention this to her knowing she would think this is absurd so the only possible way is to think of a good enough lie to get her to go back to England. He knew this would go really bad for him in the future but he didn't care. He had a really bad feeling something bad was going to happen to her again and he couldn't do it anymore. He had helped her once when she came back from the grave and did not wish to see her suffer ever again like that. He would do what ever it took.

His head moves forward to the sound of someone entering the hotel, making him lose his concentration. The clicking of a door opened and Giles stood up hoping it was faith that is back safely.

Giles stared at the person in front of him and took of his glasses wiping them. He put them back on and stared at the figures in front of him. It wasn't faith and it sure wasn't Spike.

Giles gasped surprised wandering if he was seeing things because as fall as he knew they were dead. He stood up to make his presence known just as Willow did the same noticing Wesley and Fred was standing there alive and well.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Ok, what do you think? Was it good or bad?

I know there are probably a lot of people that don't like the mention of other characters besides

Buffy, Angel or spike but I think it makes the story go better.

I spend so much time writing this fic that I would appreciate if I get some more reviews.

I didn't' get any from ch 7. But anyway…I. hope everyone likes the story so far.


	9. Chapter 9 Fear

**Title; **Ch 9; Fear

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually. Lyrics by" "Evanescence-All that I'm Living for"

**Rating**; pg-13 violence,

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Dru, another surprise guest at the end.

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Dreams are fears and fears are dreams. If I confused you please read to find out

_I believe that dreams are sacred_

Take my darkest fears and play them

_Like a lullaby_

_Like a play of my obsessions_

Make me understand the lesson So I'll find myself

_So I wont be lost again_

He dreams of blood and of a woman with an Italian name. Always the same name, always whispered with such sadness. Then with years of work and turning her to the thing he wanted to create, he gets a dark beauty. She emerges out of darkness and smiles insanely like the day he turned her. She was as he remembered. Tall, dark brown long hair with eyes that could kill you slowly.

His demon sneered at him playing the images of how he made this girl insane; as his soul was filled with guilt what he did to the poor girl.

Angel moved forward as she stepped out of the darkness of the graveyard. She was singing as she cradle a small infant in her arms. She was holding him like she held her dolls and it made him finch to never ever leave her with a child. She would leave it starving like she did her birds It made his stomach turn at the thought. Which gave him the conclusion that he had to think of away to get the child from her.

He moved forward, his body tingeing, sensing there was someone else here that he knew. Like it was family or someone else he knew. He shook the thought away as he moved closer.

"Dru what are you doing here?" Angel asked, as he noticed the child was unharmed, smiling at Dru's true face of her demon.

" I found this child helpless crying on the cold ground. I was going to use him as a snack but I think it would be better in my doll collection", she smiled.

"Dru, give me the child now, I'm offering you that chance."

Dru hissed and stared back at him." Sill burden by he soul I see", she murmured, rocking the child in her arms. "But it won't be long until the ones you love so dreaded would perish."

"You don't know anything" Angel scolded

"But I do my dear Angel. The stars tell me what is to come. Especially for your precious offspring, she smiled at the boy in her arms.

Angel stared at her and at that moment he quickly took the child from her arms abruptly, but not before staring at the child in widen eyes.

" Poor little thing. He had no ideal what his true nature was." she replied smiling and laughing as she disappeared in the darkness.

Angel held the child as his eyes peered at him. Angel's heart would of beat faster if he had one as he noticed the child was his, he could since it. The child's small hands wrap around his coat and smiles up at him.

"Daddy?"

"Connor"

"Hungry"

Angel stares at the child surprised and can't keep his eyes off the boy, and the fact that he was just a teenager. How could his happen, he wandered. He had a normal life, a better life and now he was a child again. His life seemed to get more complicated again.

Connor began to cry as Angel held his son in his arms. It made him wander was he actually given another chance to raise him and make it right this time.

Before his thoughts could plaque him anymore, the sky started to turn black and the sounds of something below seems to shake the earth. A shadow appeared before him and before he knew it something hit him making him land on his back.

"You know I like him when he's a child, he's not a brat like he use to be" A familiar voice spoke.

Angel peered up hearing his demon, but it wasn't in him, it was out. Angel looked up and to his surprise his other half was standing there, staring at him, smirking.

Hello, Angel. I think my son likes me more then you, he replied as Connor giggled at Angelus true face.

Give my son back, Angel said angered pulling him self up as he walked over by them.

He's not yours…. he's mine. After all it was I giving it to Darla all night long.

Angel sneered and ignored his comment as he stared at him wandering why he was here. "Why would you want a child?" he asked suspiciously,

"Well he is my son, and I think making him to what he truly is will be more fun", Angelus smirked.

Infuriated, Angel jumped forward and reached for Connor as something grabbed his legs pulling him back.

Angel stared up in horror as angelus sunken his teeth into the child's throat and let the blood drip into the child's mouth.

Angel reared forward trying to reach for him, but his legs were sill being held on by vampires near him

Angel screamed and Angelus laughed as he placed the cold child back in his arms as he seen his face morphed in a vampire.

Nnnno. NO………..NO….

Angel awoke with a start as his arms were suddenly wrapped around Buffy. He was so frighten it was real. His only son turned into the thing he didn't want him to have. He would never let that happen, furthermore he thanked god it was just a dream.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him feeling his body tense from the nightmare still.

"It's ok Angel…I'm here". She replied hugging him knowing it was another nightmare. After faith left he had told her about the nightmares. She wasn't surprised really after all the dreams she has been getting. After auguring with him about why he didn't told her he figured out that she has been having nightmares too. Then of course he protested that she should leave knowing this was a sign of something bad coming. Furthermore she told him no and she wouldn't leave no matter what happened.

Buffy moved out from the embraced and moved her hand across his smooth face. His face was covered with a frown as she noticed one teardrop was on his cheek. "Angel?"

"I'm fine Buffy, it's nothing to worry about" he replied cupping her face. Buffy smiled and wiped the tear from his cheek and cupping her hand with his.

"Come on I think getting out for some air and light would do some good for you", Buffy replied.

Angel face turned to a smile as he forgot that he could go in the sun. He took her hand hoping this would cheer him up some.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Giles yawns and peered up to see who walked in the door. He looked again took off his glasses and clean them wandering if he was seeing things. He stared back with a gasp. He stared at him confused wandering if this was the same dense man he knew long ago. There were cuts and burns over his face and arms. The next thought was that Wesley wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked like a totally different man then he knew long ago. He looked like he had been at a war, broken and sad like he had been through hell.

"Good God, you look terrible!" he replied wishing he had not said that, as a frown appeared on his Wesley's face.

Wesley straightens up, ignoring Giles comment as he was surprised to see willow was here and more then so the expression on their faces.

"I guess you heard that I, we were. Dead."

" Well, yes but I see you're very much alive now, Giles replied.

Yes, it's a very, very long story he replied staring at Fred beside him, who smiled but knew she was worried about a lot of things. They had talk a lot after Illyria helped and nursed him back to realty. But there were really no words. Illyria told him she loves him just as much as Fred and that was why she brought him back. Furthermore he thanked her for it but he knew Fred would never forgive her self for it. She knew it was wrong to do it and she did it anyways without hesitation. He told her he didn't care and that he was unhappy anyways and he wanted nothing more to be back in her arms. She smiled trying to assure him that she was ok and wasn't worried but she was. She hated the fact that he was in heaven and she pulled him from it. It made her think that Illyria has so much control and power over her still.

……………………………

Angel and Buffy walked down the steps laughing about old times they had together. They had a pleasant walk out side and she knew Angel would love it considering he never really got to actually walk in the sun.

They had spend two hours walking about town, as Angel was more then surprised the town looked like nothing ever happen to it. Furthermore walking in he bright day with Buffy it made him think all his wishes were coming true but he knew it wasn't. It was some trick or scheme for Wolfram & Heart next plot into destroying his life. And if It wasn't for Cordelia telling him of what's to come he would believe this was a gift. Other then that he was prepared not matter what they did.

Interrupted by his thoughts Angel noticed a familiar smell as he walked below the steps and stared at Giles Willow and the other two figures there.

"Wes…Wesley, Fred!" Angel replied wandering if this was some kind of sick trick.

"Am I seeing things?"

"If you are, I'm seeing things too", Buffy replied.

"Angel they are real" Giles replied wandering how they came back.

Buffy stared dumbfounded as she watched her lover run down the steps and hug the formal watcher and a young girl she never seen before. It was weird seeing him so happy once again. She wandered if he even knows what he's doing. Well there should be no worries as long as he didn't get too blissfully happy.

"How are you both alive, we buried you Wesley. And Fred I thought your soul was…gone." He replied still too shock to see them alive.

It's a very long story, Wesley replied.

I can't believe it's really you Fred. I blamed myself for your death and now…. I'm happy your back, he said.

Fred cupped his face as a tear went down her cheek. "You didn't lose me or Wesley, were here and staying, it wasn't your fault, it never was". She replied hugging him back." I'm so sorry for what Illyria and I did to you"

"You remember all of it?" Angel asked surprised

Um, yes it's all jumbled but I remember, Fred spoke.

Angel didn't know what to say, so he smiled and released her arms. "I'm glad your back."

Buffy smiled wandering where Wesley found a girl that fitted him so perfectly. She had that shy laugh of a schoolgirl, and wandered if this was the same girl spike was talking about, because she didn't look like a threat. She looked harmless to her, but looks could be deceiving she guest.

Her thoughts were lost as the door reopened as spike walked in carrying faith in his arms.

"Bloody hell it's hot out there, he replied laying Faith gently on the couch.

"Spike"

"What? Is everybody surprised to see me come out of that bloody sunlight?"

Buffy gave him a cold look and wandered what happened to Faith. Even know Faith and her had their differences she still cared for her and more then so she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Giles ignored spike as he went to help Faith. Giles moved closer and noticed the bite mark on her from yesterday, but with her super healing it should of faded by now making him wander if spike bite her again. Angel walked over and noticed it too and gave a scorn look at Spike. Xander just looked at everyone dumbfounded as he strode in the room

"I smell evilness here!"

Spike ignored him as he stared at Fred who stared at him in shock, wandering if he was actually human. Because it was daylight and he just came threw he front door.

"Are you real" Spike replied.

"Fred smiled and shook her head, as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead." Spike replied joyful. "How"

"Long story…I need to breath"

"Oh, sorry."

Spike turned to greet Wesley but before he could, a fist landed in his face, knocking him flat on his back.

"Spike" Angel hauled him up by his collar and shook him.

"What did you do to Faith?"

"I didn't do anything to her, you pounce."

"Ya like we would believe that", Xander mocked.

"Xander" Willow replied.

"Dru got a hold of her and knocked her out".

"Dru as in insane, you're ex lover vamp? Buffy replied crossing her arms.

" Well ya…oh shit," he replied remembering where he left her. "Dru can walk in the daylight too, I seen her. I just left her there. What the hell is going on here?" Spike replied wandering if he was human and if so he was going to have a fit. He did not want to be human and certainly could not live out with his immortality and his strength. Furthermore he knew Angel could too go out in the sunlight, which gave him the reason that this is his entire fault.

"Great work Spike she's probably slaughtering a bunch of people now." Xander replied.

"Oh, shut up", Spike replied as Angel pushed him against the wall harder. "Did you bit her?" Angel replied angered?

: No…. I mean…I don't know. I don't remember what happen last night. Other then that this is your bloody fault. Spike replied pushing him away from him. If you hadn't taken on Wolfram & Heart or landed foot in Los Angeles maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this hellhole of a mess.

"Would you too stop fighting," Buffy replied. "NO", they replied at the same time.

Dawn strode in at that moment and watched the two vampires argue as she seen Wesley and some girl she never seen before. Confused she just stood there as she watched the tension in the room wandering if they were fighting over Buffy. It wouldn't' t be a surprised if they didn't.

"I only did it to save and help others", Angel replied infuriated at his _chide_.

"Yes to be human and to protect your precious son." Spike mocked

Angered, Angel punch him in nose "You know nothing Spike! You have no ideal what it is like to have a son and have people take him away from you. His life was hell and I did what I had to do for my son, something you will probably never get a chance to have." Angel stormed away at that moment and headed to his room as he left some people in shock. More then so it kind of hurt spikes feelings that he would never have kids of his own. He actually never thought of it before until angel put it that way. Wesley head was lowered knowing he was part of the reason why Connor was kidnapped and it hurt him to see angel still seem to resent him for it.

Fred took his hands and could see the pain in his eyes. "Wesley, Angel was just upset he didn't mean it."

"Angel has a kid? I thought vampires are infertile?" Dawn asked.

"It's a long story" Willow replied.

" What? You knew and didn't tell me", Dawn hissed. Willow turned towards Buffy and knew by that look that maybe it wasn't a good ideal of hiding it from her.

Spike please could you stop arguing. Your upsetting everyone and your not self and either is Angel. I don't know why but we'll figure it out, Buffy replied.

"NO, I don't need your help Buffy. I don't even remember what I did last night and I have a pretty bad feeling its only going to get worse for Angel and me."

"Spike; listen to me, Buffy demanded pulling Spike forward".

Spike flinched away from her. "No, Buffy. I just want to be left alone. I know your just trying to help but you can't, not his time". Spike walked away towards his room as he turned to face Buffy again.

If Faith wakes up…. tell her I'm sorry." Spike walked to his room. He couldn't help to feel guilty on what he done. He has been having memories of him and Dru killing and draining some helpless girl. It made his blood craw inside and his soul screaming at him with guilt and pain. He didn't want none of this to happen and now all he thinks about is what will the others think of him especially Buffy. She probably tried to kill him or chain him to the wall. Spike smirked remembering that one time Buffy tied him in her basement. Those were good times, he thought. Other then that his thoughts were on Faith, it seems like that is the only person that is on his mind now.

……………………………………..

Buffy walked back up the stares, as she felt bad for Spike. Again some evil thing is controlling them except for Angel. He hasn't done anything wrong. Which made her wander what could be doing this to them. Other then that she was prepared to face Dawn soon knowing she would wander why no one told her about Connor. She knew everyone else knew about Connor except for Dawn. She didn't tell her because she didn't want Dawn to have any bright ideals of meeting this boy and falling for him like she did Angel. She knew her sister was like her in an ignoring kind of way. She always fell for the same kind of men like Buffy. She had a crush on Spike once and maybe Angel too. She just wanted to keep her safe.

Her mind was fluttering in her mind of Angel having a son and the fact it wasn't hers. She heard Faith and Willow mention it to her but she really never thought about it since. She tried to block it out of her mind and forget about it since that day. And now it seems like it is tensing her up that Angel had a child with Darla of all people. It hurt her to find out he had a child with Darla. She hated her from the moment she bit her mother and tried o kill her. Willow told her the story of how Wolfram & heart bung back Darla as human and then Dru turning her into a vamp again, as well as Darla having to sacrifice herself to save her son. Buffy actually felt sorry for the kid, after hearing he was kidnapped and raised in a hell dimension. Furthermore she had no pity for Darla, she hated her know matter what.

Then her thoughts were wandering what it would be like to spend eternally with him and to have a child by him. But she new that was just a dream, that could never happen since vampires are infertile unless it was some damn prophesy. She hated that word.

"Buffy, are you still in there?" Willow replied.

Um, yes Willow what's up?

"Are you ok?

"Ya, fine just peachy. How is Faith?

Oh, Giles said she would be ok; she should be wakening anytime now. Willow spoke.

Um, good. Found anything on what's causing the wield circumstances of Spike and Angel.

Um it might have to do something with a prophecy.

"A prophecy"

Ya but I'm still encoding it. Willow replied.

"Oh…great, you know how I love prophecy's she replied ignored. I just hope it's not another apocalypse or a stating my fate is death again, Buffy replied agitated.

"No don't say that Buffy. Nothing bad is going to happen. Willow protested.

" I hope your right will."

…………………………………………………………………

Angel was sitting there watching the sky turn grayish as he could feel a storm and a darkness roll in. He couldn't believe how much has changed since he went outside with Buffy earlier. It was clear, no burnt building or cars like he seen a months ago. He knew wolfram & heart probably got rid of the damage or the government did. But it didn't matter really; everything was back to normal like nothing ever happen here. But he knew better then that, there were things still lurking in the night. Furthermore he and his friend's fate were still in the hands of Wolfram & heart. And given that fact He knew he should run and hide protect them for what is to come but he couldn't. He had to stay and face his destiny no matter what happen.

The only thing that was giving him some hope was the powers to be. Cordelia was working for them now so he hoped in he long run that things would come out for the better and for everyone. Even know deep in side he felt a bitter fate was ahead for him, especially with all the nightmares and dreams. He just hoped they didn't involve his son Connor or anybody else that he cared about.

…………………………………………………………………………….

It was dark out now, the sky blacker then usual as the graveyard was silent but not that quiet as a demon was nearby advancing on it's pray. It was a boy no younger then twenty as he lay there on he ground from being tossed in he air by the demon. The boy was unconscious as the demon moved closer.

"Nasty bad bad demon." A thin voice like silk on skin sounded just near by the bushes. The demon turned and a tall women dressed in black approached him.

"This lost boy is not yours to feed on demon, Dru replied the demon stared at her suddenly hypnotize by her eyes and went on his way with out a word.

"Dru clapped cheerfully as she seen the innocent snack laying on the ground by her. She was hungry and more then so she had a filled day finding scared people to chase in the daylight. But she didn't stay in the light too long; it hurt her eyes too much. She liked the darkness better and it was better to find prey that way.

Dru was lost in thought as she noticed there was a man that suddenly standing over the boy. His eyes were dark blue, smiling at her viciously something she never see anyone do, because mostly everyone was afraid of her. Mostly human's thro expecting this man wasn't human or vampire he was something else completely different more like a creature.

"Do you come to play?" she spoke moving towards him.

The man smiled and stepped forward wandering how this would turn out.

No just on my way to finish one last job before hell comes to earth, he spoke.

Dru laughed and stared at him. " What a wonderful world it would be. To see all the people frighten scared, running in flames. Are you the creature of hell?

The man smirked and moved towards the boy ignoring the insane vampire.

"The Moon whispers to me... All sorts of dreadful things to happen, it tells me you're the creature that's done this.

"Maybe, the man replied wrapping his hand around he boys throat.

Dru was already beside him as she threw him away from the boy.

"The snack is my, go find your own…creature" she hissed.

The-man smirked as he stared at her knowing her thrall could not hurt him.

"Good-bye Dru", he whispered as he snapped his fingers making her disappear into a locked tomb.

The boy was awaking slowly as his eyes peered up into a familiar man he seen before.

"Hello Connor, did you miss me, the man replied grabbing him by the throat.

"Hamilton" Connor gasped shocked to see he is still alive. "Your dead!"

"No Connor……… I've just been reborn."

--

II hope everyone likes the story so far… I know there all a lot of characters I'm adding back and forth but I promise It will be more of a Buffy and angel soon. Actually the next chapter is a Buffy/Angel fic It will mostly be about them and with some surprising characters coming back. The next chapter will be R-A- for sexual content so don't read It if your underage please.

I also wanted to thank all these writers for the reviews…thanks

cc

charli92

lynn

XxShOrTiExX

David Fishwick


	10. Ch 10 Eternal Passion

Title; Ch 10 Eternal Passion Title; Ch 10 Eternal Passion

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. Continues after Season 7 of Angel My own story actually

**Rating**; M violence, sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Faith/Spike, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Dru

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Angel cannot control his hunger anymore and gets what he wants.

Angel was standing there for which seem like an hour now. He was staring at the bloodshot moon that appeared behind the dark clouds. It seemed to hypnotize him into a state of hunger and lust and all he could think about was Buffy. He tried to stop thanking about her because he knew it would only make it harder for him. Harder for him to fight his demon inside and harder not to react what angelus wanted him to do. It was painful to even to think, all he could hear was Angelus haunting and telling him to hurt Buffy. And telling him it was her fault he was in hell and that she should be punished. Angel held his head as Angelus was driving him insane; it was unbearable to listen to his demon anymore.

Angel moved around his room trying to find something to calm his nerves or a stake as he suddenly felt like he was burning up. Angel quickly tore away the shirt he was wearing and went to his knees in pain. He felt like he couldn't take this anymore, something was controlling him, making him to turn and he could only think of one person that would do this. It had to be wolfram & heart; there was no one else that he could expect that would do this.

Angel sneered as his body leaned against the glass window just dazing out the window knowing he couldn't fight it anymore. It was only a matter of time before his demon emerged and he knew he should find the nearest stake but it was no use, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. The only thing that was playing over and over in his mind was reclaiming his mate. Furthermore he knew he couldn't do that, if he did he would release Angelus and he knew Buffy would not be able to fight him. She would either go down with him or die trying something he would not let happen. He just prayed no one would come in his room especially Buffy and maybe then he would stay calm until the morning comes.

……………………………………………………

Connor was fighting with all his strength to break the gasp from Hamilton's hand around his throat. He felt like he could barely breath and the more he stared at Hamilton's eyes he felt like a dark plaque was trying to consume his body. Connor quickly kicked his feet and kneads him in the groin, which didn't seem to faze him.

Hamilton laughed and smiled at he boy. "Why don't you just give up now boy, you have no chance of fighting me, since technically I'm already dead?"

Connor spit at him giving him and evil glare and tried to push him away again but no avail. Hamilton punches him making him fall to the ground as he walked over to Connor again.

"You know you're just like your father, boy. You keep trying and trying thinking you can win and save everyone but the fact is you can't save everyone or yourself." Hamilton replied.

Connor quickly got up and did a back flip landing behind him. Connor did a roundhouse kick but Hamilton was quicker and stronger. Hamilton had his hand around the boy's throat again.

"You know before I kill you tell Darla I said hello", he smirked. He boy smirked wanting to pummel him but he had no energy what so ever to fight him off. His eyes felt like it was going to close from not enough oxygen but he had seen a bright light that almost blinded him in front of him suddenly.

Hamilton dropped the boy suddenly as he felt something puncture his stomach, making his stomach quiver with light. Hamilton quickly sneered and pulled the large cross that was implied in his stomach. His hand burned from touching the cross and he sneered angrily. He turned and was faced with a glowing orb of light as a blond stood there appearing out of the light.

"It hurts like a bitch doesn't' it?"

Well, well, I didn't know the powers to be would be so foolish to have a vampire as one of there own, especially in your case, Hamilton smirked.

The blonde moved forward and stared at he boy, making sure he was unharmed.

"I've done my time and had a second chance to do what's right, not like you", she replied.

"Are you sure about that? If memory serves me correctly; you are one of the first vampires the master made. So you are as just as evil just as I am", he replied.

No not anymore, I've made up for what I've done.

Oh yes, sacrificing your life for you son, how touching, Hamilton remarked.

Angered Darla quickly grabbed him and placed her hand around his throat giving him a taste of what power she has.

"Do you feel that, it hurts doesn't it?" she sneered.

"Hamilton gasped as he was flooded with light which burned his soul to his depths as he quickly tossed her in the air.

"Hamilton fell to his knees and got up pissed off that a women could out beat him. "Bitch"

Hamilton moved forward intending on killing the boy but he was gone and so was Darla. Hamilton stood up angered knowing if he ever found where they were, they would both pay to the death. Moving forward he quickly noted to his self to have a little chat with the First about two pesky people he needed to get rid of.

…………………………………………………………………………

I would be the one To hold you down

_Kiss you so hard_

I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears

_Your be bared to me eternally_

It was late she should be sleeping, but she couldn't, something seems to draw her to his room. It was like a hunger she couldn't ignore deep in her heart. A calling to her one true mate that she couldn't get out of her head, if she didn't went to him.

She was now in his room staring at him, noticing something was wrong with him as she watched the muscles in his back tense and flex. She couldn't even tell what it was; maybe it was his posture or that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to run. But no, here she was standing here just watching him like she was possessed or something. Maybe something was wrong with her.

He could smell her fear and confusion...and her arousal as soon as she stepped in the room. It was like a plaque of sweet red wine that he could drink up forever. Furthermore her arousal had only urged him on to do what he must do. That he wanted to reclaim his mate and force the scent of the men from her past from her golden body. Only then he would take her and claim her as his reunited as one for eternality.

"Angel, are you ok?" she asked slightly.

Buffy watched him stand up, his beautiful muscled tone back shining from the moonlight. It made her so hard not to look at him. It felt like she was possessed, under a spell or something. All she could think about was wrapping her arms around his perfect tone chest and staring up into those dark brown chocolate eyes of his. Then her imagination seemed to wander what he would look like if he were drenched in rain. She wandered what it would be like to have those drops of water running down his skin, his neck and to have the rain running' down her fingertips forever. To let the rain pour on his beautiful face while she was embraced in his arms so close, so tight that she could almost taste it. It reminded her of that day they were soaked in the rain and that they went to his place and made love for the first time.

Buffy shook her head suddenly noticing he was three feet from her just staring at her almost animal like. Buffy turned around wandering why is she thinking about this? She had to stop herself it would only lead to very bad things. But she so wanted to jump his bones right now. She was so in love with him, if felt like she just couldn't get away from him.

"Buffy"

Buffy didn't turned around so she could avoid his eyes that seemed to roam her body intensely. She just wanted to walk away and not to think about him kissing or his luscious, glorious body near hers. His hands cupped her shoulders suddenly and caressed them intently as he placed a kiss to her neck. Buffy tensed feeling his cold hands on hers but she welcomed it knowing she should run.

Tell me you want me for eternity? He whispered in her ear.

Buffy leaned over still not facing him as he pushed her back to his chest. His mouth roamed the side of her neck, her face, and her shoulders before she got to caught up in the moment she quickly moved away.

"Angel, what are you doing? You know we can't do this", she asked catching her breath.

"Angel approached her almost ferociously as he grabbed her wrist pulling her forwards to face him.

"We can be together Buffy, you just have to face your fears and let it go", he replied caressing her face. Buffy flinched knowing there was something oddly off about him. Furthermore it seems like it was affecting her too.

"Angel, I know something is probably telling you these things. You can't listen to them, you have to fight it", she replied backing away slowly.

"No, I actually feel fine Buffy. Better then fine, I feel great he replied suddenly grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her forward to the bed. He quickly pushed her to the bed as she had the motion to run but Angel held her hands down. Buffy stared at his eyes which was darker then usually and the fact he had a smirk on his face that she see seen long ago. Furthermore she knew right then that he wasn't Angel.

Your…your not Angel, she hissed.

"No I'm not the poof. I took over for a while. Did you miss me…lover he replied licking the old scar on her neck. Buffy body tense wandering how this could happen, he was fine when she seen him earlier unless he got a little two happy once he found out his friends were alive. Furthermore she didn't know what to do, she loved him and knowing that she didn't think she really could kill him again.

Angelus leaned up and stared down at the beauty lying below him. She was the perfect piece of art and luscious beauty that he loved to taste and he knew Angel the soul boy would never let him do this which gave him more the reason to give him a lesson in all of this. If you want something you go and take it no matter what the consequences is.

Buffy squirmed a little making Angelus laugh. God Buffy, I love how you move around like that. Do it again, he smiled.

Buffy fumed wanting to wipe that smirk on his face and more then so wandering why he wasn't kill her right now. Buffy stared back at him and tried to kick her feet out but he caught it, straddling her to the bed.

Ok, ok I think you had you fun now. Now it's my turn, Angelus replied as his face featured his demon. Before Buffy could react she felt his fangs pierced her neck, the same spot that angel bit her and the same spot Angelus bit her in her dreams, and it made her quiver all over. She tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth by his hand. Buffy struggled wandering if this was it for her.

………………………………………………………………………………

He could smell her before he even saw her. It was cavernous and rich, dark like burning fire that surrounded his chest. His senses knew who it was once she opened the door and stepped in. She was in a dark black silk robe that seems to cover every inch of her body. Her body swayed with the her hips and every time she moved her breast would bounce, making her tits poke out threw the thin layer of silk.

Spike almost jumped forward as he had to stop himself for not jumping her. He couldn't admit the fact he wanted Faith ever since he met her but was afraid that if he took the opening, he knew, that Buffy would probably hate him and that he didn't want that. He cared for her too much to break her heart, even thro she was with the poof.

What brings you hear, slayer? He replied eyeing her up and down.

Faith moved forward almost possessed like and stood before his bed. She smiled and licked her lips at the shirtless vampire in front of her. She gently took the time and undid the knot on her robe and dropped it leaving her nude.

"I want you, and only you, she replied crawling on the bed towards him"

Spike's body tense staring at the nude beauty in front of him and his mind went into lust forgetting about Buffy.

"Um, have you ever been with a vampire before luv?"

With heavy lust filled eyes she answered huskily. "No."

"Spike smiled and pulled her body forward.

"Good because you're about to find out"

…………………………………………………………

Well, nice one Darla always have to make more enemies, don't you? Cordelia scowled. She wander why did they put her in charge to watch Darla. She wasn't a babysitter and she certainly didn't like telling her what to do. She didn't seem to listen to her either way but the powers to be told her Darla was giving her a second chance at redemption. Furthermore Cordelia still hated her even know she had a soul and didn't kill anymore, didn't mean she still wasn't a bitch. Other then that she had a date with Doyle. She missed him and was happy that he was here. maybe she could still have a normal relationship even know she really was dead.

So what did you do this……….time, she spoke as she noticed Darla had been tense as she carried something small in her arms.

Great, she wandered. What trouble could she possible cause this time?

"Darla what did you do now" Cordelia replied irritated as she suddenly noticed an infant in her arms.

What did you do, stole a child. She scowled.

"What no, he's my son…Connor. Darla replied holding the three year old in her arms.

Connor…no Connor is a teenager now. That can't be him.

"Yes, it is. He was a teenager and as soon as I pulled him in here he turned to a child.

"YOU TOOK HIM HERE. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she screamed. You know how the oracles said no one is aloud in this realm especially live ones. The time is different here then over there.

Infuriated Darla sat the sleeping child on the couch and pulled Cordelia away from him. "Now you listen hear, you don't tell me what to do or anybody else for that matter. I placed him here in order to save him from that bastard Hamilton, Darla replied walking back to her son.

Ok, grouchy much. If you don't want to listen to me fine, the oracles will find out sooner or later. Darla was about to reply again when Cordelia remembered what the oracles said earlier.

Wait a minute did you said Hamilton. As in that mean bastard that almost killed Angel a year ago, the same one that is working for the First now Cordelia scowled.

"Yes, the same and only, Darla replied as she noticed Connor was waking up now. Darla smiled as the three year old Connor giggled at her.

She bounces the baby in her arms wandering how she could ever hate and kill children as she did in her past. It was unbearable to think about all the things she did but she was glad she and Angel created this life. It was a blessing for her but that didn't mean she still hated what her son's life was becoming.

Angel had raised him until he was kidnapped and sent to a hell dimension. She hated him for that and if she ever got a chance to see him again she would give him a piece of her mind. More then so when she was in hell they had shown her what her grown up son and Cordelia did. It infuriated her to know his life was being played and ruined by others. More then so once she stepped into this realm she punched Cordelia just to let her know to never touch her son again. Even know she knew she was under a spell, she just felt like she needed to do it anyway.

Darla nods happily as Connor curled his small hands around a strain of her hair. She played with her baby. She shifts the baby to one hand as her fingers over his face, obtaining a giggle from the child.

"Mummy" Darla smiled and held his small hands. " That's right child, I'm here and I'm never leaving you"

Darla held her hand out as he gripped it knowing he would be as strong as her and his father. More then so that she was happy that she got this one moment to hold her son in her arms.

"Mmm, he's so full of life!"

Yes, that is what children are here for; Cordelia replied standing over the mother and child. She couldn't help but smile thinking maybe this was a good ideal to have Connor here especially with the first Evil intending on killing Angel or anybody else related to him. It made her want to tell Angel of this but for some reason the oracles told her no, that they should let faith take care of it and let things come as they are.

She didn't agree with them at all and she wandered if they were hiding something from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy slowly opened her eyes to the dimness around her. She wasn't sure where she was, but she felt unease as she remembered the events from earlier. Angelus was back and he was draining her, which is what she thought at the time, but now she wasn't sure. She was still alive her heart beating faster then usual.

She leaned up and turned around to see angelus or Angel sitting they're staring at her.

"I was wandering when your wake up."

Buffy had the motion to punch him, wandering if he was still Angelus. He had that stupid grin on his face that made her predict that he was. So Buffy did only what her instance told her as her fist suddenly went to his face.

Angel quickly caught it and stared at her for a moment before she stopped wiggling under him.

Are you done trying to hit me, Angel smirked?

"Let go of me Angelus"

"I'm not Angelus, Buffy…I was, I don't know how but I'm back…

How? She asked not sure she should believe him. She stared at him noticing that hungry gaze in his eyes as his mouth suddenly laid a pond hers in a scorching kiss.

His mouth was cold, cooling her hot lips as she pressed her lips against his forgetting about talking. She just wanted him, all of him even if it was Angelus. Angel was surprised by her kiss, and kissed her back just as passionately. Her lips were so warm and soft. He loved her so much, and needed, wanted her for so long now that he knew there was no turning back from what he wanted now. He wanted her to stay this way with him forever or eternality. And as he thought about it, he could have sworn that Angelus wanted the same thing too.

Angel quickly unbuttons her shirt and pants and tossed them to the side licking his lips. She was beautiful lying there nude beneath him. He felt like the more he stared at the more he wanted to devour her like a starving man.

Buffy just stared at him like she was possessed still and wish he would just take her now. She couldn't wait any longer; it was making her unbearable to think about. She just wanted his mouth on hers and everywhere on her body. Her mind was somewhere else as she suddenly noticed Angel had gotten up and stripped off his pants as he was crawling back on the bed.

Angel smirked and decided he would take his time playing with her before he had that one moment of pleasure. His hand moved to the curve of her breast as he traced the outline of the darkened area and brushes his thumb across her nipple. Buffy's body gave a tremble and pressed forward, wanting more contact. He cupped the other breast, tweaking the nipple, making her buck moan against him. Her hips moved, soon becoming almost erratic. "Stay" he whispered.

He kept on running kisses down her neck and onto her chest, his body moving with perfect pace surrounded by her. She was helpless to do much and he knew that was probably because Angelus bit her making under his thrall. It only occurred to him that the dreams were misinterpret and are somewhat coming true like him having the power of thrall.

"Buffy" angel screamed as her nails suddenly dug into his biceps drawing blood. His hand went to her and held them up above her head and moved forward pushing himself gently in her. Her head fell back, moaning his name as she rocked her hips forward.

The heat in her body was driving him crazy. She was hotter and tighter since the last time he been with her. He stared down at watching her eyes and her beautiful face toss sideways from pleasure. He gave himself to setter in that warm heat and just stay there until she couldn't take anymore.

"Angel, please"

He smiled and worked himself in and out of her slowly. Her smooth heat gripping to him and sucking him back in her hips now tightly surround around his waist was bearing down on him.

"Angel stared back at her loving ever minute of seeing her moan. " Buffy…. release your legs and let me pleasure you"

"Buffy wined knowing she couldn't take this anymore, she felt like she wanted a release now. Knowing that she released her legs knowing angel had some control over her some how, which she would have to ask him later.

He reached one hand up and caressed her face so she would look at him. Tell me you love me for eternally?"

Buffy stared at him wandering what he met, but she was so lost and not thinking about the problem just to feel this moment forever.

"I do…I love you and only you forever" Buffy moaned.

Angel rocked his hips one more time knowing he would come any minute. His face quickly transferred into his demon. She stared at him, still dazed form pleasure, as she did nothing to fight him as she stretched her neck, giving the access he needed. He leaned lower and licked the mark he made, making Buffy clasp her nails into his shoulder. Without any warning he sinked his fangs into her neck reopening the wounds.

"Mine"

Colors rupture in Buffy's eyes as she cried out of pleasure and as another orgasm rolled through her body. Her heart kept on beating so fast, she never felt like this before but she had to admit this was the best sex she ever had. Without instant not really thinking of what she did, her mouth opened as she bites into his neck as they both sucked on each other's wound. At that moment once she bit her lover and drake the blood from him. She had seen visions just like she did when she sucked on Dracula's blood. It was odd taking her down a dark path but not Angel's. His blood was different. Sweet as wine but emerged with visions of a future or of a vision that has not yet to come. The visions were of a child, her life, death, pain and then nothing but total blackness. She didn't know what it met; she just knew she didn't want to ever wake up if this was a dream.

Angel released his fangs and fell on to her warm body as his face turned back to human. He was so tired and sleepy that he didn't realized he completed the last phrase of the mate cycle

"Yours for eternally "

………………………………………..

Thanks again for all the reviews, hope everyone likes the chapter

Now if you want to read the longer and unrated version

Just go to my profile and click on my website link


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**; Ch 11 Change

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually

**Rating**; R-M violence, sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Faith/Spike, willow/Xander, Dawn, Giles, Wesley/Fred

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **Buffy wakes up finding out there is something different about her.

_All you desire_

_As I begins to turn cold and __Run out of time_

_You will shiver, till you deliver_

_You will remember it all_

_Cause your soul is aching_

_And they scream_

_Still I listen_

_Cause I've been reborn_

It was early when he woke up. The sunlight was shining on his face. A smile appeared on his face as he felt a warm body next to him. He rolled over, and stared into his sleeping body of Buffy beside him. Her back was to him and he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

He couldn't believe, after all this, she was still here. With her, his live his lover his soul mate. Furthermore it still made him wander what wolfram & heart Intentions are. For all he knows they just gave up and he could settle down and have the normal life that he wanted all along. Surely he knew that couldn't be true unless this was a dream.

She snuggled against his back suddenly awaken from the morning sunlight. She smiled remembering blurry visions of what happen last night Passion, love, and hot intense sex. Every time she thought about him, made her realize how much she loved him. That she love him for eternity and she couldn't live with out him. He slowly moved forward placid a kiss on her shoulder as his fingers sliding through her hair, he smiled.

"Hey," he replied, his voice still rough with sleep

Buffy's eyes flew open and more of the intense night before came back to her………Angelus.

"Oh god" she replied. How could she do this she thought? How could she put her friends and everyone else life in danger again, She was supposed be stronger then this. She was supposed to stay away from him and now she doesn't even know she should turn around. She was afraid to see Angelus staring at her smirking or it could turn out worse and find all her friends dead.

Angel traced his finger across her back noticing her fear, wandering what she was afraid of.

"Buffy?"

Buffy leaned up and faced him noticing he flinched or was worried when he looked at her. But was relieved that it was Angel.

"Angel stared at her as she turned to face him. He was shocked by what he seen but more shocked by her appearances. Furthermore replaying what happen the night before he remembered what he did and that worried feeling crept up in him wandering what would happen once she found out.

Buffy…it's me Angel. I'm sorry, he replied lowering his head. Buffy cupped his cheekbone lightly with her fingers, staring at him confused as he had a frown on his face.

Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. Last night was the best night of my life, she replied as she wraps her arms around his waist. "So, does this mean your curse is bound, she asked?"

Angel stared up at her, wandering how was he going to tell her he mated her last night. Angelus had returned taking over for a minute or two but after Angel came back he was still there, controlling his thoughts and that's when he bite her making his for eternity. Furthermore it wasn't just one time thing, it was for eternity. Living forever, never to die and the worse thing would be to watch her family and friends die while she lived.

He stared up at her, a tear forming in his eyes and she could tell by the look in his eyes that something was wrong.

Angel what's wrong?

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you…he replied caressing his hand across her face.

"Angel you didn't do anything? What do you mean, she replied as she suddenly bit her lip. "Oww"

"Buffy?"

Buffy placed her hand on her mouth noticing two sharp fangs emerging from her teeth.

"Angel………what happened. What did you do? She replied quickly getting of the bed forgetting about her nudeness.

"Angel quickly moved forward pulling her back. "Angelus was back last night, Buffy. I couldn't stop him and he"…

"He…you let him turn me, she screamed panicking. Her head was spinning and her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

No…. never. He didn't turn you. Angel replied.

Bluffly filched away from his gasp as she quickly grabbed her clothes. She calmed down a little as her heart was starting to beat faster. "I believe you…I still can feel my heart beat. But it doesn't explain why I have fangs. She scowled."

I…he?

He what ……Angel? She asked as she quickly tossed her blouse and sweatpants on.

He ……I mated with you last night. It's not liked the last time Buffy. We both bit and sucked each others blood while making love. We are bounded for life.

Bonded…what does that mean? She asked staring at him.

Buffy, you should sit down before I tell you the rest, he asked.

Buffy stood there, her head starting to hurt. No, I need to breath…leave…she replied thoughts running threw her head.

"Buffy?"

Buffy quickly walked in the bathroom and closed the door wanting to run away, wandering if this was a dream.

Angel crossed his arms, quickly noticing his nudity. He quickly grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and t-shirt and placed them on. He sat on the bed after hearing her scream. He knew right then she probably seen the other side effect of her appearances. It wasn't deadly or anything it was just something she might have to get use to, until the effects of it wearied gone.

………………………………………..

She was curious, damn curious, as to what it felt like to be with someone who was dead and this is why she is here, in his bed and in his arms. His touch was cold light yet hot at the same time. Her skin burned for him; burn to have that fixation of having someone close to her, someone to hold and confront, someone to keep her safe. Although she would never admit this to anyone, of what she really felt. She was a slayer, sometimes not as strong as people thank she is. It was built up within her and having Spike near her made her feel he was a part of her. Making her think maybe she can confine in him. She stared down at him as all she could see was the bluest eyes she ever seen and those sculpt cheekbones that made her so fascinating about him, wandering why she haven't thought of it before. Maybe it was because she had a demon in her just as the vampire did, making her soul connected with him some how.

She was startled as he rocked forward into her body. She seen his face turned to the demon and her breath heighten with thrill and fear. Automatically her body tightens and she moved back as his cold hands wrap around her waist.

"Don't be afraid slayer. I won't do anything you don't want to do?"

Faith wined as his eyes roamed down to her shaven skin and to her breast. "Come closer." He ordered softly.

Faith did as instructed as he pulled her closer, her face near his. He kissed her gently not wanting to scare her

She was afraid he could feel it and he knew it was because she always had to kill vampires and now sleeping would be totally weird.

Faith let him kiss her, feeling his lips pressed against his. Letting his cold tongue enter her mouth tasting every inch of her mouth. Her eyes closed and his body rocked forward, skin pounding on skin. His long fangs scraped her lip, making her flinched. His hand smoothed across her back calming her nerves as he began to suck the blood on her bottom lip. She wined and he pulled her closer.

Shh…I don't think you want the others to hear you, do you?

Faith smirked and pressed her hand against his chest. "Why, don't want a audience Spiky?

Spike smirked by the remark and pulled her closer by the waist, burying his face in between her breasts as his hands pushed them together.

Faith was quivering wildly; she lost all control over her own body a while ago. She never felt this way before. She was usually the one in control but now she was a prisoner to his every touch. His thrall of possession, passion and ecstasy But the fact is she wouldn't' haven't any other way, she felt completed with him. Furthermore she didn't care what happened currently, this moment for all that mattered. All she wanted was his moment with him now.

Her nails dig into Spike's shoulder blade as he suddenly pulled out leaving her not satisfied. She whined at the loss, but suddenly was filled again as he came down on her. Every move, every thrust made her feels whole.

She rode him hard and at the moment of there final orgasm she felt his fangs sank in her throat. She screamed as his hand palmed her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was shuddering. She let him drank meanly on her throat, her blood nourishing him, turning him on at the same time as he felt his cold shaft in warmth in heat. It was more then one vampire could take, and he instantly exploded inside of her.

Faith moaned again, feeling a flood of ecstasy fill her to the point she had never had with any other man before. She just knew she didn't' ever want it to end.

…………………………..

Faith eyes awoken from the dream or what she thought was a dream. She leaned over noticing a cold body was pressed against hers as she quickly turned around. More then so, this was no dream. He was laying there sprawled out on the bed as the sunlight shine down on him.

"You feel ok, luv…. he replied with a smile remembering the night before.

"Um, yes…after realizing last night was not a dream, she replied playing the images over in her head.

"Spike smirked and stared at the lustfully slayer next to him. You know we could go for another round? Spike smirked pulling her forward.

Faith, smiled cupping his face with a grin. Sure, as long as I'm the one doing the riding"

Spike laughed wandering why Buffy was not as modest as her. Because there was something about Faith that just thrilled him in to danger more.

"Anything you say luv."

……………………………………………….."

Xander's eyes went opened as the morning sunlight hit his face. Beside him was Willow that awoke and smiled up at him.

Did you have a goodnight sleep? She replied groggily.

"Yes, and thanks for letting me stay in your room since I couldn't sleep in my room.

"I'm just surprised Faith awoke and didn't even mention to us what happen at the cemetery. She just left and went to her room. Willow replied.

"Xander rolled his eyes and stared back at her. She probably found some guy to have a good time with; especially with all the noise I heard last night.

"Xander"

"Well you heard it to.

"Um, well yes…. Willow replied said slightly embarrassed on what they were talking about.

Well, I'm just glad it was Faith and not Buffy & Angel doing the wacky. You know what happens then. Xander replied.

Willow shook her head at the thought and tried not to even think about Angelus returning. That would only make things much worse for all of them.

………………………………………………………………….

Giles was up reading as he heard Wesley and Fred come down the steps.

"Good morning" Giles replied.

"Um, good morning Giles" Wesley replied.

Have you seen Angel or Buffy yet, Fred asked worried?

"Um, no…I just got up. Is there something wrong? Giles asked.

Wesley stared back at her and wandered if she knew something he didn't.

I was just wandering, she replied. Ignoring the urge she should ask if she was hearing things last night. Because she could of swore her hearing was doubled since Illyria took over her body and more then so she thought she heard Angel and Buffy making out last night. She knew that would make things worse. Especially if that met Angelus will come, maybe she was hearing things.

………………………………………………………………………

Dawn awoke happily but bored wandering why wasn't there anything exciting happening to her life. She was bored and she felt like she wanted to start the day out doing something fun. Which usually met trouble for her.

Dawn quickly showered and dressed. She looked at her outfit happy with the black slick pants and peasant top she picked out a month ago.

She quickly opened the door and started to make her way to Buffy's room when she heard Buffy & Angel arguing about something. Dawn moved closer to the door and leaned toward it.

"_How could you, do this? How could I go out there and have my sister and friends see my like this, Buffy shouted._

"_Buffy, I told you I'm sorry. _

" _Angel don't, I just need to thank of something. _

"_To thank of a reason of how I turned you"_

Dawn heart flinched as she heard him say "Turned"… Her heart started beating faster by the minute. Her sister turned, she couldn't believe it. She wanted to bust thro that door and stake Angel but instead she flew down stairs to tell Giles.

……………………………………………………………………..

Giles and the rest were sitting around the living room table studying up on the latest activity as Willow and Xander came striding in.

So, what's happening G-man? Any more news on what's going on with the vamps. Xander asked taking a seat beside the former watcher.

Wesley frowned as he felt Fred hand cupped his.

Is something wrong, Fred? Wesley asked worried as he looked into her eyes.

Um………

Before she had a chance to say anymore, Spike and Faith walked in groping each other.

Wesley and Giles just stared at them, like what the hell is she doing. "Gees Wesley, you didn't do a good job watching Faith since she is dating a vamp". Xander remarked.

Wesley gave him a stern look as he stared at his former slayer, snuggling against Spike. "Faith are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"I feel great, better then ever", she replied giving Spike a quick kiss on the cheek.

Well, I guess you were busy last night…. with all the banging, Xander remarked still upset that he didn't get enough sleep.

Why, jealous Xander that you're not getting any? Faith giggled as Spike wraps an arm around her waist. "Oh please Faith it's not like you can't tell that Willow and Xander were at it last night. Spike replied.

Willow spilled her coffee at the mention of Spike's words as she blushed brightly. Xander blushed back trying not to stare back at the eyes at Willow and him. That's none of your business. …Perv

Spike laughed and stared back at Willow and Xander. "Sorry red, I just wanted to piss off Xander.

"Xander smirked" well at least I'm not banging away at something dead, he remarked.

Willow and Fred blushed again at the conversation, and Wesley had the urge to tell them to shut up. Before he had a chance Spike demon was already surfaced as he picked Xander up by the collar, While Faith looked like she wanted to pummel him.

"Look here you irritant fool. If you say anything else about Faith or me I'll have you for lunch, he replied pushing him back to his chair.

"Xander scoffed and held his now hurt neck. Giles I thank we should get some stakes since he is threaten me now.

Giles and Wesley stood up intently worried that Spike was acting rational as they wandered if he was evil. Faith quickly stood in front of him and crossed her arms eyeing the people in front of her.

"No body and I mean no one will be staking Spike. I might not be like Buffy and hold everything in. but I can tell you he's fine. He's not evil and if he was I'll be the one to take care of the problem, she hissed. And if anybody has a problem with me have sex with Spike better deal with it. Any more questions?

"Damn, your modest, Spike replied. That's why you're so hot, he purred in her ear.

Faith I think your not seeing the big picture here. He bit you yesterday and probably had something to do about the way your acting, Giles replied. Faith smirked and approached the Watcher angered but Spike pulled her back.

Faiths don't, he replied holding her arms.

I'm bloody fine watcher………if I need to be staked I would tell you. Unless you know something that we don't?

Before Giles could even say anything about it, he had seen a distraught Dawn running into the room.

Dawn what's wrong? Giles asked worried. Willow and Xander stared at her standing up to calm her down.

Slow down Dawn we can't understand you. Spike replied. Dawn took a double look staring at the Spike & Faith snuggling together wandering did she miss something.

Um…. I thank Angelus is back, she replied quickly.

WHAT? The watchers yelled. What makes you think he has turned Wesley asked curiously.

Well, I over heard Buffy yelling at him in his room. I think he turned her.

"Oh god, Willow exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

Turned, great I really don't want to be seeing my bloody sadistic sire coming back, Spike replied.

"I told you we should of killed both vamps along time ago, Xander exclaimed.

Spike growled at Xander but ignored him as Dawn started to cry. What are we going to do?

Willow stood up and hugged Dawn wandering if she should think of a protection spell. Just the thought of Buffy being a vampire frightens her.

Wesley stood up with Fred as they stayed close wandering if they should run or fight them. Giles just stood up still too shocked to here this news. He knew it was a bad ideal to bring Buffy here knowing she couldn't resist being in the arms of her vampire lover. His head was aching wishing he should of tried harder.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Angel stormed down the steps wandering how could this happen to him. He actually thought Buffy would be some how happy. But no…. she was anger with him. Anger that he bonded with her for eternity. But in someway even know he was mad at Angelus he was happy that Buffy would be with him until death. It was selfish of him to think of this but he didn't care. He was kept away from her long enough and last night just made him realize more he couldn't live with out her. Furthermore since Angelus was apart of him, he loved her just as much.

Before Angel made it down the steps he felt a something hit him hard in the back knocking him to the floor. Angel sneered into his demon face and rolled over to find Spike holding a stake to his heart.

"Hello…Sire, did you bloody miss me, Spike replied trying to stake him. Angel quickly over powered him and threw him off. Before he even had a chance to say a word Faith was already near him sending a foot to his chest. Angel quickly caught her foot and threw her to the wall near Spike.

"Ok, what the hell is going on here, Angel replied staring up into Dawn's anger face as the others around him had a cross-bow or a stake near.

Ok, I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not evil…I'm good.

Ya, right. Is that what you said before you turned Buffy, Dawn asked angered.

Whaooo, I don't know where you got your information but Buffy is fine. She not a vampire if that's what your thinking.

Faith and Spike stood up and was standing behind him in a fighting stance.

"That's not what I heard, when I walked past your room earlier, Dawn replied angered.

"Oh, that…Angel replied wandering how he would get out of this or with out hurting anyone. He knew if he told them what happen last night one of them would probably stake him anyways.

Well? Faith was about to kick him again when h told her to stop. She did not intentionally but physically like something was making her stop. Spike watched in aw, as she dropped the stake, possessed like and moved back to him.

Angel moved slightly away wandering what the hell just happen.

Oh, god it's already starting, Giles replied know the prophecies in the book are coming true. Angel and Spike having the power of thrall, not affected by the sunlight and the effects it would have on the slayers. His thought were bugging him as he heard someone approached from the stairs, and praying nothing happen to Buffy like the book said it would.

Do you know something I don't? Angel replied turning back to his human feature.

Spike had the intention of hurting him but someone approached him stopping him in his tracks.

"Buffy"

"He's not evil, and I'm fine…somewhat, she replied as she had a hooded sweatshirt shadowing her face.

"Buffy, Dawn replied running to her but stopped in her tracks, noticing her sister was hiding her face.

"Are you?"

Angel quickly went to her knowing she feared what her friends would think.

Angel stood at the front of the steps and held out his hand to her "Buffy, please"

Buffy rolled her eyes and came down the steps taking his hand. She took the hood off her head and stared at the shocked faces staring at her but was amused by dawn's words.

Wow you have…horns and fangs… at least you're not evil, Dawn replied as she wraps her arms around her sister.

Buffy hugged her, as her eyes went to Spike, suddenly noticing he was holding hands with Faith. It made her stomach turn once she seen him with Faith but she knew it was only a matter of time before he found someone. And for some reason she thought Faith would make the perfect choice for him. Other then that she knew she had to let him go. He was still in her heart but she loved Angel more then knew.

Spike noticed the glare and stared at her, furthermore realizing what happen to her.

You bloody fool; you mated with her, Spike announced as he stalked over to Angel.

Giles and Wesley just stared at him shocked by what Buffy did. More then so Giles was disappointed by her actions but worried at the same time.

Mated, what does that mean exactly? Fred asked

Well at least he didn't turn evil, Xander mocked. Willow elbowed him as she had calmed down once she seen Angel not evil. but seeing Buffy this way made her worry. And in some ways in made her want to smack Angel for doing this to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Everything halted in surprise as a blinded white light filled the room.

Spike was about to punch him when the light blinded him as he back into Faith. Faith grabbed his arm pulling him away from the light as Angel moved forward wandering what was coming. But it occurred to him who it was and why she was coming back.

The figure moved past the light and moved forward in her white grown as everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Well, I guess you already accomplished the banging part, the woman said staring at Buffy and Angel. At least you didn't turn all grr, because then we would have a big problem."

Angel ignored the comment and stared up at his best friend. He was happy to see her again but dreading what she was going to tell him. And as everyone else stared in silence the only thing he could say was "Cordelia"

**…………………………………………………………………………………….**

**...**

Ok what do you think? Do you like having Cordelia back in the story?

Well, anyways hope everyone loves it…will up date soon.

Plus I love the reviews so far and I hope there are lots more…please.

Thanks again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title; **Ch 12 Unusual

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. (This chapter has been Beta) Angel after the fall. My own story actually.

**Rating**; pg-13, some language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Cordelia, Wesley/Fred Hamilton, Lilah, and a surprise guest.

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

The entire Scooby gang was in Angel's living room. The trio was sitting and relaxing as they gaped at the brown hair women in front of them. The gang didn't' know what to say, from the weird situation Buffy was in and now seeing Cordelia here alive was a surprise for most of them. For most of them except for Angel, which already knew, she would be back. It took him a moment to wander how could the powers to be so cold to let her die. To let her die because of some prophesy furthermore to even let all his others friends die too. There was Gunn and Doyle and now Cordelia but the worse part of this was Cordelia was the only one back not the rest, he missed them dearly. Which made him wander if he ever will have a happy normal life.

In the far corner of the room Buffy stared at Angel. She could feel a feel a since of sadness and love for Cordelia. She didn't know if it was of the condition she was in or her hearing was playing tricks on her.

She watched him walk over and hug Cordelia. It wasn't just a friendly hug it was more like, "I never want to let you go". It made her jealous just to watch him hug Cordelia of all people. Which made her wander if the rumors of Angel and Cordelia were true.

Angel was still hugging Cordelia as he felt Buffy jealously overwhelmed him. He grinned at this knowing she still cared for him and the fact she was jealous gave him more the reason to tease her a little more just to see how long she could resist him.

After Angel released from hugging Cordelia, Wesley and Fred ran up at that monument and hugged Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled feeling the warm welcome from her best friends. It was a wonderful moment for her. She was back with her friends with the people she loved the most. She was even happy to see the Scooby gain here, even thro she didn't get along with some of the Scooby gain but that was history. She was happy and she was glad she had this moment of happiness. Cordelia smiled seeing the Scooby gain stare at her. They were probably wandering was this the same woman that mocked sarcastically and was so caught up with herself. Yes it was she, but she was not that school cheerleading girl anymore. She has grown up and knows what life is truly is about. It's about helping the helpless, destroying evil and protecting what's left good of this world.

Cordelia stared at them, as Wesley and Fred were ecstatic to see her. They asked if she was back to stay and her face frowned knowing what the answer was.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I came here to give you news of some upcoming events that you need to know about" she spoke.

"Events? What events" Buffy spoke curiously."

" A prophecy, an Revelation, the ending of the world type of thing, Cordelia said.

"How do you know this", Xander asked

""I work for the Powers That Be. I'm dead if you haven't figured that out, she replied sarcastically.

" Xander lowered his head knowing he shouldn't have said anything. He could see the hurt in everyone eyes around him.

"I'm sorry, he replied.

Cordelia smirked surprised by hearing Harris saying he's sorry. "There is nothing to be sorry about. It was my choice. I did what I had to save others."

Xander was about to pound on for a while. Instead Angel offered her a seat by the table as the rest of them listen to what she had to say.

"There is a new player that has taken over Wolfram & heart. You know him already and he will stop at nothing to destroy you and your friends. He must be dealt with or terrible things will happen. I don't know how to kill him since he's in league with the first. Cordelia signed.

"The first, you mean as in the first evil Buffy spoke slightly"

"Yes, the one and only, but since he is corporal there should be a way to kill him.

"Oh great I really don't want to meet another Caleb, Faith replied crossing her arms. "That counts two", Xander replied as he remembered that is why one of his eyes is missing from that bastard"

Well, his name is Hamilton, Cordelia replied.

"Hamilton" Angel scowled. "But he's dead" He was about to say something when another blinding light appeared by the doorway. Angel was already on his feet startled as so was the others.

"Jezz, does she have to follow me now, Cordelia asked irritated.

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Your sire", Cordelia replied rolling her eyes as she made her way to the descended light.

Angel just stood there watching. What do you mean my sire…she died? At that moment the blinded white light disappeared as no other the Darla stood there appearing in a white dress. She cradles a small child in her arms.

"Cordelia stood there staring angrily at her.

"The powers found out and forced me here, Darla scowled. Said I cannot have the child being raised in the realm.

"Told you so, Cordelia replied.

"Cordelia what the hell is going on here", Angel asked surprised just as the others were.

"What does it look like lover…you screwed up and now I have to fixed the mistakes you did. Starting with taking care of our child that got stolen and got set to a hell dimension Darla replied angrily at him.

Connor is a Teenager; this is impossible; Angel replied staring at her confused as she held a three-year-old boy in her arms. "Furthermore I never wanted him sent or kidnapped and sent to a hell dimension" he scowled.

Darla frowned, as she was about to speak when Cordelia stopped her.

"Darla, don't. We have more important things to worry about then you being mad at something Angel could not change or stop. It's the past and this is now, get over it". Cordelia replied.

Darla walked past Angel and sat on the couch. She stared at the Scooby gain and Smirked at Buffy and then Angel.

"Well I guess your male pride got the best of you again and you had to bone her too, Darla replied as she noticed what the mating effect caused on Buffy." At least you're not pregnant……….yet.

"Darla?

"Fine I'll behave, Darla replied as she continued to cradled the sleeping child in her arms. Buffy had the motion to grab a stake and stake her for her comment but seeing her hold the child like a mother would she stopped.

"Is she evil? Xander asked

"No, she works for the powers also, Cordelia replied. "

"So she is good then, Giles asked amazed at how loving and caring the former vampire is with the toddler in her arms.

"Ya, but she still can be a bitch.

"Cordelia how is this possible, Angel asked as he sat beside Darla, staring at the sleeping child in her arms.

You mean how Connor is not a teenager like he was supposed to be. Cordelia replied.

Well, yes…how?

"Your answer is Hamilton. He got a hold of Connor and tried to kill him until Darla stopped him".

Angel winced at the memory of how ruthless that man was and just the thought of his only son being hurt sent a terror down his spine. "thanks Darla".

Dawn smiled and wandered if she could hold the child. He looked so cute and small. Xander was just nervous being around her and now seeing her and Angel taking care of there kid was creepy. He was wandering what the world would come too if the child was some evil force of nature to kill them all. Willow was just watching in awe at the loving mother taking care of the child but was worried about Buffy. She noticed Buffy was tensed up watching Angel and Darla being so close together.

Spike came forward and stared down at the child Darla held. "Are you sure he's not going to grow fangs" Spike joked as he was looming over Darla and Angel.

"No, spike he's just a human child. I see you haven't lost your since of amusement" she replied.

"He could be worse; he could act all girly like Angel", Spike mocked. Angel smirked which gave him the motion to punch him but he stopped as Faith was standing there. "Does this mean I'm an uncle now, Spike asked curiously?"

Darla smirked and smiled at him. Well you are family Spike. You have a soul so maybe you can be his godfather, Darla replied knowing that would tense Angel up.

"No, Angel replied loudly.

Oh come on you pounce. It's not like I'll make him drive you nuts or anything? He smirked.

" Spike taking care of a child is not a good ideal", Xander replied.

"Can I play with the baby, Dawn wined.

No. Darla Scowled.

Dawn pouted as she stood by Giles. Giles just stared at everyone around him wandering could get this any weirder.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as someone appeared from another blinded white light beside her. Cordelia smiled as she quickly took his hand.

Angel stood up as he noticed Cordelia arms were wrapped around a familiar man he knew long ago.

"Doyle?"

Hey there mate…. It's been a long time?" Doyle said.

Angel moved forward smiling at his friend. He stepped forward and gave him a hug. "God it's been forever, I can't believe it's really you!"

Angel leaned up from the hug smiling that his whole family and friends was once again with him. And for the time since he knew Doyle and Cordelia he could still remember the first day he met her, and now knowing they were actually dead and couldn't stay forever broke a piece of his heart. Other then that he promised himself he would never forget this day ……ever?

"I know this is weird but I wanted to come and see you one last time. The powers to be gave me a chance to visit you so…I took it, Doyle replied.

I'm glad you did, Angel replied.

Angel grins as he seen Cordelia smile like the day she met Doyle. It made him noticed that she was in love with him. She was always in love with Doyle and he was glad she was finally happy.

"So, who is he, Fred whispered to Wesley. Um it's a long story, Wesley replied.

…………………………………………………………

After the long family reunion they all sat down as Buffy decided she wanted to have a little chat with Darla. Buffy smirked and wandered if this could get any weirder. She looked around as everyone was talking and hugging like they were family. It was odd but giving the circumstances they were the most Dysfunctional and freaky family ever. Buffy sat down casually on the couch as Darla held the sleeping child against her.

Well, I see you got yourself into a predicament, slayer.

Buffy stared back at Darla as she stared at the child. "You wouldn't know how long this condition of my will last do you?" Buffy asked.

Darla grinned and stared at the young slayer next to her. "No, not really. You should of read your books child before you did the inventible. That is why I never let Angelus mate with me in the past centuries since I knew the consequence"

Well, I guest I was the last one to know, and I'm not a child. Buffy scowled.

Yes, but I'm over 200 years older then you and more experience then you. Further it is weird to have you sitting there knowing I usually kill your kind, But I guest dying really changes who you are and with the soul in all. Darla replied

Buffy smirked at the comment knowing she did agree with her. This was weird. Buffy smiled at the child waking up as she was going to ask Darla if she could hold him, but a blinded light appeared startling her.

Gezz can't they just come threw the front door, Buffy yelled.

After the light descended a young man and a woman appeared before then all dressed in white and gold. There skin was bronze and by the looks of it Cordelia and Doyle knew them as they stood next to them.

"It is your time to all go where you belong," the woman stated. Doyle took Cordelia's hand dreading he might not ever seen Angel or the rest of them ever again. Doyle cupped her hand and held it tightly knowing she felt the same way.

This is the way it has to be princess, Doyle said. Cordelia frowned as she cupped his hand dreading to be away from her friends.

Angel stood up and faced the two oracles, as they were similar to the two he met long ago.

"Please, give them some more time," Angel replied.

"No, they cannot meddle in the life of humans. Your fate is what it is and she cannot help you anymore", the man said.

Angel was about to protest when Darla quickly decide to see if she could sneak out of the house before the oracles could see her. One of the oracles had seen her thro and quickly cast their hand out bringing her forth to them.

No, Darla scowled as one of the oracles grabbed her hand.

"The child must stay here, Darla. He cannot come with you", the women said. Darla tensed and moved away from them. No, I see terrible things happening again if I leave him here. I will not put my son in danger anymore, she said angrily as she held him close to her chest.

Darla, please. You died and we gave you a second chance at redemption, you cannot mettle in there life anymore, the woman said.

Angel approached her and seen the sorrow in her eyes. He felt sorry for her really and in someway he did wish Darla had a second chance of living a normal life. "Darla please give me Connor. Nothing will happen to him I promise, with my life", Angel replied.

No, Darla said. I cannot hand him over knowing …bad things will happen. I promised him that much especially with all the pain and suffering we caused in the past.

Cordelia and Doyle stared up at the oracles knowing the former Vampire was irritating them.

Darla if you don't give Connor here, we will take him from you, one of the oracles said. At that moment Buffy decided to go forth and stand in front of Darla before things got worsen.

If you hand Connor to me I will protect him with my life. I protected everyone that I know and will not let a child suffer an awful fate. I know you don't like me but your going to have to trust me if you want your son safe, Buffy stated.

Darla took the motion to stare at her and for the first time she knew the young slayer was not lying, she would protect him with her live. She had seen in it in a vision of her saving her sister and the world years ago. She had died saving the world. She didn't' know what made her choose to hand her son to the slayer but she did. She trusted her more. Darla turned and stepped forward with the rest of the powers to be.

I guest you found your soul mate after all, Darla replied staring at Angel, as she suddenly vanished into a bright light. Cordelia and Doyle did the same as they said there goodbyes to everyone and especially Angel.

We will find a way to see you again, Angel. It's good to see you too Buffy…. I hope the faiths guide you to safety, Cordelia replied.

Angel watched as they were gone in a flash and the happiness that overwhelmed him was gone. He knew it was coming but he just didn't knew they would be gone this fast. Angel stared over, his child resting in Buffy's arms and it made him smile to see her. Furthermore it made him think about what Darla just said; maybe Buffy was his soul mate.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone was around the table once again talking about the events that happen earlier today. And of course the first to speak was Xander.

So, what are we going to do about this Hamilton guy?

What else could we do but kill him, Buffy replied. He is evil.

Other then that I really want to know how long until these fangs and horns disappear. It's starting to give me a migraine. Buffy replied.

Well, you should of thought of that before you…

"Xander" Willow scowled as she hit him. Oww

Buffy frowned as she gave Xander a dirty look, while Angel just looked like he wanted to kill him

I think it would be wise to don't say anything Harris, Spike scowled.

Xander was about to say something else when he felt Willow's hand squeeze his groin really tightly.

Um, I'm shutting up. Xander replied.

Willow smiled and patted Xander on the leg while Buffy smiled back at Willow thanking her.

Didn't you say you found something about a prophecy, Buffy asked Giles and Willow?

Giles noted as he slightly told them about a prophecy he found, that relates to two slayers and the two vampires with a soul. He told them of everything he knew knowing that Willow would figure it out soon enough. Furthermore knowing Buffy she would never leave now, so he decides to prepare her for what's to come.

And now you decide to tell us, Buffy scowled.

Well, yes…. I'm still encoding the rest. Giles replied.

You know that is not good especially if it involves two slayers and two vampires, Xander replied as he stared at Buffy and Faith.

The three-year Connor struggled into Buffy lap as he stared at Xander, and then he grabbed on to Buffy shirt staring up at her for attention.

"Hungary," Connor pouted.

Faith smiled and smirked at the child. Looks like he likes you Buffy. He probably thanks you're his mother, Faith laughed.

"Hay, I do not look like Darla, she protested.

No but you are blond and that is the only people that Angel seems to like, Spike grinned.

Angel protested and stared at them. I do not, he sighed.

"Yes you do, well except for Dru…Spike said.

Can we get back to the important subject? Wesley asked.

You mean why the pounce likes blonds, Spike smirked.

Spike please shut up, Angel replied

Buffy was getting annoyed at Spikes comments and overwhelmed of holding Connor. It's been two hours since his mother left and child seemed to be very fussy. Angel took the motion to stare at her and leaned over to get a hold of Connor.

"Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him know she better give him his child before he got grouchy. So she handed Connor to him as Angel went to get a bottle. Fine, just be careful. Buffy replied

After a few minutes of silence Buffy decide to go in the kitchen to talk to Angel. She walked in and seen him holding Connor in front him like he hadn't seen him ages. She smiled watching him holding the child close to him, like a father would.

Angel turned as he seen Buffy approached him. So, is everything ok, he asked wandering if she was still mad at him?

I'm fine Angel besides this freaking condition I'm in, and the headaches, and the urge to kill something, Buffy replied.

Oh, Angel replied as he came up to her. I'm sorry Buffy; you know I never wanted…never met for this to happen. He said finally.

Buffy stared at him trying to read him. Are you sure you never wanted me to spend eternity with you, she replied with her arms crossed.

Buffy moved away as she suddenly could read his mind it. Could any thing get any weirder and it made her wander about some things. Maybe she could put this to use she thought.

Angel rocked the child in his arms staring at Buffy. He knew if he said the wrong thing she might take it the wrong way.

I met what I said but I do wish that you would be with me for eternity it's just………..

Just what? She scowled. That you wanted me no matter what and took me with out telling me about the consequences, she replied angrily.

Buffy…no…that wasn't me…it was Angelus.

Buffy screamed as her head started spinning from a migraine. She quickly leaned on the table.

"Oh god not again", Buffy replied. This was the second time she had this mind reading ability and it was dreadful. The last time it made her almost insane.

Angel quickly moved over with Connor in his arms as he gently took his other free hand and helped her stand before she fell. Wesley and the rest of the gang came in as Angel quickly handed him Connor not thinking about if it was the right choice.

What happen? Wesley asked as he was suddenly noticing he was holding Connor in his arms. Wesley quickly gave him to Fred and walked over to Angel.

She almost fainted, he said. She said she had a migraine and hearing thoughts…again. Buffy squirmed away but Angel quickly picked her up in his arms.

"Angel let me go I'm fine", she replied holding her head.

"She can hear thoughts and you never told us", Wesley replied.

"No, she had this before when she was in high school. Giles could you feel him in on that". Buffy squirmed a little but gave up eventually as Angel held her close not putting her down.

Angel turned before leaving the kitchen. Fred you can put Connor in my room. Angel quickly left before the Scooby gain rejected and carried her up to his room. Fred followed as Wesley was beside her.

"Are you ok, Wesley? Fred asked.

Yes…I'm fine. I'll be up in a minute he spoke as he walked back over to Giles.

Doesn't everyone else think this is a very bad ideal to have Buffy up in his room, again, Xander scowled?

"Xander she'll be fine. There both grown adult and know what to do and how to…. act, Willow replied slightly.

Ya, sure Buffy uses her ……Spike stopped as Faith smacked him on the arm. Oww, you bloody slayer, I'm shutting up.

Faith smirked wandering why she never took the chance to go out with him before. He was fun to tease and play with.

…………………………………………..

"You already finished encoding that prophecy didn't you, Wesley whispered to him?

Giles stared at him, knowing he couldn't really lie to him. Giles nodded and took a step away from the gang.

"I need to know what's going to happen, Wesley replied.

" I would like to know too but it's scrambled in phrases. I only got a few parts, Giles said.

"Well I'll help then, the more we know the more life's we can save Wesley replied.

………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………**..**

Fall below the depths of Los Angeles Hamilton was talking to the first evil as he was suddenly interrupted

What do you want Lilah, he asked irrigated.

Lilah stood there and stared at one of the formal man that was in league with Angel.

Aren't you dead, Lilah asked?

The man smirked and stared at her. I am not who you think I am, he replied sternly.

Lilah stared at Hamilton and then the former lawyer. Ok, so are you going to let me on the new plan, she replied?

Well no………. not really, now if you don't mind please leave, Hamilton said.

Lilah turned around mad that she wasn't doing anything distrustful. This life was starting to bore her.

Oh, and by the way. You have an assignment to be done, it's on my desk, Hamilton replied.

Lilah grinned and left as Hamilton and the first started the next plan in phrase.

"_Let the there be evil to ones that were the first, _

_Let the evil be consumed to her by the power of the first and _

_Then the powers will force up pond her body until it is consume within her soul._

_And then let death serves it's purpose._

I think that would take care of Angel's son and then when he's at his lowest we will take the other two slayers out.

………………………………………

A/N**………………………………………………………**

Ok what did you thank?

The last phrase was another spell the first was inflict on somebody, but I won't say whom…maybe somebody in the hotel with Angel?

And then the first is recognized as someone that is already dead, that was a lawyer and was friends with Angel… I'll keep that a mystery for now.

Hope everyone love the story so far.

I really hope I get more reviews…please leave a review. And thanks for the ones who did review…………thanks.

Will up date soon


	13. Chapter 13 Unexpected

**Title; **Ch 13 Unexpected

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Lyrics- in your eyes by Peter Peteria. This chapter is beta.

**Rating**; pg-13, some language and Violence

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred.

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **read to find out

Angel was sitting there taking in what happen so far, the prophecy, the First evil, Hamilton, Wolfram & Heart .It was too much to take in especially from what everything Cordelia told him.

His son was back and almost gotten himself killed until Darla his dead mother saved him. It surprised him at first until he noticed she was no longer a vampire or of this realm anymore. It was a surprise seeing his dead sire again. She looked quiet happy all dressed in white and working for the good now. He was happy she got a second chance at redemption and a happier life. Although it didn't stop him from worrying about his teenage son, which was now a three-year toddler somehow, and the fact Hamilton was still alive and not trying to kill his son. It made him wander if he did the right thing to join up with Wolfram & Heart to have his son have a normal life. They erased his memory gave him to a normal family and now it seemed like it backfired on him.

He was happy that Darla and his two friends Doyle and Cordelia showed up, it was just the news they gave him that made him realize he would never get a normal life. He was always on the look out for danger and at times he thought that is what his life is. Always on the run from his enemies and always trying to protect the ones he loves. Furthermore he would never rest until his enemies are dead or he was.

He walked over to the window, just staring off into the dark pitch sky. There was only one star shining brightly admits of the darkness and that's what he felt right now. That he felt so lost in the darkness sometimes and he wished if he knew at the beginning what was going to happen them maybe his life would be different. That he would be human and that he could run away from all this mess. That he would live in peace or there was never such a thing as evil. And then just maybe he would have that perfect family that he always wanted for him and Buffy. Although he knew that is not how the real world works.

His mind wanders again as he makes his way to his door and then to the balcony watching all his friends. Wesley and Fred were in the fall corner of the room researching on the first evil. Although he could see the connection between the watcher and Fred, they were more in love with each other then they knew. He knew if Fred were Illyria still, Wesley would eventually fall for her just because she looked like Fred. He couldn't blame him. If that ever happened to Buffy he would probably do the same thing.

Giles was also beside them studying on the first evil and this new prophecy he found. He had respect for the watcher even at times he knew he would have been happier if he never killed Jenny. Besides that he knew he would never forget what he did to Giles and Jenny. It still eat him up inside and that he would always regret and remorse over for the rest of his life.

Then of course there was Willow and Xander in the kitchen discussing or arguing about what happen so far. He grinned slightly as he could see Willow cup Xander face and placed a kiss on his lips shutting his mouth. He could tell by them two they were more then just friends. He could smell it every time he went by them. They were always staring at each other lustfully He smiled wandering why they didn't go with each other long ago. They were best friends and lovers just never wanted to admit it to each other.

Most importantly there was Buffy sleeping on his bed as his son lay beside her.

God he loved her, she was his devotion, and his life and he would love her for eternity. He just wished she felt the same way. He knew it was wrong turning her and mating her for eternity with out her word. But that wasn't entirely his fault it was demon.

He knew it would take time for Buffy to get over this, which made him wander if he met her sooner in life. Would his life still be the same or would his life be better if he met her sooner.

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

An hour has past as Buffy suddenly awoke from her fainting spell earlier. She never fainted, slayers never faint she thought. Damn him for this. This was his fault for making her this way. With these stupid emotions and there stupid horns.

She wandered was it his charm, his good looks, the power of thrall or was it just her damn obsession with him.

She couldn't deny that she loved him from the first day she met him. She just couldn't get over how she could not stop herself from falling for him more and for not stopping him for making her this way. Furthermore It made her wander if she would ever see her mother again knowing she could never die or go to heaven again.

She almost cried at the thought until she felt moment beside her on the bed.

Beside her was the cutest sight she ever seen. Her lover Angel was lying there as his three-year-old son lay snuggled tightly against his father's shoulder. She smiled wandering for the longest time how she could not noticed how adorable Angel looked when he slept. He truly looked like an angel. It almost made her forgive him at the sight. Damn him for doing this to me, she thought. No, she thought. She would not let his adorableness get to her like this.

Buffy quietly moved off the bed and decided to leave. She quietly took Connor in her arms as his head rest on her shoulder. She decided to give Angel some time to rest, because it seemed like he needed it with the day he's been having.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy came down the stairs with Connor in her arms, He was awake now and wining. . If felt so weird holding his son in her arms because she wished at times that this child was hers. But she knew his fate was being played out like everyone else on the world. To be use for a purpose for good or evil, she did not know. But she did know she would protect him, like she promised Angel. He was the only one that he trusted to protect his son, and she respected that.

She looked around as she held Connor close to her noticing all eyes were on her

She ignored the stares as she made her way down the steps, as Dawn was the first to stand and approach her.

Oh, is Angel ok, Dawn asked starting at the cute baby she was holding.

Um, yes………He's asleep. Why?

Can I hold him? Please. Dawn asked with pouty lips. Angel wouldn't let me.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister. Wandering why she had to be so annoying.

Fine…. but if he needs his diaper change, your be the one to do it, Buffy teased as she carefully handed Connor to Dawn.

No, way. Since he thinks he's your mother, that's your job. Dawn snickered as she carried Connor to the kitchen to get his bottle.

Buffy crossed her arms as she walked over to her friends. "I do not, Buffy pouted. You guys don't think I look like Darla right?"

Willow stared at her and smiled. No, Buffy…evil blond vampire, well I mean past evil vampire looking like you, no. Why?

Spike snickered and started taunting her. Come on if you weren't bloody blond he probably wouldn't be so obsessed with you.

"Well, maybe I should dye my hair brown, Buffy teased as she stuck out her tongue at Spike.

Spike ignored her as Dawn came back with Connor's bottle.

So how is the little tyke? He always seems to be hungry; maybe you should be feeding him more Buffy. Spike teased.

Buffy stared at him, not knowing what he met. I do feed him you twit.

No, I don't mean the bottle, Spike grinned.

Oh, don't even say it Spike or I will hit you, Buffy scowled.

Spike laughed as Faith had the motion to giggle too. Buffy gave them a scorn look as Faith stopped laughing.

Sorry B, hadn't had a good laugh for a while, Faith replied.

Ignoring the others, Giiles walked back in the room. Are you feeling ok now? Giles asked.

I'm fine now for now. So did you find anything about my condition, like how to get rid of it?

Oh, there is a spell I found that could reverse the effects but I don't think it would get rid of the eternity thing. Willow spoke.

And i didn't find anything on the prophecy, that you don't already know. Giles replied.

Buffy signed and replied. Oh, well the spell could help for now, anything to get rid of these horns. I can barely even comb my hair.

Xander tensed and stared at Buffy knowing he should just shut his mouth but he could not help himself. Does that mean your going to kill him?

Buffy stared up and flustered. No, even I do want to hurt him a little. No maybe a lot.

Oh can I watch? Xander replied happily.

Xander, stop it. She would never kill him. She loves him, don't you Buffy. Dawn replied sitting down with Connor in her lap.

Buffy ignored her and stared back at Willow. Do you have the ingredients for the spell Willow?

No, but I can make a list and maybe Spike can go get them, Willow spoke.

Why bloody me, Spike replied.

Because the store is located in a bad section in town, so I thought you were…better suited for the job. Willow replied.

Oh, great. Spike replied. Oh don't worry Spiky, I'll come along and stake anyone that hurts you. Faith replied.

Buffy flustered with a slight hint of jealously wandering how in the hell did Spike ever hook up with Faith. They were dangerous and mostly had the same attitude. What is she thinking; they seemed to fit each other perfectly.

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

After the meeting and after Spike and Faith left, Fred had the tendency to leave the others as she went to a quieter location. She went to the basement where Angel's training room was and just stood there dazed out of her mind.

This has never happen to her before. She felt like she was in a trance. Her eyes suddenly closed and once she opened them she wasn't in control any longer. She was Illyria.

Illyria ignored Fred's plea and stared at the small and large weapons enclosed in the glass cabinet near her. She smirked as she quickly changed back to Fred.

Fred, is something wrong? Wesley replied coming down the steps.

Fred turned and faced her lover.

Everything is fine, Wesley

Wesley stared at her knowing something was wrong and off about her. That look, her eyes told him other wise. Wesley played along and pulled her body against his feeling the warmth of her heat. He slowly reached in his pocket for the taser but her hand quickly cupped his stopping him.

Illyria quickly pulled him forward to face him and kissed him full on the lips, distracting him. She cupped his face pushing him against the wall until she slightly took out the taser out of his pocket.

Wesley knew what she was doing and tried to knock the taser out of her hand, but she grabbed his hand.

Don't do this Illyria, you are better then this. Fred is better then this, he scowled.

You mean this shell that you so love so much, she grinned.

Wesley already had a weapon in his hand but he was too late, Illyria already taser him as he fell on to the floor unconscious. Illyria walked over to him and leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Sorry Wesley I have some unfinished business to take care of.

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Enlighten me  
Reveal my fate  
Just cut these strings  
that hold me safe_

Angel stared up and was surrounded by darkness around him. He could see a faint light and a. gentle voice whisper to him deep within him. . _What lays beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal, one friend and you will find what lays before you?_

Turning around in a flash Angel was faced with a woman he could not see. Her face was cloaked and he swears he felt like he knew this girl.

Do I know you? He asked.

_It does not matter anymore…I am into deep and out of time. _The girl moved and she was gone in a flash.

"Wait" he yelled. He turned again seeing her in the distance and a feeling of pain erupt threw his head. He screamed falling on his knees.

_You have it now…the powers…interlined, incepted in your soul. You must go stop what is to come…the woman said._

_You…I know you don't I? I've seen your face in another light, _he replied standing up_. Your voice……….._

The woman appeared out of the shadow and he knew that voice, her hair, her sadness, her face was different…older…Fred

What happened to you? Angel asked.

_Time has changed_ ……she replied as she suddenly turned to Illyria. _Fred and I are one. _

Angel stared at her and seen the visions reached him glimpses of her future of what's to come.

No, angel replied shaking his head. _So much pain…loss…how?_

_I cannot tell you. It will affect the timeline if I told you……….. Fred had a heart of gold but I Illyria have lost my pride. Fred does not have anything to live for in this future but pain and sadness. Hearts gone cold and everyone else didn't know what was happening until it was too late._

She turned and disappeared again.

Wait …….how am I supposed to know what to do?

_Take your place inside the fire and you must surrender it all and then you would find peace…_

At that moment Angel awoke with a start. His mind was fluttering threw memories. And if he had a heart it would surely be pounding like a racehorse.

…………………………………………………………………

Dawn was finishing eating some cake when she noticed Fred appeared in the doorway. She was startled by her and almost jumped out of her seat.

Hi, your Fred, right?

Fred smiled and stared at Dawn. Yes, your Buffy sister right, you somewhat look like her.

Dawn rolled her eyes and stared back at her. Yes, I'm her sister but I don't think I look like her that much.

Do you know where Connor is, Fred asked.

"He's asleep in his"…………..Dawn gasped as she suddenly seen her face shift differently, her face and hair was blue and she looked almost demon like. Fred quickly changed back to herself as she took a step forward.

Dawn quickly got out of her seat and back up, frightened to know who was she really.

Dawn I'm not going to hurt you, Fred replied struggling to keep her demon hidden. You have to go, keep Connor safe…RUN NOW.

Dawn didn't have to hear her twice as she ran right out of the living room right into Giles.

Dawn panicked and pulled him away from the kitchen.

Giles help… something has taken over Fred and…Connor is in danger. Dawn replied panicking again.

Before Giles could tell her to slow down, a shadow appeared in front of him. Giles quickly stepped in front of Dawn protecting her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Giles asked as he seen Fred appeared before him but he knew that wasn't Fred anymore. Her hair and eyes were blue and her face was not that kind sweet women he met, this girl looked dangerous.

"I am Illyria, god king of the primordium, shaper of things.

Um…ok…. Are you sure she's not crazy, Dawn whispered to Giles.

Illyria took the chance to move forward as Giles lift his hand. "VINCIRE!"

"What is this magic. This will not affect me you incredulous fool." Illyria scowled as she walked right threw the holding barrier. She quickly slowed time and grabbed on to Dawn's arm. Illyria dragged Dawn along beside her, Dawn cried as she watched Giles suddenly being thrown to the wall as her back scraped along the wooded floor.

Once out of sight from Giles, Illyria yanked Dawn up and against the wall with her hand on her throat. "You will tell me were to find the child Connor, or I will kill you." She slightly tightened her grip on Dawn's throat.

Dawn gasped for air and made a sound." No… Never." Illyria tightens her grip as she felt something hit her hard in the head. Illyria dropped Dawn and turned to see her sister standing there.

Dawn gasped. Trying to get in more air to fill her lungs, and thankful that Buffy arrived in time.

"I thank my sister doesn't like to be mistreated", Buffy scowled as she held the scythe in her hand.

A slayer? This should be interesting, Illyria replied picking up the dagger she had taken from Angel's basement.

So, your Illyria the demon that took over Fred's body. Buffy proclaimed. I thought you would be taller and intimidating like Spike told me.

Spike, oh the half-breed that likes to be punched. He was a good pet.

Angered Buffy step forward and grabbed the crossbow shooting her with it. Illyria dodged it and broke it in half.

No slayer can defeat me. In my time you were just a rumor never to even exist yet and if you were, you would be the mock at my feet like the half-breeds.

Ok, now I'm just starting to get ignored by your rambling. Could we just fight already? Buffy replied

Buffy was the first to move. In a flash Buffy swung the scythe at her as Illyria dodge it. Illyria quickly grabbed the scythe away from her and threw it off to the side. Surprised Buffy swung a few punches and kicks... none of which had landed yet. Illyria simply slithered ducked, avoided and dodge each punch and kick. Stunned Buffy continued to fight for the first fifteen seconds.

Illyria dodged her movement and wandered why did they ever have slayers to kill demons because mainly this one didn't know any better. As the time went by she became tired of watching the slayer movement and decided to change the pace. Illyria quickly slowed down time and circled her and then just before time came back to normal she tossed Buffy across three rooms until she hit a wall, knocking her out cold.

Dawn at the time had run off into the living room trying to find Connor but he wasn't in his basinet. Her mind fluttered and wandered if Illyria already took Connor or if someone else did. She was panicking and before she had the chance to move again, her face went white as Illyria was already facing her.

"You!" Your tell me now or your die child, Illyria spoke.

Dawn's heart raced wandering if her sister was ok and if this was the end for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The magic that Giles used "VINCIRE!" Translation is "to bind, tie up; to surround, encompass; to restrain, confine, secure"

…………………………………**.**

Ok, what do you think? Do you like having Illyria turning bad again?

Well don't worry there will be someone to save dawn and Connor. And more Buffy/Angel to come

Please more reviews…. love reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers so fall, thanks.


	14. Chapter 14 Out of Control

**Title; **Ch 14; Out of Control

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually.

**Rating**; pg-13 Violence

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/ Fred/ Illyria, Connor

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

Angel awoke from the dream he had earlier. He didn't know how long he was asleep; it must have been more then an hour because the hotel was quiet. Usually he could hear Dawn arguing with someone or Connor crying for attention. Which only put him in worry as he hurried out of the bed and to the stairs.

Silence had returned still. There were no smallest movements as he made his way down the stairs. Although there was always noise, papers moving, the sound of footsteps, and the low hum of conversation but there was none. Humans do not have the true silence of a vampire; it only made him think something badly has happened.

As he was making his way down the stairs his memory went back to the dream of Fred.

_Hearts gone cold and everyone else didn't know what was happening until it was too late_. What did it all mean?

Cordelia... A soft smile swiftly faded as small visions came to him once again.

_Wolfram & Heart are not going to stop going after you until your destroyed or anyone around is. _

_There will be a lot of pain and heartache but you have to fight. Don't ever stop fighting._

_A prophecy, a Revelation, and the ending of the world._

_Two vampires and two slayers will be reunited and joined for eternity_

_Take your place inside the fire and you must surrender it all and then you would find peace…_

Back to reality Angel cleared his head as he was at the bottom of the steps now.

There was still no sound anywhere but he could here a heartbeat actually more then one. Maybe they were asleep he thought. He tensed slowly as his demon since fear near and that made him realize that something wasn't right. He felt his muscle's flex and panic sweep through his body as his eyes roamed at the scene in front of him. The place was a wreck like something torn the place apart.

Angel practically ran to the center of the room as he suddenly seen Giles stumbling out of the kitchen.

Giles…

Angel ran to him and helped him up. What happened?

Fred…I mean Illyria. She was trying to kill Dawn; Giles gasped still trying to get his balanced.

Angel helped him and sat him on the couch near him.

Do you know where the others are? Angel asked.

I know Spike and Faith went to get some herbs and the rest I don't know. Illyria knocked me out. Magic seemed not to affect her. Giles spoke.

I need to find Buffy, Angel replied worried. Are you going to be fine?

Sure, go………make sure Buffy and the others are safe, Giles replied hoping everyone was ok.

………………………………………………………………………

Give me the child; NOW…Illyria shouted growing very impatient with the young girl.

Nnn…no, Dawn replied as she once again tried to pull away from Illyria gasp. Illyria tightens her hold on Dawn almost bruising her arm. Dawn gasped and at this moment Dawn thought the worse would happen as she seen Illyria eyes grew a darker shade of blue as her hand went to Dawns throat again.

Please stop, Dawn pleaded gasping for air.

You tell me where the child is and I'll let you live, she lied.

Dawn shook her head as Illyria could tell the girl would faint any minute and at that moment she heard a slight cry. It was coming from the guest room and she noticed the sound, it was Connor. She quickly tossed Dawn to the wall knocking her out.

Illyria quickly moved out of the room and walked to the sound of the child crying. Illyria seen him lying in the crib and she walked over to him. When she got near his crib she peered down with a smile as the child was awake and grew a smile and giggled at her. Illyria stared at the infant and she could feel Fred trying to fight her from what she was about to do. Intently she reached in and took the child out of the crib.

"So small, so fragile………..it's a wander how those half breeds could create something miniature and full of light."

She tensed holding the child in her hand as her other hand went to its throat. With out a warning, she was quickly thrown to the wall as a blinded light hit her

Illyria got up again wandering what else could be stopping her from killing the wining child. Furthermore she wasn't surprised to see who was standing right in front of her.

Angel…

Irritated, Illyria quickly got on her feet and approached her threat.

You………..I should have killed you long ago half-breed.

Illyria, what have you done, Angel asked as he suddenly noticed a young boy lying on the floor.

What does it look like? She replied I'm trying to kill the brat.

Why? You have no reason to kill him. Angel replied circling her as he looked over to see if the boy was ok as he couldn't see his face.

I have…orders.

Orders? You are Illyria and you don't take orders from anyone do you? Angel asked playing along.

Illyria stared at him and thinks about what he said. You do have a point vampire. I see some type of dark force is plaguing my mind with action I don't wish to do.

"Then fight it, Angel replied."

No, this is kind of fun, she replied throwing a punch to his face.

Angel swiftly blocked it as Illyria swiftly kicked him sending him to the wall.

Illyria tuned seeing a familiar boy standing up." I do not like having people's hands around my throat, the boy gasped as he turned and stared at awe at Illyria form.

Oh it's you, Connor replied not noticing his nudeness as he stared at Illyria tight outfit she wearied.

Angel stood up and shock by what he seen.

Connor………How………I mean.

Da…Angel

What am I doing here, he asked. As he had no memory of being a toddler or the fact how he got here. The last thing he remembered was Hamilton trying to kill him. He looked around, as the place seemed familiar like he has been here before. Beside him was a crib and he wandered whom it belonged to. He stared back up at the familiar lady, and his dad. What is going on here?

Illyria cocked her head to the side, wandering if this would be easier then it looks.

Why does all young males lust after me especially you boy, she responded as she noticed his lack of clothes.

Before Angel could speak to his son, Illyria tossed him sending him threw the living room and crashing near the unconscious slayer.

Finally he's gone, your father irritates me. Illyria responded.

Connor quickly stood up staring down suddenly feeling quiet embarrassed of his nudity. Connor quickly grabbed the nearest blanket and ties it around his waist.

Wait, can't we talk about this, he asked abruptly, as he noticed Illyria was approaching him.

Connor quickly dodged the first punch. Surprised Illyria stepped up the pace and quickly spun around him and grabbed his arm from behind.

You are a mortal, you cannot defeat me.

Not noticing what he was doing he swiftly spun behind her inhuman like and pushed her towards the table.

Infuriated, Illyria turned and stood up staring at him.

Impressive………you move like your father, she replied circling him.

What can I say? It runs in the family, Connor replied quickly moving out of her way. She suddenly kicked a chair near him, sending it flying towards him. Connor dodged it just as he seen Illyria suddenly in front of him, and in an instant a fist went reeling in front of him sending him to the floor.

……………………………………………………………………**..**

At that moment Willow and Xander walked in the hotel. They just got back from shopping and with the looks of the place something bad must of happen.

Geez, do you think Angel got in a fight with someone, or maybe it was Buffy finally killing ………

Xander…

Fine fine, I'm shutting up. Willow cupped his hand with hers as they walked into the kitchen finding Giles looking like he had a very bad day.

Giles, are you ok, Willow asked.

No, not really. Except for a very bloody awful headache.

What happen to your head, G-man? Xander asked noticing the bruise on his head.

Fred, she seemed to transform in to a demon by the name of Illyria. Magic does not affect her and she knocked me out.

Willow was about to say something when a loud crash was heard in the dining room.

What was that? Willow asked worried.

Sounds like someone went crashing near a wall. Xander said.

Come on, Willow spoke

……………………………………………………

Angel eyes focused again and could feel a heartbeat near him. He turned and was surprised to see Buffy near him unconscious.

Oh god Buffy. Wake up. Angel panicked as he took her limp body in his arms and held her. He shook her and she moan as her eyes flew open.

Buffy, thank god. He replied holding her in his arms. I don't know what to do if I ever lost you, he replied almost crying. I love you so much.

Buffy smiled as he helped her leaned up. I'm fine Angel. She caressed his face and seen how much he truly cared. Maybe she should forgive him, she thought. Angel kissed her, not wanting to let her go. He pulled away letting her get a breath of air.

Angel, please we don't have time for this. We have to save my sister and the others. she replied standing up.

No, Buffy she is much stronger then you. She could kill you, Angel protested holding her arm.

Buffy rolled her eyes wandering why did he had to get all overprotected it was nerve racking but at times she did thought it was cute.

I know, but I have to find Dawn, she was trying to hurt her.

Before he could say anything a figure straggled towards them.

DAWN, Buffy yelled running towards her. Are you ok, did she hurt you?

No, just a small scratch and maybe some dizziness, Dawn replied.

Willow walked in that moment and ran to Buffy and Angel.

Buffy, Angel, Dawn are you ok? I heard what happen to Fred, she asked worried.

Were fine for now, Buffy asked. Can you watch Dawn while I go and kick some manners to Illyria?

Sure Buffy Willow spoke.

Giles walked in and watched as the commotion unfolded.

Have you found Connor, Dawn asked?

Well, I don't think that will be a problem since he's no longer a toddler, Angel said slightly.

You mean he's a teenager now, Giles asked.

Well yes………..but

Another crash was heard and Angel ran to the dining room forgetting the conversation they were having.

Just as Angel and Buffy ran in, Giles and the others had seen a calm Wesley step out of the basement with a tranquilizer gun.

Seeing Wesley with a gun doesn't seem right to me, Xander said.

Willow and the rest followed just in time to see Wesley walk into the dining room.

…………………………………………………………………

Angel could see his son lying on the floor his face bleeding from the side and for some reason he couldn't reach him quicker enough. It all happens so fast. Illyria was already on him; her hand around his throat and it would only be a matter of minutes before something worse would happen.

Angel panicked and grabbed the nearest knife beside him. He threw it straight at Illyria and she turned quickly catching it in her hand.

Thanks, Angel…this is just what I need, she replied staring the knife over.

"Goodbye Connor"

Noooo…

Buffy and Angel were already running towards them, trying to stop her but a gunshot sounded stopping them in there tracks.

Buffy and Angel turned and seen none other then Wesley was holding the tranquilizer gun.

Illyria turned quickly jabbing the knife in the boy before she stood up and took the dart out of her chest.

Wesley? Illyria replied shocked…I'm sorry.

Wesley shot her two more times before she fell to the floor.

Angel was already holding Connor in his arms as he pulled the knife out of his shoulder.

Oh, god Connor…. please stay awake.

Buffy moved towards him and got another blanket for the boy. This was the first time she seen Connor and staring at him was looking at a much younger Angel. It was odd seeing him so grown up knowing just a couple hours ago he was a toddler. She wandered could things get any weirder

Angel stared back at Connor and felt him slipping into unconscious. Angel quickly got some bandages and went to bandage Connor. Angel was forced with anger, at the bastards who controlled Fred and Illyria. Angel stared beside him as Wesley had dropped the gun and went to pick up Illyria.

Angel stood as thoughts seem to fill his head, and quiet angered at her and Wesley. Which made him wander where was Wesley all this time.

"I thought you had her under control," Angel yelled. Wesley stood his ground as he laid Illyria on the couch. Where were you when all this happened? Angel also asked.

She was fine when I seen her earlier to day. I don't know what made her turn, Wesley replied. And I was knocked out; so don't accuse me of something I couldn't prevent.

Angered still, Angel sneered wanting to reach out and strangle Illyria. He knew Fred was still in there but it doesn't change what she done to his son. She could have killed him more then so something was controlling her to make her kill his son.

Wesley noticed the stare and took a step in front of her. "If you have something to say you better say it and by the look in your eyes I don't think you should come any closer to Illyria".

Buffy heard the growl and by the tension of the two she would be seeing a fight if she didn't step in.

Angel stop…. it's not her fault, Buffy announced.

Buffy she was unstable along ago and now just proves my theory that she's still not stable, Especially now.

What do you mean Especially Now? Wesley asked. So does that mean you're going to throw us out. Just because she is different and if I'm mistaken you are no different then her. Wesley replied angered.

Angel sneered again and stopped him self from throwing Wesley to the wall.

"Angel, Buffy snapped and faced him.

Angel, don't do this. I know your mad but this is not the time. Connor needs you.

Angel walked away at that moment back to Connor.

Wesley turned back and stared back at Angel caring for his son. And it made him wandered was he making another mistake by staying here. Endangering others, making foolish mistakes again. He knew he learned his lesson the last time he just couldn't get over the fact that Angel still hated him from taken his son from him long ago.

I just wanted to let you know, that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. She took me out of…heaven and I don't regret it. I wasn't happy and I know you already know what that feels like. I love Fred/Illyria just as much as you love Buffy. We all have demons in us and some of us have a dark side, we just need to learn to control it and maybe some day we will have the happiness that we been wishing for. Wesley replied.

Angel leaned up still holding the bandage on Connor Shoulder. He stared back at Wesley and could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes and he knew he shouldn't have blamed him of Illyria. He was just like her; he was demon and he had to control it just like she does. It just seems like his emotions just got the best of him.

I'm sorry Wesley, I didn't mean to……….

No, there is no need to apologize it's behind us Wesley stated as he carefully picked up and carried Illyria to a more quiet place. Wesley blushed as he seen the rest of Scooby gang just stare at him shock by his words, noticing the change in him.

As Wesley left with Illyria in his arms, the gang just stared at the boy Angel was helping.

Well, at least Wesley has balls to stand up to Angel like that. He never had that during his watcher days, Xander replied.

Willow stared at him as Xander noticed that look and decided to not say anything more.

So this is Connor, he kind of looks like you Angel, Dawn replied trying to force the stare away from the boy. He was kind of cute, Dawn thought. Although it was weird remembering she fed him and held him in her arms. Dawn shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

…………………………………………………………………………

Angel had laid Connor on the bed in the same room he had before. Everything was the same; just the way Connor had left it. He covered Connor up after making sure his wounds were healing as he decided to check on Buffy.

Buffy looked up at the balcony and could see Angel was watching her like he always does, obsessing, brooding, and standing they're looking gorgeous like he always does.

Why does he do this, she thought.

She wandered at times if he did this to his other girlfriends in the past. Maybe she should ask Spike, he would tell her some stories but maybe she really didn't want to know since he was know as Angelus, Scourge of Europe at that time. Furthermore that was in the past, he has a soul now and no matter how many times he irritates her. She still loved him from the moment she met him.

Other then that it felt so weird being around everyone likes this. The noise, her instincts, and the situation she was in. At first she was worried that her friends would yell at her or tell her she could of released Angelus if she did this. No they were either talking about among there self or blaming Angel like they did all the time. Nonetheless it made her slight angered by that, but mostly Xander was the one doing the mocking. But she leaned to ignore him; it was just his habit and his personality for doing this.

……………………………………………………

Later that day after Illyria awoke up and changed back to Fred. He could see the look on her face once she opened her eyes and looked around noticing where she was. She was in the same cell that Angelus was held in a couple years ago.

Wesley, she replied with tears in her eyes.

I'm sorry Fred. I didn't have any choice I didn't know if you were still… stable, he replied leaning against the bars.

No, you did the right thing. I don't know wants wrong with Illyria or me. It feels like something is controlling me. I think I'm safer locked up. Fred stood up and walked closer to the bars, cupping her hand with is. I'm sorry for hitting you, Fred replied.

Wesley leaned his head to the cage as Fred leaned her head against his and kissed him on the lips. I'm so sorry Wesley…pleases help me.

Wesley stared at her with so much love in his eyes that he would do anything for her. She was his life, his soul mate and the one thing he wanted more then anything was to be rid of Illyria. But he knew even if he tried his hardest he could not split Illyria out of her body and it made him worry about their future.

"Fred, don't worry. It's not your fault something is controlling you. I don't know what it is yet but I'll find out and I'll make them pay if it's the last thing I'll do.

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

Outside close by the hotel a man stood by the doorway of the hotel. He knocked on the door and to his surprise his friend answered the door.

Hello Wesley. It's been along while…didn't think you made it threw the battle.

Wesley's eyes grew big and had the curious look to say aren't you dead, but he didn't say anything.

I guest I would say how but in my circumstances I guest most people lived threw the battle, Wesley replied with a smiled. You can come in; I think Angel would love to see you.

The man walked in with a smile as Wesley stared at him…it's good to have you back Gunn.

Gunn smiled and stared at the huge hotel.

It's great to be home.

……………………………………………………………………………**....**

……………………………**..**

_Ok, tell me what you think?_

_I think I have way too much characters in the story, what do you think?_

_I want to thank the reviews again but I would love to have new readers too. If it wasn't for you guys I would of stop writing this long ago. So thanks for reviewing all this time and keep them coming._

More Buffy and Angel to come

(If you see any written mistakes, please do tell me, thanks)


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmare

**Title**; Ch 15; Nightmare

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Sorry for the long wait…my Internet was down

**Rating** R, some Violence…sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Cordelia, Wesley/Fred,

A guest star, but I can't tell you who

**Disclaime**r; All characters belong to Joss Whedon

**Authors note; **was met for a Halloween fic, so hope you enjoy this chapter.

Angel entered his room, softly closing the door., not wanting to wake up Buffy, Angel sank into the loveseat beside the bed and stretched out his legs and watched over Buffy. His body slowly began to relax, hearing her heart beat steady like it should be. That made him somewhat calmer.

His mind refused to processes as memories came to him from what happen this week.. Buffy his love that was s in his thoughts his heart and soul, she was like a poison a obsession that he couldn't get over and now seeing her asleep in his bed made him wander where they have the life that they always wanted. Would they live in peace, be normal for once and maybe one day have a family or would their life be once again played out by the good and evil. Because right now, thats what it felt like. He felt like his life with Buffy would never be normal.

Other then that, his friends and family were somewhat back together. Fred was back to normal, but learning to control Illyria with the help of Wesley. Gunn surprisingly was back alive back with the gang once again. Also Connor his son was back in his life. Which he more then loved to have his son back with him but he didn't really want him to be here especially since the first and Hamilton is after him.

Furthermore he was having somewhat the normal life. He could still go in the sunlight and not having to worry about burning up in flames and he could have a moment of happiness with Buffy. But he and Buffy haven't gone that far except for a week ago. He didn't want to take the chance to turn into Angelus again. He knew it was only a moment but he didn't want to risk it, it would be too much to bare if something ever happen to her. She was his life his love.. But ever since he bonded with her, it felt so hard not to even be near her. Furthermore that made him worry even more about his actions and what he should do.

He stared back at her sleeping peacefully wandering if she would forgive him once the effects of being bond were gone. Willow had told them it should get rid of the effects. Now he was just waiting patiently. He could tell the potion was working thro. Her Fangs and Horns were almost gone. He also wandered why he never noticed how dangerous she looked with the horns. He actually thought it was kind of cute.

Angel…Angel.

Dazed out of thoughts Angel peered to his side and stared at his mate beside him. A smile appeared on his face as he noticed the potion that Willow gave Buffy worked. She had no horns or fangs. She had just awoken and was staring at him trying to get his attention. He moved quickly away from the couch and sat on the bed pulling Buffy in his arms.

I thought you would never wake up. You had me so worried, Angel replied caressing her face.

I feel fine Angel. It was just for a few hours right? She replied playing with a strain of his hair.

Well, like nine hours. Angel replied.

Nine! Well I guest the gang is probably worried. She replied. I guest the effects wield off. I do look fine right?

Yes, no horns or fangs, he teased? You look beautiful just like the day I first met you.

Buffy blushed

Are you still mad at me? He asked

No, I'm over it. I was just………

Cranky…. he replied.

No, just upset I guest.

Upset for turning and making you my…

No, It wasn't that. I was just mad that I would never see my family again. I wasn't mad at the effects just wanted to know ahead of time. Buffy spoke. To be given a choice.

Oh…. I'm sorry, he replied stopping the urge to touch her hand.

Buffy noticed the tension and she could feel his pull to her. It was like she could feel his feelings, his emotion, and his overwhelming tendency to brood. Instantly without thinking she suddenly pulled his head forward. Their mouth embraced and that's all what it took for them to be lost in the moment. The kiss seemed to reach out for eternally. Their tongues explored each other mouth. Their lust began to grow.

Everything was happening so fast for him. He could smell her excitement, and it was pushing him over the edge. His hand smoothed against her stomach, caressing every line, every curve as he moved higher caressing one of her perfect breasts. Her moan of pleasure was enough to convince him they were headed down the wrong path and they should stop. But he couldn't, he waited to long have her in his arms again and the fact he just couldn't get enough of her.

He gently pulled her into his lap, and she gasp at the feel of his hardness. She broke the kiss to catch her breath as she reached over and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched her as she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

She stared at him suddenly noticing her senses seemed to heighten around her. His scent, her touch, his arousal, her arousal, it was getting to be too much for her.

He broke off their kiss and trailed little kisses down her chest. She moaned and she wandered is this what he felt like every time he was near her. To feel that connection of Love, passion and devotion to the one person you love all these years, to know that your soul mate is connected to you that you would die for each other. Because that's what she felt right now. She felt like she needed to be in his arms, holding him, kissing him, inside of him, anything to feel a stronger connection to him. And the fact she couldn't believe that he found her attractive all these years was amazing. She was 24 and still couldn't believe she could have the power to compel a 240 year old to distraction.

Everything he did seemed to warm every nerve in her body like she was on fire. She began to rock her hips as Angel continued to nurse her breast. Buffy moaned again and she hoped no one heard her. It was 9:00 in the morning and she didn't want to be caught in this acquired position with her lover. A low growl erupted in his chest and she knew he wouldn't stop so she pushed him on bed.

Angel? Is this what it feels like? She breathed. Your passion overwhelms me. I… need you.

Angel stared at her and knew what she was talking about.

He pulled her forward, her face next to his. I feel the same way every time I'm near or around you. Every time I'm near you, your power overwhelms me to words that I cannot describe, angel replied breathing in her scent This is what it feels like.. You need me, I can feel it, but we can't, he protested trying to fight the urge to flea.

No, Angel…please stay …I want you……….more then you can imagine. She wined pulling him forward once again.

The feel of his cool skin resting on hers, burned his chest it was driving him insane, Angel began to slowly outline the curve of her jaw, her neck with his tongue. This demon sneered staring at that power, that delicious vein in her neck. _Do it. Turn her, bond her, and make her yours for life. Angelus sneered._

Angel ignored him, too caught in the passion to care what his demon thought. His demon tries to surface at that moment, he tired to stop him but he couldn't. He slip into game face and was moments away from taking a taste of her when he forced himself to end the whole thing and jumped off the bed.

Surprised Buffy grabbed the sheets and covered her bare chest as she tried to figure out what just happened. Did he not what this, was it something she did?

He was standing leaning on the edge of the dresser and she could see the ridges appear on his demon face. It didn't scare her like the first time she seen him, it just turned her on more.

"Angel?"

"Buffy, we can't, I could turn" You should go, Angel replied.

"No, I can't. I feel that connection Angel and I need it. The last time we did and you didn't, well maybe for a few minutes"

"Buffy, I can't."

Buffy signed wandering why this had to be so tough. She knew she was the slayer and this in some ways felt like she was distrusting her friends to do this again. But she couldn't help it, she wanted, needed him now and she was not leaving this damn room until she got what she wanted.

Frustrated Buffy leaned in and pulled him back to the bed. "You can, and you will," she said with a seductive voice. Her mouth laid a pond his again and instantly the warmth of passion return to them. While the kiss intensifies, Buffy dropped the sheet she was holding and pulled him to her. He gradually slid her pants down, and moved her on her side. He lay behind her, his lips slowly running down her neck, his fingers smoothing down her stomach, traveling further until he could smell her arousal. She moaned loudly as he slowly teased her, waiting for her to stop him.

"Angel…"she breathed her consent.

Shh…I don't think you want the others to hear us, he whispered.

"Buffy smiled as she leaned back. I don't think it's a secret any more lover she teased.

Angel growled and stared back at her green eyes. Maybe we should test that theory, he teased.

……………………………………………………………………….

Darkness renders around him, and the walls are coated red. He's scared and panicking not wanting to see the images of Anya's death. But he can't, she's everywhere. She's painted on the walls, the floor and in his head. Her voice echoing his mind and her ghostly images is standing there. She wasn't moving, doing nothing; she was standing there in the same out fit she died in. The day the hell mouth closed.

She won't go to heaven

She's just another lost soul,

She will be damned.

Leave her, safe her, die for her.

No, Xander screamed. Get out of my head.

Why, a familiar voice spoken. It is beyond your control, unless you save yourself.

Xander turned and stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't believe it was actually she.

Anya, what are you doing here? Is this a dream?

I don't know, what do you think she spoke?

He watched curiously wandering what was she doing here. And the fact was this really a dream.

She circled him and faced him. She smiled knowing this would probably be the last time she sees his face. She leaned over and cupped his face. Do you believe love is for eternity?

I……….I don't know?

You do, you always know love is true. I know you deserved a lot better then me but I'm happy that we spent this time together. I'm happy you found Willow…she will keep you safe. Anya replied letting go of his face.

Anya, don't leave please.

I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. It was a risk coming here, in your dreams, a chance that I took.

This is a dream? Xander spoke sadly.

I'm sorry, I have to go…something. ………evil is coming. She replied feeling a cold chill run down her back.

Anya turned one last time to see his face when she felt something slice threw her.

NO…Xander replied with a horror look on the scene in front of him. _Anya body fell to the ground and his heart felt like it stopped._

_I'm sorry; I didn't catch that last part on account of her body cut in half. Did you say Evil... is coming?"_

_Oh god, Xander replied backing away from the man._

"_God is not with you boy. He never was. The preacher replied staring at the girl on the ground._

_"Curiosity. Woman's first sin. I offer her an apple, what can she do but take it?"_

"You bastard" Xander replied fuming towards him.

Caleb laughed at him and took the small sword out of the girl's stomach.

Gezz, she damaged my sword. Too bad the bitch had attitude when she was a demon.

That was last straw and Xander no longer could stand his mouth and lunged at him, which was probably a big mistake.

Xander got right in front of him and before he even had the chance to reach his throat, Caleb grabbed him by the neck and lift him off the ground.

You just don't know when to give up do you boy?

Xander tried to fight him but he was stronger. _Dumb, dumb ideal Xander, he thought_. Xander screamed at him as he seen his eyes suddenly turn black as a sudden fear crept up his spine.

Why don't I take care of that other eyes for you, Caleb spoke?

And at that moment Xander could only feel darkness and pain as his other eyes was missing.

…………………………...........................................................

Xander screamed and woke up as Willow was beside him holding his face. He stared to the side seeing Giles, Dawn and Connor beside him and he thank god it was just a dream.

Xander, oh thank god. I thought you would never wake up, she screeched holding his trembling body. Did you have a nightmare?

Yes, it was awful, that bastard Caleb was in my dream and he killed Anya and took my other eye.

You mean as in the first evil "Caleb" but he's dead, Buffy killed him. Dawn said.

Wow, your sister killed a mortal of the first evil, Connor spoke.

Ya, something like that, Dawn asked.

Xander I don't think this dream means good news. We all know the first can go in people's dreams and scare them, and they only do that if they're angry with someone. It could only mean danger. Giles spoke. Has anybody else had nightmares lately?

Willow stared at him and decided to tell him. Well I had one about Tara and Buffy had a nightmare about…Angelus.

Angelus? Willow why haven't you told me. Giles spoke.

She promised me not to tell, Willow spoke. It was kind of…personal

Personal? Giles signed knowing what that met. That Angelus was probably going to come back. And he had a good ideal of how.

Well yes it could mean danger to us but why go after us and not after Angel or Spike. Xander replied. They are the ones that pissed them off, right?

Hay, Angel is my father and he is good. Connor spoke hastily.

Yes, I'm trying hard to believe that your still human, Xander mocked.

"Xander"

Xander, please be nice. Giles replied irritated by Xander. I think we should tell Buffy and research more about the first and this Wolfram & Heart. Giles spoke.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He knew it was too late to stop now. All he wanted was to feel that love, devotion, control and perfection just like the first time they made love." As his mind went overdrive, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled forward vanishing his worries.

She slowly moved closer entering him. He growled low in his chest, as he had to restrain himself from ravaging her. So he slowly began to thrust into her and Buffy moaned in pleasure. This was the second time that had done this in a month and she felt like she wanted it to last forever. His pace quickens as she matched his pace and movement.

She stares at him and could feel him wanting to change, so she grips the back of Angel's head and lowers it to her neck. He stared at her and started to push her away when she told him to, "drink."

Instinctively he wanted to but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt her. "Angel please, Buffy moaned

Angel's eyes snapped back to hers and he wandered why every time vampires had sex, they needed blood. With out giving it any more thought he quickly rolled them over and sank his fangs into her neck. He quickens his movements to a speed only a vampire is able of. Buffy screamed as she climaxed again. Angel followed hastily as her blood spilled into his mouth.

After another series of pleasure they lay exhausted on the bed. Angel tenderly licked the wound he had made on her neck.

"You didn't have to…I'm sorry…."Angel let his words hang in the air as he pulled away from her. She noticed the look of shame that crossed his face and the fact he didn't change into Angelus made her calmer. Buffy thought.

"You didn't change or did any harm to me Angel. There's nothing to be sorry about…" Buffy blushed a little "It's not like we haven't done it before she teased.

Angel smiled and was about to talk about their relationship when Spike came in. Buffy quickly pulled the sheet over her chest and snuggled against Angel.

Well looks like you two been going like bunnies. "Isn't that like forbidden for you two, Spike joked as he sat on the sofa near them?

Spike what do you want, Angel replied ignored by his irritating childe.

Well, I wanted to talk to you about something? Spike asked.

You wanted to talk to me? You never come and talk to me…unless you're in trouble or your annoying me.

No, you bloody poof, I…just wanted to talk to…. Buffy.

Ok, spill Spike. I know something is up by that frown on your face, so what is it. Buffy replied.

Are you trying to say I'm like the poof, I do not frown or brood, Spike mocked?

Spike, would you just tell us what the problem is? Angel replied

Oh, Well…I think Faith might be pregnant. WHAT?

…………………………………………………………………………………

It's been a week since Fred turned and she still feels bad for what happen. She cares for Connor and now seeing him grown up again makes her wander was this her fault. More then so were Wesley and her just a pawn of making wrong mistakes or was something playing with their life?

Fred turns and notices Gunn is sitting beside her. That was weird she thought, she didn't even hear him come in. Hi Gunn how are you?

Good, Are you feeling better since…. your change?

Um, I feel the same, better; Fred replied feeling acquired by the question.

I must go, he replied excusing himself. I have a meeting to go to.

Oh, ok, Fred replied waving goodbye wandering why he was so distant lately. Ever since he came back Fred could tell something was wrong. He wasn't himself and had told them, he had a job and had a life now, and killing vamps didn't' seem to sight him anymore. He loved his job as an attorney better.

She knew working at wolfram & Heart got to him but she didn't' expect Gunn to just walk out on his friends and go to this new job. She wandered if he was hiding something. More then so she could have sworn sometimes he wasn't even himself.

…………………………………………………………………**.**

An hour later, Buffy strolled down the stairs wearing a scarf around her neck so no one would know the events of earlier. "Any luck on the prophecy?" she asked.

Willow looked up as she noticed Buffy was wearing a scarf around her neck. And imminently thought that Buffy and Angel had done it again. Buffy is her best friend and the fact she did this was making her worried, and more then so. She wandered if Buffy was making the right choices again

"We found out some information, about the first and Wolfram & heart." Giles said, as he suddenly noticed the sight of Buffy in a scarf. Buffy quickly looked away, Buffy sat down notices Dawn and Connor were sitting a little to close to each other. Buffy rolled her eyes as she seen Angel and Spike sat next to her with Faith beside Spike.

Buffy had the motion to tell Faith about the news but Spike told her he would do it. It was weird to find out Faith of all people is pregnant. She was kind of jealous the fact she was having a child and not her. Which made her wander was she bearing Spike's child.

Buffy? Buffy stared to the right and noticed Willow and Xander were staring at her.

Did you say something guys? Buffy asked.

"Yeah, where is your mind at ?" asked Xander suddenly noticing the scarf around her neck. "Oh I see your still inflicted with his thrall, doesn't' that tell you that you should be staking him Buffy.

Angel sneered and he could have sworn he could feel Buffy blush a little. Connor just looked angrily at Xander, like he wanted to pummel him.

Xander, Angel is not inflicting his thrall on me and what makes you think he has a thrall; Buffy protested and stared back at Angel. You didn't hypnotize me did you?

Angel laughed and stared at her. "Buffy of course not."

Ya, right dead boy, your just using her for your own needs.

Xander? Willow scowled.

Xander, please do shut up, Giles replied. There are more important things to discuss here.

"What have you found out Giles?" Angel asked, ignoring the urge to strangle Xander.

Wesley and Giles looked at each other, and Wesley looked back to his books.

"We have reason to believe that The First & Wolfram and Heart have teamed up together to destroy you and the slayers. Giles spoke

But we already know that Giles, Cordelia told us. Angel spoke.

Yes, but the prophecy states more. It states that before the end is near a chosen one will die.

Willow and Xander had a confused look on there their face while the watchers stared at them sadly."

What? Buffy replied. "So a slayer is going to die?" Buffy asked.

Buffy, it doesn't say you. It could be anyone.

True but every time there's a prophecy I die. Buffy replied worried. I have died so many times again and I'm tired of these damn prophecies destroying my life.

Buffy, your not the only slayer around any more, it could be me or one of the other slayers. Faith replied. At that moment Spike leaned in and kissed her cheek. Don't say that Slayer, nothing is going to happen to you or anybody else.

There must be something else you can tell us Giles, Angel replied not liking where the prophecy is heading.

I'm trying to find out more, but so far that is all I got.

I will not let anything happen to you Buffy or Faith. No prophecy or any evil is going to kill you. Giles spoke.

With out a warning the lights flickered and spars flied out of the lamp above them. Xander jumped out of his chair as Willow stepped beside him. What was that, Willow screeched as she seen a shadow emerged from the far corner.

Startled the rest of the gang turned as Buffy was surprised to whom they seen.

"Now, don't think the end is near yet. Death is coming closer then you think. The preacher spoke.

You…Buffy replied angrily walking towards him. Your dead!

I may be dead little girl, but I can still hurt and haunt every one of you.

Buffy scowled at him, and stood her ground. Well, good…I'm tired of waiting, why don't we just fight and get it over with.

Then that would be too easy, Caleb replied taking a step forward.

Angel and Spike step forward intending on protecting their mate and friends when the evil preacher just stood there and smirked

I didn't come here to fight, I just wanted to come and tell you how were your dreams lately? Any nightmares lately and oh how is that eye of yours Xander, he mocked.

Xander fumed and tried to lunge at him when willow stopped him. Don't ……he's not real. She replied cupping her hand with his.

I'm more real then you think, he replied. Your nightmares and fears make it real; and It won't be long until every one of your corpses will be laying on the ground while your soul gets sent to the depths of hell. Unless you want to sell your soul now, he laughed.

Never in a million years…Angel scolded.

I can wait, been alive for a very…very long time. The first replied.

Irritated Angel stepped forward. "LEAVE NOW"

Laughing evilly the first turned back to face Angel. Oh and more thing before I leave, Hamilton said he will be hearing from you very shortly. And at that moment the lights flickered on and the first was gone disappeared in a flash.

Ok, that was freaky and creepy. Buffy spoke.

What are we going to do now, with the first back, Xander replied frighten to see that man back again.

We will fight like we always do, but for now we need a Plan, Buffy stated. I got a bad feeling that they are going to take the fight to us.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Reviews, Review, reviews**

…………Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Please tell me what you think


	16. Chapter 16 Outcome

**Title; **Ch 16 Outcome

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. (Lyrics by Evanecence) It's kind of long, sorry….

**Rating**; R violence, language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Connor/ Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred, Cordelia and ……Riley

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
I Watch as my soul fades away

_While you die in my arms._

_And I can't let it occur,_

_I'll change it all if I had too._

Help me, safe me

There it was again, that voice waking him from his slumber. He quickly sat up this time, after hearing it for the second time. He stood up and noticed that he wasn't in his hotel anymore. He was in some faculty or basement.

Help me, make this pain go away

There is that voice again. That voice that he recognized but it couldn't be her could it. Why would she be here?

He moved forward again, into the next room hoping it wasn't her, because the screaming and yelling were excruciating to hear and it made him run faster to see what was going on.

_You must seek answers to prevent the future_, a voice replied from behind him.

Angel turned and to his amazement, Cordelia was standing there beside him.

Cordelia, what are you doing here? He asked. This is a dream isn't it?

Of course, haven't you learned anything yet? She mocked.

Angel signed and stared at her. How do I know if you're not the first?

Cordelia blinked at him dumb founded. I'm trying to help you; I don't think the First would want you to know about the future, especially since they are the ones that will try to destroy it.

Destroy?

Yes, they will destroy all you work so hard for. You must stop them, Angel.

But how, he asked.

The first has found a way to make any one evil just by touching them, even you Angel. The only way to defeat them is to prepare your self for the ultimate price.

Angel stared at her still not knowing what she met. What do you mean?

I can't tell you but I can show you. Cordelia replied pointing his way to the door. She knew she shouldn't show him this, but it was the only way to safe him and everyone in the world. She hoped at least this would change what is to come.

Angel turned to stare at Cordelia one last time.

Be tough; be strong for what's to come. Your going to need it, she replied placing her hand on his chest.

Angel stared at her and could see the sadness as visions suddenly filled his eyes. Angel blinked and at that moment she was gone. The only thing he could see was the door in front of him.

He quietly walked into the room and noticed as a tall male was standing over a blond. She was tied to a table lying there helpless as he filched seeing whom it was.

Angel……….I see you finally came, kind of late thro………..she was quiet the screamer, the demon replied as he turned to face Angel. Angel stared at him shocked. It was Angelus standing there while another Angel stepped forward Angelus.

What have you done? Angel screamed staring at the body of his beautiful slayer. He let out a long choke at the sight of her. Her clothes colored in her blood, her stomach showing as something was ripped out of her. It seemed to be cut open. The scent of her blood was everywhere it was intoxicating.

He choked back a flood of tears. "Oh, God, my sweet Buffy. What did he do to you? Angel yelled feeling the anger building within him. He stared back down and could tell she was pregnant and his anger got even worse.

The present Angel watched from the side, as the events played out like a movie.

NO… I will kill you for this, Angel screamed staring at his demon. You killed our baby, he screamed lunging at Angelus. Angelus quickly grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

Now, now soul boy, you have to learn to listen to the one who's in power now. And since that would be me, your bound to listen since you are human now. Angelus spoke throwing him against the wall.

No, I rather die now. I'm nothing with out her Angel slumped against the wall.

Sorry, but if you die I'll die too…so that's not going to happen. Furthermore that insignificant child of yours had to die. She would have ruined my plans in the future.

You bastard, you will die in hell for this. Angel spoke.

Angelus smirked and stared at him. I've already been there…. remember? Furthermore I wouldn't be so anger with me, after all I did leave you a present, and Angelus spoke.

Angel eyes widened as he seen his dead love suddenly waken and stood up like she was reborn. Truth be told she was reborn from the moment Angel stared at her and his heart once again broke into a million peaces at what she become.

She stood up staring at him. Her face pale like a ghost as she approached him.

Don't cry my love. There is so much more things in life worth dieing for. Buffy spoke kneeling beside him but I'm here and you're here and what better way to start a new day… my feeding, she proclaimed.

Angel flinched as her face suddenly turned to her demon. Don't be scared Angel, I won't bite…

And the last thing he seen was her eyes turning jet coal black as his soul was being ripped and torn to shreds only leaving darkness behind.

…………………………………………..

Angel awoke and almost screamed as his eyes awoken to the dream.

Angel turned and noticed he was back in his hotel. "_Thank god it was just a dream_, he thought. Well, maybe more of a prediction too. Just the thought of that frighten him, Buffy a vampire or worse. Angel was almost panicking as visions came back to him of what's to come again. And then once they appeared he knew what he had to do. He was thinking and panicking until he seen Buffy stepped into the room.

Angel you been in your office for an hour now. Are you ok, she asked noticing his nervousness?

Angel quickly stood up and pulled her in his arms. I'm fine, Buffy. Did I tell you how much I love you, he spoke.

Buffy smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. Yes I know…for eternity, right, she teased.

Angel smiled and released her lips. He cupped her hand holding him towards her.

Yes for eternity, just like the ring I gave you years ago.

Buffy smiled and played with the ring as Angel kissed her hand. I remember the day you first gave me it. It seems like it was only just yesterday, she replied.

Angel was about to kiss her again when Willow interrupted them.

Buffy? Giles thinks he might have found something, Willow spoke. Sorry to interrupt.

Buffy smiled and released her hand on his. It's ok Willow. Are you coming, Angel? She spoke.

No, I have a few things to do here… but I'll be there in a minute or so, he spoke.

Oh, ok, she asked unhappily.

Buffy walked away with Willow as Angel stopped her.

Buffy?

Yes, she turned smiling back at him.

I love you!

I love you too, Angel.

She left closing the door wandering why she had that lingering feeling that he was hiding something from her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Faith stirred in her sleep and wandered why she was so tired for weeks now.

Oh, god what's wrong with me, Faith replied waking up from her nap. Her sides hurt and her stomach felt like it was blown up like a balloon. This better be a joke, she replied as she lifts the blanket off of her.

She stared at her stomach and started to panic by what she seen.

No this can't be happening to me, I can't be pregnant she replied rubbing her swelling stomach. She quickly ran into the bathroom and stared at her self in the mirror. No, no, no she replied hitting the wall with her fist.

I haven't slept with anyone except for Spike, how could this be…

Then Faith remembered about Angel having a kid. He had a soul just like Spike, giving her more the reason to believe that Spike had gotten her pregnant.

He is so dead………….

…………………………………………..

Spike was making his way threw the hall when he heard a window opening in Angels room. Spike rushed in thinking it was an intruder when he seen Angel standing there.

What are you doing peaches?

Angel turned and rolled his eyes knowing he didn't have time to deal with his chide. Spike please don't call me that, and what do you want?

Are you planning a getaway, or something ……peaches. Spike snickered.

Sneering at his nickname, Angel stared back at him. Spike I don't have much time, I have to leave but you can't tell the others especially Buffy. Angel replied.

Why? Your planning on running away, Spike asked.

No, I would never do that. I know what's going to happen Spike and I can't let it. I'm going to find Hamilton and end this once and for.

Spike stared at his Sire and wandered why he never came up with better plans, because mostly he gets caught. So you're just going to hand yourself over into their hands? You know it's a trap don't you? The powers of good probably deal with the first. You can't trust anyone Angel. Spike replied.

Irritated by his words but he knew in some way Spike was right. He didn't know whom to trust and this could be well as a trap.

Spike if you could see what's to come you would do the same thing. You care for Faith and Buffy right? Angel asked.

Yes, I do but…

No, no but spike…they will die…I seen it and if going right now means dieing I would do it for her.

Angel stared back at the window and then back to his childe.

Tell Buffy I'm sorry if I don't come back and tell her… I'll always lover her and Connor.

And at that moment Angel was gone and Spike felt really bad for not trying to stop him. He was his sire and he still felt that pull with him. Even if sometimes he hated him, he still cared for him since he was family.

He just hoped he could actually pull it off and destroy the First and Wolfram and heart.

………………………………………………………………………

Buffy, are you sure it's a good ideal for you to stay in the same room with Angel. Willow asked. I'm not judging you…just wandering?

Willow we are fine. He hasn't change since the second time we made, I mean…

You mean you two-made love? Willow screeched.

I couldn't help it Willow. He was there and we just couldn't keep are…

Hands away from each other, Willow smiled actually. She was happy for her.

Don't you feel that way with Xander? Buffy asked.

Willow blushed and smiled back. Yes, I know what you mean. I can't seem to stop thinking about Xander. I think he might be my soul mate…at least I hope so.

Buffy smiled and stared back at her friend.

I'm happy for you Willow. I always knew you and Xander were met for each other.

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

Spike made his way down the steps promising him self-not to say anything about Angel unless it was emergency. He just hoped Buffy wouldn't find out, and then he'll be surely in a dump.

Spike sat down at the table watching the gang argue and research about this prophecy. He was beginning to get annoyed with everyone and bored. He wandered if he should ask some questions about the prophecy and if anything is said about Faith or him in the book.

Spike turned and stared at Giles wandering how would he ask him. He didn't want to make it too blunt but he could.

So ripper, I was wandering if you found out anything about…me in the prophecy?

You, Giles asked. Staring at him curiously.

Yes, you know since I'm part of the master line, and if there is a smallest chance of me getting someone… pregnant, Spike asked.

Giles stared at him just as everyone else did.

What? Just bloody asking, Spike asked.

Why, you're hiding something dead boy? Or did you knock up some helpless girl, Xander replied.

Spike smirked and stared at them. No, he lied.

I think I smell something fishy going on here, Xander replied. Willow nudged him and smiled back at Spike.

Why would you think you that Spike, Willow asked curiously.

Well……….

He was about too finished what he was saying when a very anger and pissed off slayer came into the room. He stared at her smiling and seeing her blown up stomach. His face turned to a frown as he seen the stake in her hand.

Spike? She hissed.

Spike quickly stood up circling away from her. Faith we can talk about this, no need to stake anyone.

Oh, why not? You're the only reason and cause for the state I'm in. Or if I'm not correct vampires are suppose to be fertile, Faith yelled.

Giles and Wesley were the first to stand and wandered how she became pregnant. Well they knew how, just how with Spike and more then so she looked like she was nine months. How could this be?

Faith calm down, Wesley replied. We will figure this out; it's probably a mystical pregnancy.

Mystical? I really don't think it is, watcher. What ever is in me is moving and kicking and it's human. I could feel it, she replied angrily.

Fred cupped Wesley hand and stared at him. Is this a good or bad sign, Fred replied?

Before they knew it Faith was already lunging at Spike. Her stake was near his heart but Spike grabbed her hand. Faith, please I didn't mean this to bloody happen.

Her face still like what frightened her she might do. She stared at him so angry that she wished she could just, stake him but she couldn't. She cared for the vamp more then she knew and now it wasn't getting any better..

Faith?

Buffy emerged from the stairs as she just seen Faith lying on top of Spike with a stake near his heart. Buffy heart pounded and rushed forward. She still cared for spike even know he was with Faith but just the thought of never seeing him again made her rush forward to save him. She was almost there when she stopped as she saw her throw the stake to the side and cradle against Spike's shoulder.

I'm sorry spike, Faith replied. Spike leaned up and held her against him. Everyone was staring at them, as the watchers were very concern about Faith. It's going to be ok Faith.

Faith it's not his fault, Wesley stated. Well, kind of since you two been um……….busy

"Hay"

Well the prophecy also states it.

Prophecy? Faith asked.

Well, it mentioned two slayers would be bared with…child.

What? Faith and Buffy yelled at the same time. And when were you going to tell us, Buffy scowled

Because we didn't think it would come true but after seeing the state you're in, I think the prophecies are coming true, Wesley proclaimed.

Does this mean I could be aunt now, Dawn replied happily?

Buffy rolled her eyes and ignored her sister. And this other slayer that's to have a child would be?

Well…it doesn't state who but it very well could be…

Me, ya…kind of thought it would. Buffy signed. Why the sad faces, Buffy replied staring at everyone, especially Xander's face.

Sad faces? Buffy you could be pregnant by a………..Vampire. Xander scowled. It could be evil.

Xander, that was mean. Dawn scowled as she seen a frown appear on Connor's face.

Hay, Connor is human and normal. My child will be just the same, Buffy replied sticking her tongue out at Xander.

And if you know what's good for you. You would shut that trap of yours Xander, Spike replied still holding an emotional Faith in his arms.

Xander ignored him and stared at the mess up situation around him. He was trying to take in the fact that Buffy might be pregnant and got that way by sleeping with a vampire. There was no love loss between Angel and Xander. Xander was prepared to stake Angel himself. Other then that Faith being pregnant didn't bother him as much because he didn't really like her since she used him and tried to kill his friends in the past.

I thought vampires were sterile," said Xander.

Giles sighed. "Usually they are, but with Angel being part of the masters line, gives him an exception. There have only been a few cases where a human and a vampire have created a child. It only happens when the two are bonded. The child is very special having the same powers as a vampire, just as Connor is. The child could become a very powerful Slayer if it's a girl.

Which makes me worry that you should be protected Faith at all cost. In the prophecy it states that the child would be the one to destroy darkness.

Same as for you Buffy, if you are very well pregnant, you must be protected. Giles urged.

Giles I am not going to sit around and hide while the first tries to destroy us. What else did it say, Buffy replied

Buffy lets not get ahead of our self. You just need to stay out of danger, Giles replied.

Giles no…tell me what else you found out, now.

Buffy?

Giles I'll do it, Wesley replied grabbing the book, Knowing Buffy won't give up until she knows everything.

It states two slayers will die as will the child, Wesley replied sadly. That's why you need to stay protected.

Oh……….

……………………………………………………………………**.**

Fred was in the kitchen making her self a coffee as she seen Wesley step into the room.

Is Faith doing better, Fred asked?

I think so. She's not trying to kill Spike anymore. He replied.

Are you doing ok, Wesley asked placing a kiss on her cheek? Fred blushed and smiled back at him.

I'm dong great…she blushed staring back at him.

Wesley smiled back and realized where was Gunn. He said he would be here.

Have you seen Gunn lately, Wesley asked?

No, haven't seen him since yesterday, she asked.

Oh, that's strange. He said he would be here for the meeting.

Maybe he's busy with that new job of his, Fred spoke.

Oh, maybe he is…Wesley replied not to sure if he should trust Gunn. Something was off about him..

…………………………………………………………………………………

Angel was making his way threw the cemetery when he felt a tingeing feeling near him. And he knew who it was by the smell and it made him wander what the hell is he doing here. He beat him up once, was he going to have to do it again.

Angel closed his eyes and could since him and a few others behind him.

Riley Finn? You must not learn your lesson from the last time boy. Angel chuckled.

No, this time I came prepared. ……Vampire. Riley replied. As three of his other men surrounded the vampire.

Angel turned to look at him and the others. What do you want boy?

I'm ordered by my boss to take you in? Riley replied.

To capture me, Angel laughed again. Even know he was out numbered by three he could easily disarm and take them down.

You really think you could boy?

Riley sneered and stared at him. Try me.

Angel swiftly turned and punched Riley. Preventing direct aim as Angel pushed him to the ground. The one man on the right whipped out a baton and swung it in Angel's face. Angel quickly backhanded him in a swift move sending him to the ground As

Angel caught the man on the left and twisted his arm in an unnatural direction sending him to the ground also.

Minutes later of deflecting and taking down the others, Angel sneered as he noticed Riley had gotten away. He searched for Riley but couldn't find him.

Angel almost made it to his destination when he felt an electric shock go threw his body. Angel fell on his knees and growled at the present behind him. The shock didn't keep him down as Angel quickly stood back up to yank him forward when he felt a syringe jabbed in his neck.

Sorry Angel…I have orders. Riley replied.

Angel quickly pulled it out throwing it on the ground and now staring at Riley in full demon face.

Riley stands his distance and watched as the vampire began to become dizzy.

You didn't think I would have a plan did you, Riley replied.

Angel stumbled against the tree and stared at him.

Whom are you working for? Angel replied.

I work for the government, the military, Riley replied stepping in front of him. Who else would I be working for?

Maybe you should check whom your really working for, Angel replied as he fell on his back staring blankly at Riley who had some how beat him.

Riley just stood there staring at him as headlights were coming towards him and he knew then that that the others were there. Angel smiled at him as Riley gave him a strange look wandering why was he smiling he was captured.

Angel knew from the moment he stepped into the cemetery that the imitative would come for him. It was all part of the plan although. Part of Cordelia visions that she gave him. Now he just had to play along hoping that he would find the bigger source of this and he had a pretty good ideal at who it was.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………… To be continued

I know how some people don't like Riley but I brought him back anyway…i haven't decide if I should kill him off…

And then there's Faith…I know a lot of spuffy fans will probably hate that but I wanted to leave spike out of Buffy relationship with Angel. So I thought it would be interesting to have Faith and Spike go together. And yes Faith is pregnant and carrying Spike's child.

Oh and don't worry there will be some interesting to come about Buffy…maybe also being pregnant.

Well I hope everyone love the story, so far

There's only 4 to 5 more chapters left so… Please review,………..Reviews.

Thanks again to all the reviews


	17. Chapter 17 Captured

**Title; **Ch 17 Captured

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. This chapter is Kind of long.

**Rating**; R language, violence, slight torture

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn/Connor, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred, Illyria, Lilah, Hamilton, Riley

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_I see the darkness slowly fall into my soul, as I fear my demon_

_I see million dreams come sweeping by as they vanish like scattered flies_

_And as I reach for the light I see a choice_

_A choice of regret or a choice of sacrifice_

_A choice of hope or a choice of fear_

_But which is the right one to choice._

Waking gradually, Angel opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing he noticed was he was locked in some type of cell. The next thing he noticed was Riley Finn was talking to some man in the center of the hall. He looked like a general or commander.

Angel sat calmer, not caring whom the man Riley was talking to. His only goal was to get out of here, find Hamilton and destroy him. He didn't care why Riley was here he just wanted to end this and to stop the prophecies from coming true.

Startled Angel looked to his right as he seen a vampire clutched in the corner of the cell. And by the looks of it he looked nervous to be here.

Angel stared at him noticing his nervousness. What is this place? Angel asked.

I …I don't know. I was brought in here yesterday. They won't let anyone leave. The vampire spoke

Do you know why? Angel asked.

No, they won't tell us, but I did notice some of the others that were here longer are………..different when they come back.

Different?

Yes, they are calmer but more threaten like, even some of the soldiers are that way. I heard it might have to do something about room 66. Everyone that goes in there comes out different.

Where is this room at, Angel asked?

I don't know…don't want to know.

Angel stared back out into the hall as he suddenly noticed Riley and the General was walking towards his cell.

_Great, he thought. Could it get any worse to see the annoying boy again? _"What do you want?" he asked as Riley and a General stood in front of him.

"Gladly for you to join us, Angel. You're just in time to be sent to your new room," The general said as Riley just stared at Angel scornfully.

"New room? No I got my own place, actually a mansion. Don't' want to stay in this hellhole of yours" Angel mocked.

"Well sorry to say…but your staying weather you like it or not," the General mocked.

Angel smirked and stared back at Riley. If you knew what's good for you boy. You would leave while you still have a chance. Things are not what they seem. Even the people you work for could be………I don't know evil.

What are you talking about vampire? Riley replied.

He's talking non-since. My men will take him to his new room, the general replied staring evilly back at Angel while he unshed Riley away from the cell. I have another job for you the general spoke.

"Angel watched and listen, knowing there was something off about the general. He acted calm, with no since of feeling. Other then that there was something else thro, he couldn't figure out what it was but it was evil what ever was in him.

Angel watched Riley leave as the General came back with two other men.

I think your going to enjoy your new room; Angel ………….it has a dark eerie glow to it! The general replied.

Dark, no…don't like my room that way anymore, Angel mocked as he pulled him self up. It gets depressing after awhile but you could use an improvement.

Irritated the general quickly presses a button by the door, which sends fumes into Angel cell.

Angel quickly tried to reach for the gate to break it, but it was thrown back by the electricity going threw the bars.

Angel sneered leaning on his knees as his demon appeared. The general and men stared at him still, which irritated him more. So he lunge forward but the fumes went threw his body sending him unconscious to the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike could see Buffy getting worried now. It has been over an hour since Angel left. Everyone was on edge, especially the watchers. They seem to know more then they're telling.

Spike quickly got up from the couch and made his way to Faith's room, wandering if she was ok. She was on edge and emotional ever since her overwhelming pregnancy. She was on edge one minute and crying the next and at times he thought it was best to leave her be because she would probably stake him if he pissed her off too much.

But the only reason he was bugging her cause he was worried about her. Other then that ever since hearing about the prophecy and Angel's predictions, It was making him worry about Faith and Buffy. He cared for them both and if something ever happen he didn't know what he would do.

Spike walks into her room and sat next to her. She was resting peacefully finally. And giving him to wander, what made him deserve this. He had no right to have a child or to raise a child. Maybe the powers to be were granting him a gift. He didn't know, he just knew that he would never imagine that he would become a father. This was the best thing since he got his soul back.

Faith stirred in her sleep as her eyes peered open to his. Hello…Spike. How long have I've been asleep? She asked.

Maybe an hour or two he replied sitting beside her and staring at her full stomach. Faith seen the glare and cupped his hand. She smiled and placed his hand on her belly. Do you feel that?

Spike grinned and smiled. I feel it…. she's strong just like you.

She? How do you know if it's not a boy? She asked.

Because I can tell and after taking care of Connor for a day, I hope girls are not as fussy as boys. Spike replied.

Faith laughed and sat up. Well what ever the gender is…I'll still love this child………I just hope I don't screw up the child's life.

Spike cupped her chin and stared at her. Don't say that love. Your be a good mother and your not the only one that had a bad history.

Faith smiled as he helped her stand up as she felt something hit her feet.

What is that? She replied staring down at the object on the floor.

Spike reached down and grabbed it. "It looks like some mystical device". Spike replied.

I wander what's it doing under my bed. Faith wandered.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy steps out of the bathroom for the forth time this evening. She has been throwing up and sick since this morning, which made her wander if she was Pregnant because that is a good sign that she very well could be. "_Great ideal Buffy, to not use protection. And look at the mess I'm in. now. _

Buffy sighed and sat down on the bed. She was actually happy and excited that she might be pregnant. She was just worried that the prophecy would come true killing her and her child. She just wished it were at different circumstances. With the first and Wolfram and Heart trying to kill them all, she didn't really want to have a child now, it would be risk taking. And now knowing what's coming she didn't know what to think. She didn't' know if she should run and safe her life and the baby's or stay and fight.

Furthermore she was so lost right now. Lost with out her one true mate here. She just wished she knew where he was.

She had found his window room opened. Which made her wander why did he leave out the window? Was he running away, or did he knew what was coming and wanted to fight this evil him self.

Damn him she thought. She knew he was up to something suspicious and she didn't' stop him. She had no ideal where he would go, the only person that might know is Cordelia and she couldn't help her now.

Buffy decided to find Willow and maybe she could help her locate him by her magic.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Spike was making his way down the steps with Faith beside him when he heard something moaning in the kitchen.

Spike laid the device on the table and peeked in the kitchen.

Hay gets your bloody hands and lips off of nibbit? Spike yelled

Connor and Dawn broke apart embarrassed.

Dawn no smooching…especially from him.

Hay, what's that supposed to mean? Connor asked.

Because for one, your Angel's kid, two Dawn is still to young to date, and three if Angel and Buffy get married, which they probably will, if were still alive. That would make you two related. Spike sneered.

Dawn stared at him and frowned. You are not my father Spike …it doesn't matter about that. It's not like were blood related, she scorned running into the living room.

Spike rolled his eyes at Dawn. Connor walked past him and punched him in the jaw. That's for upsetting her, Connor replied running towards her.

Bloody hell, Spike said, holding his jaw. You are just like your father. You pansy Spike yelled.

Gezz, Spike over protected already over. I hate to see when our child is born, Faith replied shaking her head.

Hay, I'm going to be a good father, not a pansy one like Angel. Spike mocked. Faith laughed and kissed his hurt jaw. You? Big bad vampire Spike………a pansy. No never, she grinned.

……………………………………………………………………………

Buffy walked into the kitchen as she seen Willow, Xander, Fred and the two watchers.

So have you found anything else, Buffy spoke to Giles.

No, we are still researching. But we did found something about a statue called Pazuzu

Wow, something different. Usually it's about a demon or a Spell. Xander replied.

What is this…Pazuzu? Will it help us fight against the First, Buffy spoke?

Well. No not really, Giles spoke. it's quiet the oppisite.

Then why are you researching it, Buffy spoke getting agitated by her watcher.

Because it's stated in the prophecy. It states the darkness will overcome any soul that touches it.

Which means?

Which means the First has found an object to create darkness in anyone.

An object?

Yes, it was conjured up by dark magic long ago if it is the same one I'm thinking about, Giles spoke

An object that creates evil, this does not sound good, Willow stated.

Well, we don't know if they have or found it yet, Giles replied.

Well what else do you know about this object, Buffy asked.

Well, the object was discovered in Africa. It was a caraving of the demon Pazuzu or demongod if you perferred it. Anyways it wasn't found until 1947 by a priest named christopher. He was aquired to find it and destory it and eversince then it was never found again. It was said he hid it, but it cost him a short life fighting the evil there.

Let me guest, you found this out in your watchers diary? Buffy spoke.

Yes, it was quiet interesting Giles spoke.

So let me get this straight, the First has found an object to create evil in anybody with a soul and turn them. She spoke.

Yes, but that's not the only thing, it works on vampires too. Which makes me want to tell you about Angel.

Angel? Angel is in the prophecy? Buffy spoked

Ohhh, I know. He's going to become evil and try to kill everyone. Xander replied.

Shut up Xander, Willow scorned.

Buffy ……… you must be prepared to face what might happen to Angel. He spoke pulling off his glasses.

Oh, don't…don't even give me that look. Buffy replied knowing and fearing what he was going to say.

Buffy it is stated in the Prophecy that Angel…

No, don't say that name, Buffy scorned.

I'm confused here, are you talking about Angel or his evil side?

Buffy turned giving Xander a threaten glare.

Buffy you must face that…………Angelus might return. Giles replied

Buffy signed and stared at the watchers and her two friends. No, I don't have to face it, if I find him and lock him up, he'll be out of harms way .............and everyone else's.

Then do you know where he is? Giles spoke.

No, but I'll find him……….at least I hope I do. Buffy spoke.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Connor was taking a walk with Dawn trying to get away from everyone. They were either irritating Dawn or just acting like parents. Dawn smiled back at Connor as he caught up with her. He stared at her and she knew he didn't know what to say because in someway Spike was right. But her whole family was weird so what would make this any different.

So, do you think it would be wrong for us…if we…went out…even if?

Connor smiled and stopped her. Dawn, I care about you, and I do want to go out with you, but it's your choice. I'm not going to force you or anything.

I know it's just?

Weird! He replied.

Yes, Dawn replied. Maybe we just need some more time to get use to this.

Connor smiled back at Dawn as she took his hand. Dawn was about to lean forward for a kiss when she felt Connor tense. What's wrong Connor? She asked.

Startled Connor turned swiftly pulling Dawn behind him. Suddenly getting a very bad vibe around him.

"Well, well, well," Lilah Morgan said stepping out of the shadows. "if it isn't the boy wonder."

Connor stared at her, and memories of his past flashed before him. The last time he had seen her, she had been a dead body bleeding on the floor of the Hyperion,

If my memories serve me correctly, you're dead. He asked.

True, but being dead is not that bad. I still get to cause chaos. What's more fun then that, she mocked.

Well what brings you here. Couldn't find anyone to torture, he sneered.

Who is she; Dawn asked not liking the looks of the woman or the two men that appeared behind her.

Lilah stared at the young girl and grinned. Oh, you must be Dawn, the Slayers sister. Lilah asked. This just keeps getting better and better.

Stay away from her, Connor sneered.

Oh what are you going to do about it wonder boy………kill me? She laughed.

Connor got frustrated and before he could stop himself, he had thrown her to the tree. Then he froze. It had been an instinctive reaction, and almost amazed again by how much strength he had. He quickly walked by Dawn pulling her beside him.

Lilah laughed, sounding not malicious but surprised that he could touch her. She was supposed to be invisible since she is technically dead. Amused she pulled herself up. Well you are just like your daddy, aren't you wonder boy. I would watch for that one, Lilah replied to Dawn. He can be mean just as Angelus…aren't you boy.

Shut up, Connor yelled at Lilah

That's not true. You know nothing. Dawn hissed.

I do know, child……….I know the damage he's done when he in Qourdoth and the things he done when he came to earth.

What is she talking about, Dawn asked?

Nothing!

Yawning, Lilah stared at the amusing teenagers. I would love to chitchat but I'm getting bored now. I think it's time for you two to come with us.

To hell we will…Connor replied.

That can be arranged, Lilah smirked staring at the two operatives beside her. Take them alive, she replied.

The two men operatives stood beside her inhuman like, and by the looks they weren't human. Their eyes were jet coal black.

Dawn run. Connor yelled.

Connor I can help. She replied staying.

No, Go get the others, Connor yelled.

Dawn ran as one operative lunged at Connor as the other ran after Dawn. Connor fell to the ground as he seen Dawn being chased by one of Lilah goons. Frustrated he quickly twisted the operative neck breaking it as he pushed him off of him. Connor jumped up and at the same moment the operative did too.

Oh I forgot to tell you wonder boy, they don't kill easy. Lilah laughed.

Sighing Connor stared back at it as the operative neck straighten back together as it pull it self up.

Don't you guys ever stay dead?

Irritated Connor did a back flip landing behind it, as he didn't notice one was behind him. The operative behind him quickly grabs his neck. The man sneered as Connor tried to break it's neck when it flipped Connor on his back with a loud thud. Connor tried to break free but was hit over the head with something hard, knocking him unconscious

………………………………………………………………………**..**

Dawn rushed in the back door of the Hyperion and ran straight into Spike.

Spike help…something is trying to kill us. She spoke'

Before Spike had a chance to answer her operative was behind her and threw her back. Startled Spike went to kick it when it pushed him to the side.

Bloody hell. Spike quickly leaned up and got back on his feet staring at the threat in front of him. The man looked normal, with military gear but the only thing that gave it away that he was evil, was the coal jet eyes staring at him.

What the bloody hell are you? Spike replied morphing into his demon face. The operative just stared at him and lunged. Spike dodge the fist but missed the second sending him to the ground.

Buffy was close by and heard the noise. She ran towards the door and seen Dawn struggling to get away from one of the operatives.

Dawn? Buffy ran full force towards her, side kicking one of the operatives in the face. Before she even had a chance to reach her, another operative was behind her and throws her near the house.

Spike landed a hard punch to one of the operative's face, which caused it to slow down for a minute. Spike was about to kicked it when he seen a very familiar body walked towards him. And it wasn't Fred…it was Illyria.

Illyria quickly ran out of the house with Wesley racing towards her. She quickly tossed Spike aside and blocked the operative's movements for a minute before she thrust her hand ripping his heart out.

Fred? I mean Illyria what are you doing? He asked staring at the bloody body on the ground.

Illyria stared to her side staring at Spike and then Wesley.

I'm sorry… I felt danger near and wanted to help. She spoke.

It's ok…Illyria. Lets get you clean up, Wesley sighed

Buffy slowly got up, and could see her sister be carried away in a van.

NO, Dawn…

Buffy panicked slowly getting up from her hurt leg and running towards her. She could make out a woman in the driver seat with a grin on her face.

I'll tell your lover you said hi ………slayer. She replied just before driving off into the distance.

Spike ran towards her and he could see Buffy trying to catch up with the van but she barely could move. Spike rushed forward and grabbed her arm pulling her against him.

Buffy stop, your going to hurt yourself…and your child. Spike replied falling to his knees as Buffy kneeled against him.

They took my sister, Connor and I think they have Angel…what am I going to do? Wait a minute…how do you know I'm pregnant, she asked.

I can hear it…a heartbeat. He replied staring at her teary eyes. Don't worry…we will get them back.

But…I need to find him. If something would ever happen…

Don't Say it……….nothing is going to happen to them. Spike replied hugging her. I promise

…………………………………………………………………………………

Angel wakes up and notices first thing he is not in his cell anymore. His shirt was missing and he was hanging above a pile of bones. _This was not what he was expecting. He thought they would take him to Hamilton, not use him for some sacrifice or to awaken something. This was not good._

Well did you figure it out yet? A familiar voice said.

Angel sneered and stared to his side…_Marcus Hamilton._

Yes, how long did it take you to figure that out? Hamilton replied holding a very sharp sword in his hand.

Ya know if you were civilized you could untie me and we could fight man to man. Oh but I forgot your not a man or a demon. Your something worse, Angel sneered. Like the dirt on my shoe.

Hamilton sneered and stared up at him…I'm a demon just like you but I'm more then that and that's what makes me powerful, Hamilton replied as he swiftly thrust the sword in Angel's chest with the sword.

Angel sneered in pain as the blade cut into his chest and punctured his stomach. Hamilton pulled the sword gladly and stepped back watching the blood Drip onto the pile of bones below him.

So how does it feel Angel?

Hurts like hell, but I can live, Angel sneered and watched as he noticed the bones below him seem to be moving back together as his blood dripped on it. Angel struggled to get lose noticing this was not a good sign if they were awakening the one vampire that could destroy this world.

Angel turned startled as he heard the door open and his eyes widened at who they had. Hamilton sneered happily as he made his way down the steps to Lilah.

No, no…not my son…and not Dawn.

Oh please stop winning Angel. Your evil side is a lot more fun to deal with. Lilah replied strolling in the room beside Hamilton.

Lilah you bitch your die for this. Angel replied angry.

Already dead, remember?

Hamilton smirked as he watched Angel's son and the slayers sister be tied to the rope as they were being lifted above the master's bones.

Connor awoke with a very bad headache as he looked at his surroundings. He looked to his side as Angel was on his right and Dawn to his left.

Dad, what the hell is going on?

Didn't Buffy tell you to stay in after dark? Angel scowled.

Connor rolled his eyes. You know I never listen…. wish I did. Are they trying to sacrifice us?

Looks like it, Angel replied as he tired to get his hands untied. Dawn awoken and panicked as she seen the creepy soldiers come next to her and Connor.

Dawn screamed as a knife suddenly sliced threw her leg. Turning Connor angrily tried to get lose as he yelled at the man. Angel yanked at the ropes finally getting it lose enough as he swung his one leg at one of the solders knocking him to the floor.

Angel quickly yanked at the rope tied against his hand and this time it broke making him fall to the floor. Angel landed on his feet and swiftly knocked out two of the guards with a right punch. Angel stared over and could see the bones forming back together and it would only be a matter of minutes before he is resurrected.

Angel quickly jumped up as he seen his son, Connor screaming as another operative jabbed a knife into his thigh. The soldier was about to make another incision when Angel was up there in a second and grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor. Angel quickly cut the ropes off of Dawn and Connor, freeing them. Angel quickly pulled Connor towards the steps as Connor reached and grabbed Dawn.

Go and find away out of here, Angel replied to both of them.

But Angel…Connor replied.

NO…go son. Before Connor could stop him, Angel already jumped back down to the floor.

Once his feet landed on the floor, Angel turned and quickly lunged at Hamilton but he was quicker. Laughing Hamilton stared at him out of Angel's reach.

So is this your plan. Your big plan to take over the world, Angel spoke.

Hamilton didn't answer him, and either did Lilah they just stared back at him dazed. Angel sneered about to reach forward when something crept out of the shadow behind him.

Angel swiftly turned and was faced with a shaman. He had coal black eyes, and didn't have any feeling what so ever, when he stared at Angel. But Angel recognized him from long ago. He looked like the one that knew Giles long ago, the same one that helped him with the evil Mayor back in Sunnydale.

Before he even knew what was happening Angel had no time to react as the shaman quickly thrust his hand into Angel's chest.

Angel screamed…and he thought he would die at that moment. It felt like his heart was being ripped out but instead it was something else. Something he never thought would be taking away from him again.

Angel could feel what was coming and he couldn't stop it. He couldn't believe this was happening……….he had seen the prediction and the future. But he just didn't thought he would have to go threw it. To actually come here and try to stop the outcome but he knew now it was inevitable. He had no choice, it had to be done…this was the only way to save his mate and everyone else.

Darkness and evil swept over him in a matter of seconds and that part of him was gone.

The demon sneered and he was finally free. Finally free to do what ever. Finally not stuck in cage. He had no more remorse, no redemption, just sinfulness. And happy that he was back to being the most feared vampire everyone knew…Angelus

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Reviews

Ok, I hope you guys like me bring back Angelus…he was one of the best villains on the show…(at least I thought so)

Also just wanted to mention that the object stated in the story was related to the movie" Exocist; The beginning" I thoguht using the item did well for the story

Thanks for all the reviews so far……………need more thro please review.

Come on, I need to make it at least to 50 reviews… ……Review………Reviews

Oh and sorry it's so long.


	18. Chapter 18 Lost

**Title; **Ch 18; Lost

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually

**Rating**; pg-13, some language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn/Connor, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_I watch the demons run their endless race_

_As I try to fight and forget yet another day..._

_But I can' t… I'm detained, I'm lost, and I have no soul._

_I am no longer the champion of the people. _

_I have become the thing I feared._

…_. I have become the demon that people fear._

An hour has past since Angelus took over Angel and he wasn't happy. He was sitting there and waiting for Hamilton to come back with a surprise. He didn't know what it was and he really didn't care, all he wanted to do was to find Buffy and torment her and her friends.

His mind fluttered threw memories of the past with her and wandered what he could do to spice it up a little. He snickered wandering what she would be like if she was turned. She would be a spitfire, dangerous but she would be uncontrollably hard to control and that's why all those times he could have turned her he never did. He liked to fear the fear coming off of her. It was a game, a thrill to see her nervous or when ever she got in a fight with him.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he suddenly wandered why was he thinking about her. She was his enemy, he hated her, and she was his rival. The only possible reason he was thinking about her was this damn soul must have really gotten to him.. All the years the soul spent with the slayer has really gotten him in a screwed up situation. Damn those gypsies forever doing this to him, he was becoming to be pansy just like Angel. All he could think about was his sweet, dangerous, naïve slayer…. Buffy. Oh how he missed seeing her. Missed her face, her body, her screams, and her fear. It was intoxicating to him, making him more then so to pay his lover a visit.

Then again, he doesn't really care about her. He only wants her since the damn soul boy mated and bonded her with him. If it weren't for that he would be going to kill her right now. Other then that he had to listen to that ignoring bastard Hamilton. He despised him just as much as Angel did. He was evil like him, whom he didn't mind but it was just the fact that he thought he could boss him around. Ha, ya right he thought. No one tells Angelus what to do.

Angelus stood up only having one thing on his mind as he made his way out of the secret base. Upon reaching the door, something hit his head hard, and he knew by the scent whom it was. With an inhuman fast reflexes he quickly turns around and grabs the boy forward.

Connor, didn't I ever tell you, it's not nice to hit your father! Angelus sneered into demon.

Your, not my father, Connor replied trying to push him away but Angelus had his hands tightly around Connors arm.

Now, that's not what you said back a couple years ago. Angelus replied still holding his son's arm tightly.

Don't you remember? I was locked in that caged and you told me Angel wasn't your real father and that I was. Don't you remember…Son? Angelus smiled trying to intimidate the boy.

Don't listen to him, a familiar voice replied stepping away from a box of crates. He's only trying to provoke you.

Connor turned and sighed wandering why she didn't listen when she was told something. She was just like Buffy maybe worse.

Dawn, I told you to run away, Connor screeched trying to pull away from Angelus.

Great, now I have two brats to take care of, Angelus replied.

Connor finally got free of Angelus hold and ran to Dawn. Before Dawn could mutter a word, Connor already was besides her dragging her away from Angelus and to the door. Angelus smirked crossing his arms as he watched the two teenagers open the door with a surprise and fearful look on their face.

Angelus laughed and sneered at this. He couldn't believe he was back. He hated him since the day Darla sent him to meet him. He was a bossy vamp and certainly didn't like anyone telling him what to do or to mock him. He knows from a very long time ago not to piss him off unless he wanted to bleed to death.

Dawn had fell backwards as feared poured off her body. Connor just backed up and grabbed Dawn off the floor and moved away as a most fearsome vampire lunged forward stopping Connor in his tracks as he reached for his throat.

What do we have here, Angelus? Sacrifice or dinner, the master vampire replied gasping the Connor's throat.

Angelus sneered and annoyed by the master and more then so, he had a suddenly urge to stop the master from sinking his fangs into this son. Angelus was beside his son in a flash pulling him away from the master.

I don't thank so, Angelus replied pulling Connor away from the vampire. Connor just looked astonished wandering was Angelus really saving him or was this some trick. Other then that he could see Dawn quickly moved away from the Angelus and from the older vampire that walked into the door.

Are you going soft on me, Angelus?

No…you lass…he's not yours to feed on.

Growling the master steps forward with intentions on giving Angelus a beating when he stopped as a new scent was in the air.

I can smell a scent on him…Darla and you. The vampire replied staring curiously at Angelus.

Yes, he's my and Darla's brat. Hands off. Angelus replied.

The vampire laughed and walked a step closer to Angelus and Connor. You and Darla have a child… very interesting

And the girl, the master replied turning to face her.

Oh, she's the slayers sister…I don't care about her. Angelus replied.

What? Dawn scowled.

NO, don't…Connor replied pulling away from Angelus hold and running towards Dawn.

Let us go, Connor Yelled.

Now, son falling for the slayers sister is a big mistake. You will only lose your insanity and not to mention your mind.

Shut up? Connor replied as he quickly seen another door and pulled it open. Go Dawn; I'll hold them off. Dawn replied.

What, No there kill you, Dawn replied.

Go, he replied shutting the door on her.

The master laughed and smiled at the boy. I since a fire in the boy, he has your ruthlessness and Darla's charm. Maybe you should turn him.

Angelus sneered and stood by the master. Ya, I was thinking about the same thing but I have a better ideal he replied making his way towards Connor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Buffy yawned and looked around noticing she was in her bed. She started to move as she noticed her stomach felt bloated or stuffed. She knew she didn't eat anything. The last thing she remembers was her sister Dawn and Angel son "Connor" was kidnapped and she couldn't do anything about it. Furthermore Angel was probably caught too. She was so mad that she threw spike and tried run to her car when she fainted and now she was here. Then she remembers what Spike said, that she was really pregnant and she should just calm down before something bad happen to her and her baby. But she couldn't help but to worry all she could think about was Angel and getting back her sister and his son. They were her family and she felt like she let Angel and Darla down by not saving Connor in time and if something would happen to him she would never forgive her self.

Buffy finally got up rubbing her stiff neck and got off the bed as her foot hit something. What is this she replied picking up a object that looked like a similar object Faith had.

Buffy stood up and held the object in her hand as she. walked down the stairs to see how everyone was doing. Buffy made it to the bottom of the stairs when Willow turned and smiled and then had a suddenly shock expression on her face.

What? Buffy asked staring at her best friend and the others in the room.

Are you?

Willow was interrupted as Xander walked in staring at Buffy slight frustrated.

Wow, are you getting big or is it just me!" Xander yelped as the first to speak. Buffy sent a scornful glare at Xander. "What do you mean big, Buffy replied as she stared down suddenly noticing why everyone was staring at her. Her stomach had grown slight bigger since the past two hours she was asleep.

Um, how did this happen? If I remember correctly I didn't eat this much before I past out, Buffy replied

Um………I think you're pregnant, Willow screeched.

Well it does look like it Willow but how did my stomach grown this much? Buffy asked.

Probably has something to do with the prophecy. Spike replied stepping into the room with Faith.

And the fact you been sleeping with Angel, since he's not all killer and savage on us, Xander replied sitting down by Willow. That's why your caring his spawn now.

Xander that wasn't nice, Willow protested staring at Xander. And she's not caring a spawn it's human just as Connor is.

I wasn't trying to be mean. I was just stating that she is only a couple weeks pregnant. She shouldn't be this big unless someone did this to her, he spoke staring evilly at Spike. Besides that Connor is not completely human he does have all the vampire abilities like Angel.

Place your eyes back in your head boy before I pummel it, Spike replied.

See, he's being hostile, Xander replied as Willow slapped his arm.

Buffy shook her head and ignored Xander as she looked down at her plumb stomach as everyone else looked at her. What?

I think Xander has a point, Giles replied. It seems like your pregnancy is going to quickly. It looks like your stomach has expanded since a couple of hours ago.

Oh, please how do you think I feel like, Faith replied sitting on the couch next to Spike? I feel like I'm about seven months..

Buffy got agitated and sat down by Willow trying not to get embarrassed by everyone staring at her. Well it's probably because of this, she replied laying the object on the table next to Faith's. I found one under my bed too. Have you found how this got here or why, Buffy spoke.

Wesley stared at the object as Fred picked it up. I seen these before she replied.

You have, Buffy replied.

Yes when I was at Wolfram & Heart I seen these there. They were in the science lab. Fred spoke.

I should of known, Wesley replied.

Well if it was them how did they get in here to place the device? We have the whole place protected by a No demon spell except for the ones invited. Buffy spoke staring at Spike.

If it is Wolfram & Heart anything is possible with them. Wesley replied.

Faith sat down at the couch as Spike just turned and stared at her lustfully.

What are you looking at vamp? Faith asked. At my beautiful slayer, he replied wrapping his arm around her waist

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike and Faith. Have you located Angel yet, Buffy asked Willow?

Well, almost I just need to add another ingredient, Willow spoke picking up some herbs from the table.

I hope you are not planning on going, Buffy. You or Faith for that matter, Giles replied.

Giles I have to, I can't just stay here while the First tries to kill us. Running away wouldn't help. Remember the time with Glory the hell god. She found us anyway and my fate was what it was.

Yes and you died but you might not be lucky this time Buffy. You must be protected. Giles urged.

Protected? And how would you protect me, Giles? Buffy asked crossing her arms.

I know a lot of magic………I could help. Giles spoke.

Giles when Willow turned evil she beat you? Do you think you could actually face the First she spoke?

Well I may have been beat but I out smarted her. Giles spoke trying to comply that he wasn't a better fighter then Willow.

Hay, I could of known it was a setup and beat you fair…and square but I wouldn't because I don't do evil things anymore, Willow murmured.

Buffy smiled as Giles and Willow bickered for a moment when a thought came to Buffy. Are you done bickering children, Buffy spoken with a smile?

Willow and Giles stopped rambling as they turned to face a smiling Buffy.

Before Buffy could say anything more she was Startled as a bright light formed blinding everyone. The whole group turned to stare at Willow as the light descended and formed in the center of the table. Willow opened her eyes and Smiled as she completed the spell leaving a floating light above the table.

Wow, Willow that was some quick mojo, Buffy replied. Willow stood up and smiled cupping Xander hand. Tara teached me that one, it was an easy way to find each other, Willow spoke sadly.

Buffy walked up to her and hugged her. Thank you Willow, Buffy replied releasing her. I know it must be really hard for you to do this with out her I wanted to let you know that we all miss her and you are not alone.

Willow smiled and seen the smirk on her face. You have a plan don't you?

Yes, I think I found a way to save Connor, my sister, Angel and to finally found away get rid of the First and Wolfram &Heart. Buffy Spoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Jezz would you stop wining, Angelus replied as he quickly pushed his tired son in one of the cells and locked the door. It took about five minutes to beat Connor in a fight, knowing the boy would never learn not to go up against his father.

Connor quickly turned grabbing the steel bars and staring evilly at Angelus. When Buffy gets here she is going to kick your.

Now, now language, Angelus spoke smirking at the boy.

I know your soul is still there fighting so help us, help me. Connor spoke pleading with him. Angelus laughed and turned to walk away. Now why would I do that, he spoke walking away.

Because I can see you still love and that you love Buffy still. And if you didn't love you would of killed me by now, Connor spoke. And you know if anything happen to her sister or me she would never forgive you, Connor spoke.

Angelus sneered walking away from him know that it was somewhat true but he would never admit it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dawn ran down the hall passing a control room as she could see a vampire was starting to chase her. Knowing she wouldn't get far she quickly grabbed a piece of wood from a broken crate and plunged it at a vampire that jumped towards her. The vampire screamed and turned to dust as Dawn ran happily that she killed a vamp with the first try.

Dawn kept running as she seen Lilah coming out from a nearby room. Dawn quickly ran past her and kept running as she heard Lilah's evil laugh.

Yes, keep on running little girl. He likes his pray scared.

Dawn ignored her words and kept on running wandering who Lilah was talking about. Was she referring to Angelus? Was he chasing her? She kept moving knowing she should go and find Connor but if she could get out of here and make it outside she could find help.

Dawn took a break for a second as she was running out of breath when she heard the faint sounds of footsteps following her. She turned, but seeing no one behind her. She decided she was just being paranoid, so she carried on running. She ran towards the next corner when e she crashed into someone in front of her. Dawn screamed as she fell backwards as she seen the master vampire that Buffy fought and killed long ago.

'Your not real!' Dawn replied. Shaking her head in fear.

'But I am child, I am as real as any other vampire is.' the master told her.

Don't you have anything else better to do then frighten people? ' Dawn asked

No, the vampire sneered staring down at her. Your not like your sister but you have a gift also………a extraordinary gift of power that lies in your. ………Blood.

Dawn quickly stood up as she started to run as feared crept up in her spine but some unknown force stopped her.

You can't run from me child, the master replied not moving from where he stood. Turn around child and step forward.

Dawn turned and could see he was using some thrall on her to make her move forward. Dawn shook her head as a tear went down her cheek as she tried to move back but she couldn't. She was scared and she wandered if this is what Buffy must of felt like when she first seen him and died. She wandered if this would be the end for her because it looked like it very well could be.

Now, now that wouldn't be a good ideal, Angelus spoke as he just reached the hall where the Master had his hand around Dawn's throat.

The master sneered and stared back at Angelus. Why not Angelus? Are you afraid I won't share, he spoke?

Angelus walked closer as he could feel the fear beating in her soul and it made him want to yank Dawn away from him and then there was a part of him that wanted to feed from her. Angelus smiled and harshly pulled Dawn away from the master towards him.

Dawn eyes were closed and she just wished it were over already. She was too scared to move or do anything.

There are plenty of others humans out there master, I have plans for the slayers sister and I want her alive, Angelus replied pulling her against him tightly.

The master sneered angry with the infuriating boy. I am your master Angelus and you will do well to respect me or I will punish you for this.

Oh come on, for taking away your food Angelus laughed.

The master approached him about to give him a lesson when the alarm suddenly went off.

What is that, the master replied annoyed by the loud noise?

That is called an alarm oh dumb one…Angelus replied as he was suddenly lifted off by his feet and thrown to the ground.

Dawn dropped to the ground and crawled near the corner hiding from them.

The master quickly walked by him lifted him up by his jacket.

The door suddenly opened as Hamilton watched the master punched Angelus in the face knocking him toward the wall.

We have a problem…Hamilton replied as he watched Angelus stood up and sneered at the master. I guest you know whom the surprise was, Hamilton smiled.

Angelus smirked and stood up. Ya, having him back Is a surprise.

What's problem, the master replied angry

Their coming……………and I don't mean just the two.

Who…the master replied.

Angelus smiled, as he could smell a new scent in the air. Oh the slayer is coming with some friends, this should be getting really interesting Angelus replied.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Spike and Buffy was inside the base finally after fighting a few minions as Willow Giles and the others were busy setting the finally plans to work.

Buffy you really should think about what your doing, this could be a trap and you could get yourself killed, Spike replied as he stepped in front of her. Buffy I watched you died once I can't do it again.

Buffy stared at him as she pushed past him but Spike grabbed her wrist. Let me go Spike, I have to save my sister, Connor and Angel. I can't let them die and you know damn well I'm the only person that could pull it off. Buffy replied.

NO, Spike replied pulling her forward. You have all of us. You have Willow that is a powerful witch; you have your friends Xander, Fred, Faith, Giles, Wesley and me. We always get threw the worse and we will get threw this but not this way, I can't let you die again.

Buffy stared at him and seen the caring in his eyes and she could tell he still cared about her. Do you still love me, she asked?

Spike stared at her and smiled at her gleaming eyes. Yes, I do but…I love Faith too.

Buffy giggled and smiled back at him.

What's so blood funny he asked.

Buffy stopped her laughing and stared at him. It really must be something in your family that just loves Slayers. I wander if any of the others like hot brunettes and blonds she teased.

Spike smirked as he accidentally tripped the alarm when his foot bumped against the door. Bloody hell…

Great work, Spike…we'll be killed yet.

Buffy and Spike was about to make a run for it when they seen a man in a general uniform approached them with ten other guards and they looked like the one Buffy were fighting when they took Dawn. Buffy stared at him again and recognized him from a couple years ago_. He was Riley's boss. What the hell is he doing here?_

"You," Buffy said, crossing her arms

"You know him?" Spike asked her.

Yes, he was the one that help to take the implant out of your head. She spoke.

Oh, he doesn't look friendly.

The general smiled as none other then Riley appeared behind him.

Oh great it's Captain Cardboard, what the bloody hell are you doing here. Spike asked?

Riley, I would like to know the same thing Buffy replied

I work here Buffy what else would I be doing, he replied staring at Buffy curiously as he seen her small plumb stomach wandering if she was gaining or was she pregnant. Then his face stared at Spike that was besides her wandering if it was possible she was knocked up by Spike or Angel. Just the very thought of it made him sick, that she could even let that thing sleep with her.

Citizens are not aloud sneaking on any military base, in doing so you will be arrested for trespassing, the General spoke as he signaled the guards towards Buffy.

What, Buffy spoke angrily. Hold on a second, you can't do this General, Riley replied.

The general quickly turned facing Riley angry, I am your boss Lieutenant and you will obey rules, as they should be.

Riley began to protest but Buffy stopped him.

No, don't bother Riley…just let them take me, Buffy replied as Spike stared at her like what the hell is she thinking.

What the hell are you doing Buffy, we could take them all, Spike replied as one guard tried to grab his arm when Spike threw a punch at one of the guards

Buffy tensed as two guards handcuffed her wrist in front of her. Before Spike could do anymore damage Buffy told him to relax and trust her.

Riley just stared at her knowing she had a plan because she would never let anyone lock her up with out a fight. She was planning something.

Spike struggled as the guards pushed him threw the doors.

Bloody hell, would you stop pushing me already, Spike replied. And you dumb asses better not put another chip in my head and if you do I will kill you with my bare hands.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike as the guards stopped by their cell and pushed them in.

Ya, could be a little nicer, she spoke as she noticed there was no feeling or what so ever in the guard that pushed her in the cell.

I hope you have a better plan then this, Spike replied staring at Buffy threw the transparent walls.

_Oh I do………….just wait and see._

……………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

_Sorry it's been forever since I wrote another chapter…I was busy making a music video and working. I will post another chapter soon. Oh and there probably be four to five chapter left._

_Thanks for all the reviews so far……… …and I would appreciate it if you respond and leave a feedback._


	19. Chapter 19 Trapped

**Title; **Ch 19 Trapped

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually.

**Rating**; pg-13, some language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn/Connor, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_You can't have everything you want when you want it._

_I will be everything you want, when you want it._

_Wait for me. Fall for me. _

_Even when you know that it's a trap_

_Where you lose your self into the darkness? _

_Or will you fight for what is true._

_Buffy was pacing like a trapped bird in a cage. Well truth be told she was in a cage. A cage that was made of steel and had enough electricity going threw the bars to send you flying to the wall. And she knew from experience from earlier and of course Spike tried to warn her but it was too late. It didn't hurt her that bad just a small scrap from hitting her head on the wall with a slight shocking sensation, although if she was normal she would probably be unconscious by now._

_You never listen do you slayer, Spike replied leaning against his cell._

_Of course not, when do I ever, she replied smiling at him?_

_Spike rolled his eyes and stared at her. . Ya maybe if you did you wouldn't be, arrogant, bossy, stubborn girl._

_Hay, I am not arrogant, She frowned. I may be bossy and stubborn but not arrogant. That's your territory since you are a man in all. Well except when you're around Faith, you're like a little puppy, all cute and tamed._

_Sneering Spike turned and faced her. Hay I am not tamed, I am a vampire. Vampires are not cute, their…sexy, he purred smiling at her._

_Buffy laughed and sat down on the cot near the corner, as she couldn't help but to snicker at Spike. He was funny when he wanted to be or usually he was just goofy. It brought back good memories for her._

_After a few minutes of sharing and talking about things in the past she wandered where in the hell were Giles and the rest of the gang. They were supposed to help her get threw this mess, not to get captured. She stepped forward suddenly feeling that tingeing feeling in her gut._

_Angel? She barely whispered turning to the gate._

_What's wrong love? Spike asked_

_I think… Buffy stopped what she was saying as she almost ran to the steel door and watched as her love slipped past the corner staring back at her with a smile._

Angel, she whispered with a smile. Where have you been? I've been so worried.

Spike stared up and stared back at Angel. Oh great, your back………..what took you so long, thought you were dead, Spike snickered.

Buffy stared at Angel and heard a growl coming from him.

I was busy gathering information…Spikey. Angel sneered.

Buffy watched him as he took a card from his pocket and swiped it threw the machine unlocking the door. As she wandered where he got the card. _Maybe he took it from a guard she thought._

As soon as the door was open he just stared at her as she ran to him, her arms opening to him.

_Angel, where have you been, I have been so worried about you, she replied staring at him curiously._

_I was trying to take care of things my self, he proclaimed trying not to give his true self away. I…didn't want you to get hurt._

_Buffy frowned as she poked him in the chest. You know I am not this helpless girl Angel. I can take care of my self. She proclaimed._

_Well you seem like you wasn't doing much trapped in this cage, he proclaimed._

Buffy pouted angrily and he had to stop him self from not laughing at her. She was just like he remembered. Feisty, dangerous, stubborn and naïve making him more then so to soak up her fear and anger.

Other then that her beauty was catching him off guard. He could feel her heart racing; her golden hair lay to the side of her shoulder. Her face and her warm body were making him hungry that all he wanted to do was to dive into that delicious throat of her.

Angelus decided to spice up the tension as his face lit up smiling evilly at Spike. He noticed Spike glare as he enveloped Buffy in his arms. Her warm body was driving him crazy making him more then so to drain her right here but he couldn't. He had big plans for her and his child._ His hand moved to her belly rubbing it and he kissed her on the cheek. _

_Come on, we need to get out of here, he replied holding her hands in his._

Spike stared at Angel knowing something was off. Angel was…wrong. Something wasn't right. That annoying decency that he always sensed in Angel was gone. And the look in his eyes was cold, something was missing and that could only mean one thing

Spike flexed his fist as he took a step closer to Buffy cell. Buffy get away from him…he's not Angel.

Buffy smirked and stared back at Spike then Angel. Everything was the same, his face, his clothes, his hair but his eyes were different. Something was off even known she didn't really want to believe Spike. But now she was thinking other wise as her eyes stared at his dark ones.

Get away from her………..Angelus, Spike sneered.

Angel growled angrily, not wanting to deal with Spike at the moment, his gaze swung to Spike's face. "Mind your own business Spiky.

Buffy was starting to get scared now as she pulled away from his gasp and stared at him. Angel?

Buffy he's not Angel. Spike sneered trying to think of a plan of getting Angelus away from Buffy.

Buffy shook her head unable to believe this. How could this happen. Did he get a little too happy or was the first behind all of this. Which made her wander was this prophecy coming true too.

Buffy turned to face away from Angel as tears stared to form in her eyes. And instead of facing the truth she tried to run past him when he quickly grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her small body against his inhaling her deeply.

_Gosh buffy you are so hot "You smell like lust and fear. I've really missed that smell…baby." He laughed_

_Buffy pulled back realizing what he was now and she could not face this. Buffy stared at the demon before her. Don't touch me._

_Angelus laughs again as he stared at her. Why Buffy, you always let me touch you, what's the difference now. This is the same body you touch, feel and…_

_Stop…Buffy shouted angrily at him. You are not him._

_Angelus sneered and pulled her against his body again. You can't kill me Buffy and I can't kill you. We are mated for eternity and you are mine for eternity………till death._

_No, never, Buffy shouted trying to gasp away from him but his hold was too strong. _

_I will never love a demon with no soul._

_Angelus laughed again and stared at her. You should of thought of that before you slept with your immortal enemy. _

_Let her go you arrogant bastard, Spike shouted._

_Angeles stared at Spike in the next cell as he ignored his cursing. Angelus turned back to face a pale Buffy. Angelus felt worried as he looked at her and he knew the moment he stared at her eyes that she was planning on something._

_Buffy was tired; weak and she couldn't take this any more. It was too much so the only thing she could think of was to punch him, but he was already prepared for that movement. Striking quickly, he hit her temple, knocking her unconscious._

_Angelus quickly lifted her in his arms as Spike continued to curse him. Sorry Spiky but I have plans, well of course some fun first. Angelus replied leaving the cell with Buffy in his arms._

_Angelus……….Angelus. Spike shouted out at him but he knew he wouldn't listen. He just hoped he wouldn't hurt her. _

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._**

_"Are you sure about this?" Giles asked for the hundredth time. _

_Yes, I know it's illegal and all but Buffy and Spike could be in trouble. We need to find them. Willow spoke as she kept typing on the government computer._

_Yes, lets just hope we don't get caught on hacking into the military and breaking in. Xander proclaimed._

_Oh don't worry Xander I'm almost in. just need to find out the password._

_Giles scowled, but kept his lip buttoned as he watched Willow and hoped by the end of this all that everything would be back to the way it was and everyone was alive at least._

_Faith rolled her eyes, trying not to pace She hated just waiting around for someone to catch them especially the first and the condition she was in. She couldn't stay at home and wait she wanted action no matter what. Other then that she was worried about Spike, she didn't want anything to happen to him._

_Wesley and Fred were there also. Wesley was watching for intruders as Fred was helping Willow._

_"We're in!" Willow said in an excited whisper. Fred smiled and stood up as Wesley came back to her. _

_"I've found 'em!" Willow said, clapping silently. "Spike is being held ... in a cell but I don't see Buffy._

_Gezz I can't leave him for one moment and he gets caught, Faith frowned._

_Where could she be, Giles asked worried?_

_Maybe I could back up the tape to see if she was their earlier, Willow reclaimed._

_Willow continued to back up the security footage until she seen Angel and Buffy in a cell, she quite breathing. "Oh no." _

_"What?" Giles spoke, as did the other occupants asked. _

_"He's not acting like Angel and Buffy looks nervous," she explained, _

_Is there volume, Wesley asked?_

_Oh, um ya…one minute she spoke hitting the volume key. Everyone listen to the conversation between Angel and Buffy and they from the moment they seen that sneer in Angel's eyes they knew Angelus was back. _

_They watched as Angelus knocked her out and took her out of the cell. Willow was panicking for her best friend now. She was worried for her._

_I told you we should have killed that bastard long time ago Xander protested pacing._

_Willow ignored Xander comment and quickly stood up staring back at Giles. What are we going to do?_

_Giles stared at Willow and everyone else in the room. We are going to fight…we have to. For Buffy…for the world._

_How are we going to fight all of them Giles? I only know so much and it's the same for the rest of us, Xander replied._

_Well true, but we do have a strong witch and demon to help us fight, Giles smiled at Willow and Fred._

_Um, no I couldn't willow spoke. I could change and turn evil and could destroy the world again._

_Same here Giles, I really don't think it's a good ideal, Fred spoke._

_Don't you see this could be the end of everything; you have to at least to try and fight this. Giles spoke. _

_Xander was about to say something when Willow hushed him._

_Wait, I have a better ideal, Willow spoke as she quickly took her phone out of her pocket and text an urgent message._

_If things work out the way I think it will, I think everyone will be alive at the end of this. Willow spoke walking towards the door._

_Who did you text, Giles asked curiously? _

_Willow turned to him with a smile. The slayers._

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._**

**_....................................................._**

Thanks for reading everyone, hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.

I would love it if I got more reviews please…i really want to reach the goal to fifty at least.

Thanks again for all the reviews

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20 Darkness

**Title; **Ch 20; Darkness

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually.

**Rating**;R, some language and sexural content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Don't wait for me. And don't trust in me. Don't fall me._

_Even when you know you're falling for me._

_Because you will be just as lost as I am_

_And only lost will lead you to darkness._

When Buffy's eyes finally open, she noticed she was not in the cell anymore. She found herself covered in a silk bed, tinted in blood red sheets. Darkness filled the small room, only allowing small lights to flicker from a small torch in the corner of the room.

Her mind and heart raced with fear as she remembered what happen earlier. Angelus was back her sweet Angel was gone. Angelus had knocked her out and now she was here.

Taking a deep breath she sat up and then stood up from the bed. She quietly walked over to a candle lying on the table and picked it up. She lit the candle from the torch on the wall and stared at the beauty of the room.

Everything was ancient like and had uniqueness to it. She looked at the Frames displayed in the room; some of the pictures seemed to resemble people she knew or rather vampires that she knew.

There was Darla dressed in the 1700s, then there was Dru and a line of other's that she didn't seem to recognize until she seen the two pictures on the far right wall. It was Spike and Angel, it seems to be taken a while back because they had longer hair.

Buffy turned as she thought she heard something but there was nothing there. More then so the more she looked at the walls of the room the more it reminded her of the dream. Everything about it did. The room, the picture, the uniqueness now all that it needed was…

Me! A familiar voice spoke startling her.

Buffy quickly turned around and could see a dark figure hidden in the corner of the room. Buffy wanted to run now, her dreams and nightmares were coming true and she couldn't do this, she had to do something fast.

Buffy, Buffy…Buffy you look so cute when your scared, Angelus purred as he crept out of the shadows against the walls of the room. "Why don't you stay, the party is just about to begin."

Buffy backed away from him, wandering how would she get out of this.

Parties are supposed to be fun, she proclaimed making her way to the door. Since this is not my type of fun, I'm leaving she proclaimed reaching for the doorknob. She could hear him swiftly move towards her so she turned to face him. She stared at him and noticed he wasn't wearing the same clothes as Angel anymore. He was wearing his leather pants. He wore a silk black shirt that was unbuttoned and that hung loosely on his broad, muscular shoulders and she felt her breath caught in her throat as he moved towards her with a grin.

Angelus saw her fighting for breath and his smile grew bigger. His face was inches from her. Every breath, every movement from her was driving him crazy making him wish he could just kill her and make all this lust, and love go away, but he couldn't. He wanted her and he couldn't back down from this mate.

I could show you a new way to have fun he smirked.

Ya, I bet you can. Something painful, that's all you think about isn't it? She replied

Angelus smirked at her words and pulled her against him startling her. He quickly lifted her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

\

You don't think a demon like me can love do you Buf?

Buffy stared at him, her breathe coming back as he pushed her harder against the wall. She was nervous but more then so she feared him and her actions. She felt scared about what she wanted to do because she was thinking bad thoughts. And she couldn't help to as he grinds his hips with hers. It made her wanting to push him away or push him to the bed. And this was scaring her because she knew it would only lead her darkness.

Don't worry lover. I'm not here to torture you… yet, I'm here to find other ways of pleasuring you, he smirked

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Well, I guest you haven't noticed the security breech we had and the fact Angelus is trying to mate with the slayer. Lilah smirked

What? Hamilton fumed

Haven't you noticed? Lilah asked and took a long look at him.

No, I've been busy and where is the master vampire at?

Oh, he's with his minions down below. He said he's gathering his army.

Good, other then that that bastard Angelus does not listen very well. He was supposed to kill the slayer not mate with her again.

He doesn't listen you know…. believe me, Lilah replied. What are we going to do about the brats and the slayers friends?

If I knew any better I would think her friends all here to rescue the boy and girl, so we'll use them as bait.

And other then that I have a meeting to attend to with the First. They would know ways to make Angelus listen. Hamilton replied.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Willow what direction, Faith asked.

Willow sighed wandering if this was a good ideal for Faith coming with them. Giles and Wesley told her over and over not to come but of course she wouldn't listen no matter what. She was arrogant and didn't listen to anyone much.

Willow had followed the magical light floating in the air for a few minutes now, hoping it would lead her to Spike, Buffy, Dawn and Connor. She just hoped they were ok.

Um, this way, Willow spoke as she came across some cells.

Red, a familiar voice spoke.

Willow quickly walked to the voice as Faith walked past her knowing whom it was.

Spike, are you ok. Faith asked.

Well, ya I'll be better as soon as you get me out of here. Spike replied.

Gezz grouchy aren't we. Faith scorned.

Well, ya…. we have to get to Buffy; Angelus is back and probably taking advantage of her.

Really and whose fault is that? Xander replied angrily. You probably on in it with Angelus.

What? Spike replied angrily.

Willow quickly did a spell that undid the electricity going threw the cage as she opened the steel door.

Spike angrily stepped out of the cell as Willow was prepared to stop Spike if he hurt Xander.

Listen here you blent. I care for Buffy and I would never let Angelus take her. I have a soul if you haven't forgotten, Spike sneered.

That still doesn't change the fact I don't trust you, Xander replied.

Faith was standing there and kind of getting frustrated that Spike still cares for Buffy and other then that he always talks about her. She hated it and it made her emotional just hear him talk about Buffy and not her. Faith quickly snuck away wandering if it was best if she should just leave since no one seem to want her here.

…………………………………………………

Xander we have more important things to be doing then arguing. Giles replied.

Xander rolled his eyes and stepped away from Spike, wishing he could kill him.

Where's Faith, Spike asked worried.

She was just here, Willow replied looking around

You probably ran her away with all your talk about Buffy this and Buffy that, Xander replied.

YOU, this is your bloody fault. Spike replied angrily as he reached over and grabbed the boy by the throat.

Spike let him go, Willow replied.

Spike quickly threw him as he landed on the floor. Spike sneered and walked past Xander and the group.

Where are you going? Giles replied.

I'm going to find Faith……….she needs me. As soon as I find her I'll come and help you, Spike asked.

Don't worry about us, Willow replied. I got help on the way. After Spike left she turned to see Xander standing up.

I think you need a manner lesson, young man. Willow spoke.

Me, I'm just telling how it is; he spoke holding his now bruised throat.

Willow smirked wandering where he ever learn. Well maybe I can teach you a few things about manners later, she smirked

**.,………………………………………………………………………………**

Dawn was dreaming, she didn't recognize her surroundings everything was a blur. Her memories suddenly came back to her of what happen earlier. The master was trying to kill her but Angelus stopped him. Which was weird because he was evil and usually wanted to kill Buffy's family and friends. Other then that she remembered Angelus dragging her away to the cell when she seen Connor locked in a cell, and then without warning his fangs were in her throat. She screamed and must of black out because that's all that she remembered. She rubbed her head and stared at her surrounding and she could barely make out any objects in the bright-lit room. She peered to the corner as she seen a figure lying on the floor. She could make out the shape of his face and his clothes and knew it was Connor.

She rushed over to him and cupped his face. Connor, Connor…wake up

Connor groggily woke up and stared blankly at the person in front of him. He rubbed his head as he started to remember what happened. Angelus had come back with Dawn struggling in his arms, he had drank from her and tossed her in the cell with him. Connor lunged at him full force, which was probably a big mistake since Angelus grabbed him by the arm and sunk his teeth in his neck. Which was the last thing he remembers.

Connor smiled and reached for her. Dawn your alive, he replied happily. I thought he killed you.

No, the summers are strong. It will take more then that just to kill me, she spoke.

Connor laughed as Dawn blurred vision was clearly now. Dawn loss her balance as her body fell on his. Her face was so close to his. She was about to pull away when Connor leaned forward and kissed her.

She couldn't explain how she felt about him but she knew she cared for him. She didn't know she could feel this way about a boy. Only one boy had kissed her and he was a vampire, and she'd had to kill him. She didn't have to worry about Connor. He was very much alive. He was although Angel son who was a vampire but that didn't stop her from caring about Connor.

Dawn was lost in sensation as the feel of his lips, the smell of his hair, the touch of his hands roamed her body. No matter what she was thinking, she couldn't ignore that this felt right. Connor was stunned at how beautiful she was. She was amazing.

Dawn hand reached to his neck and traced the mark on his neck. Does it hurt? She asked.

No, he replied as he seen the mark that Angelus made on her neck too. I can't believe he did that. How could he do this? I know he still has feeling, I could tell when I look into his eyes. When I first met Angelus he wasn't like this. He was more ruthless and mean. He would have killed us in an instant but something is stopping him. I think Angel soul is still in him somehow. Connor replied.

Well, that would explain why he saved me from being killed by the master. Dawn replied.

He saved you, Connor asked.

Ya, I don't know why but he did. She replied.

Connor smiled and ran his hands threw her hair. Well, I'm glad your ok.

Dawn smiled and kissed him again.

……………………………………………………………………………

Buffy's body was filled with shudders as his hands moved down to her stomach. She was lying on the bed naked as he placed small kisses on her stomach and leaned against her ear. Gezz Buffy seems like our kid is really going to be a fighter. Maybe he'll be just like me. I know Connor was when he came back from Qordoth.

Buffy sneered and stared back at him. My child will never be like you Angelus. I won't let that happen.

Angelus laughed and pushed her head forward, kissing her breathlessly. You would like that wouldn't you. For you and your soul boy to have a happy normal life. But you know it would never happen, because we are not normal. I am a demon and you are a slayer and you are just like me.

I am nothing like you she sneered trying to gasp away from him but he held her arms down.

You know that it's not true. You should know by now what slayers get their strength from and that's from a demon. Buffy stared the other way knowing she couldn't deny it. He was right, she did have a demon in her but that didn't make her fall for his plan. She knew what he was doing.

Angelus smiled knowing that gotten to her as kissed her neck.

She hated this, hated having him here touching her, and tormenting her. She hated this desire for him also it was making her lose control. She loved Angel not him. Then she wandered why was he being so nice to her. If she didn't knew any better she would think he was angel with a slight hint of evilness to him.

She quickly pushed Angelus away tired of his games as she delivered her fist to his jaw that sent him sprawling. Not giving him a chance to recover she swiftly got off the bed to run but Angelus was already up pushing her back to the bed.

He quickly straddled Buffy's hips while resting on his calves. "Buffy...Buffy..." Angelus softly smirked. "You should be focusing on me babe. While giving you the punishment you deserve does put a smile to my face.

Buffy glared at him angrily as she spat "Is this better Angelus? I mean it's been so long since I've played weak slave to the scourge of Europe that sometimes I don't remember."

"Well Buffy you're really in no position to mouth off like that. If I were you I'd be doing something to make me happy right now."

"Ooh really and what would you do if I don't. Kill and rape me. I would think you know something else then that. I think that gets boring after awhile or are you lost and don't know what to do!"

Angelus' first response was to take his belt off and whip her until she was weeping for mercy. But then he realized that would bring him no real pleasure and it would likely end with a stake in his chest.

He ran his fingertips lightly across her lips.

Now, now Buffy I know other ways or things we could do to pass the time. He casually ran his hands over her tense body.

Bending his head he let his cool lips close over one breast. Buffy let out a soft moan as his lips tenderly sucked while his hand skillfully pinched and pull on her other nipple.

Her sounds of pleasure grew more intense Angelus pleasured her. When she moaned his name, his mouth swooped up to capture hers. Angelus smiled back at her and knew he got her right where he wanted her. Tell me you love me Buffy he smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes like she would tell him. Oh ya I love a sadistic bastard like you…not.

Angelus sneered and pulled her head forward. His eyes stared at hers penetrating her eyes and he knew she couldn't sweep past his thaw.

You don't know how long I wanted you underneath me again Angelus smirked. And I know you feel the same way so why don't you say it.

I don't think so, you might get too use to it she replied out of breathe. I might have to stake you.

Angelus sneered and smiled down at his lover. You would love that wouldn't you. But right now the only person that's going to be getting stake is you he smirked.

Now tell me you love me and I won't punish you. He smirked staring at her eyes again.

Buffy tried to turn away but she couldn't. It was like he was hypnotizing her.

I………

You what? He smirked

I…love…you…Angelus

Angelus smirked and pulled her forward with another powerful kiss.

She sneered knowing he won she couldn't run away now. He was lying up top of her, his bare chest touching hers and all she could do was moan as he pushed her faller into the dark. Then when she thought her pleasure was over his fangs were in her neck as darkness over took her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Come on guys, I think were close. Willow replied as she came across another set of cells.

Willow was about to pass a cell when she heard moaning coming from it. _And it sounds like someone familiar. _She peeked in and her eyes widen. There was Dawn lying on top of Connor while they seem to be preoccupied with their mouth together.

Dawn, what the hell are you doing? Xander protested as he seen Dawn making out with Connor.

Dawn quickly moved off of Connor as her face turn beat red as she looked at her friends and family.

Um, I tripped, she lied.

Xander rolled his eyes and stared at her and Connor. Wandering was it some type of addiction with the summer girls and vampires.

Oh, you mean you fell on his lips, Xander replied.

Xander, don't mock. Willow scorned. I think they look cute together.

While Willow got Connor and Dawn out of the cell, Xander walked up to Giles and Wesley.

"You know, G man," Xander replied, "Do you think maybe you've failed somewhere in your Watcher duties?"

Giles shot a mean look at the boy. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well both of the Slayers you and Wesley been in charge of are presently, shacked up with the undead and now Dawn shacking up with Angel's son. Do you see any problems with this?"

Giles shook his head while Wesley just smirked. Well it's not the first time a slayer has been equated or with a vampire. Wesley replied. Furthermore there is nothing we could anyway they are adults.

Well Dawn's not an adult, Xander replied

Well no, but she can make her own decision Xander, Giles spoke as he walked over to Dawn.

Wesley ignored Xander bickering as he walked towards Fred. Are you ok Fred? Wesley asked staring at her pale face.

Their coming, Fred replied scared holding on to his jacket.

Who's coming? Wesley replied, as the rest of the group turn to face them.

There's too many, Fred replied tears pouring out of her eyes. We must leave.

Fred, what are you talking about? I don't hear anything, Wesley replied.

Fred suddenly heard the alarm going off. Fred was holding her aching head and she knew Illyria was trying to take over but she had to fight. She fought her for so long and she didn't want her to win.

Illyria

Illyria? Is she trying to take control of you again, Wesley replied?

Fred moved away still holding her head. Yes but they are coming.

Who's coming? Wesley replied bracing her in his arms. She was trying to take over, she says something is coming.

Something, Wesley replied as he noticed her pale face in front him.

What is it?

Them, she pointed to the group of demons behind them.

Wesley and the rest of the gang turned and fear crept to their body. And it wasn't because of the groups of demons it was the person leading it………

………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………**..**

ok, please tell me what you think………… two more chapter to go..

Please review………need more reviews

Thanks to all the ones that did leave a review………Thanks


	21. Ch 21 Evil will devour

Title; Ch 21 Evil will devour

Author; DreamInfinity0

Author Note; Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually.

Rating; R, some language, Violence

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred, Gunn, Master, Hamilton

Disclaimer; All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Beyond sin, beyond death. You won't see me, _

_but I'm always there. You can't defeat me._

_I'm all around you, all the time. ..._

You won't know I'm here

_until it's to late_

Are you ready, the First asked?

Ready as I'll ever be, Hamilton replied.

Hamilton stood before the First. It was pure demonic apparition. It was huge with two horns on its head and glowly red eyes. It was nothing like he seen before and he loved it. He wanted that power and knew he would have it very soon.

_The First stood across from Hamilton, facing each other. Hamilton suddenly holds out his hand and leaning his head back feeling the transformation begin. _

_The First's energy contract into a beach ball sized glowing light and enters Hamilton, causing him to tremble a little. He rolls back his head and falls to the ground. Hamilton sits up with a huge grin on his face. His eyes are jet coal black and his voice is deeper knowing exactly what his mission is._

I am thy humble servant.

……………………………………………………

_Faith was tied and frustrated. She never thought she would feel this way again. Used, jealous, overwhelmed and frustrated by the one person she thought she could get along with and the one parson she fell for. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was born this way. Born to be always alone with no friends, no family, and no nothing. She wandered at times what led her this life. It could be worse if she wasn't a slayer. She would probably be homeless if it weren't for this gift so maybe this was a blessing and a new start of her life._

_Looking up she noticed a figure walking towards a secret passage way threw a dark staircase. She stared at him and was surprised that the vampire didn't sense that she was no more then fifty feet from him. He walked down the steps as she followed him staying her distance. _

_When she got there she was overlooking hundreds of demons below her. There were as many demons as the ones in sunny dale but maybe more. They had their heads turned but she could see in the far right hand corner there was a group of bringers. Just staring at them made her senses go off. She hated them; they had as much anger and strength in them like her. Which made her more then willing to kill them all. Ya she thought about the state she's in and she should protect herself and her child. But right now she didn't care. She wanted something to kill._

_Faith watched wandering whom the leader was as she peeked behind the pillar and listened. It sounded like they were planning on destroying the slayers once and for all. _

_Faith quietly took the stake out of her pants pocket and headed toward the demon she saw earlier that was in a nearby corner._

She made her way to the vamp and quickly staked him, noticing no one seen her. _This should be a piece of cake, she thought._ She was making her way closer to get another vampire when someone grabbed her arm. Faith quickly spun around to see a brunette smirking at her.

You slayers just don't know when to stay away. Lilah replied staring at her swelling stomach. Especially in your condition.

Angered by the comment Faith quickly jabbed her in the jaw. Lilah held her jaw smiling noticing it didn't affect her since the first turned her too. She felt no pain none so ever.

Bitch, your pay for that, Lilah smirked her eyes turning jet black. Faith sneered and quickly ran past her running for the door noticing the demons below were already climbing after her.

Faith made it to the door when a strong arm suddenly pulled her back. Faith stared up as Lilah smirked at her. You can't run away slayer. Faith quickly shot her leg forward as she kneed Lilah in the stomach and staked a demon in his chest as he turn to dust. She quickly jammed her stake at the vampire on her left then she quickly took out five more vampires before she was suddenly on her back.

She heard a sneer behind her and knew it was one of the bringers. One of them had a hold of her neck. She quickly kicked it hard and punched it in the face. The bringer's head whipped back and blood spurted out of his mouth. Faith quickly followed up with several stakes into five more vampires as they all turn to dust before her.

Faith smirked and smiled. Now that was a workout. She smirked staring at the angered bringer. Her fist quickly connected to his face when it snarled and grabbed her by the arm and flung her two feet below the other demons.

Faith gasped as she was now worrying for her baby as blood sprouted out of her mouth. She landed on the hard ground as her eyes quickly opened. Her faced paled as demons and vampires suddenly surrounded her.

Faith quickly got up ignoring pain in her back as she was prepared to fight for life and her Childs. Her heart started to rise when she seen one vampire jumped towards her but was held back by someone and thrown in the air.

She was ready to attack when all movements in her body stood still. And then to her amazement she was staring at the master vampire.

I had seen you coming slayer, it's not hard to since you when something pure is growing in side of you, he sneered. Faith flinched away as he touched her faced knowing who he was. Wesley had told her about the master. That Buffy killed him years ago. Other then that she knew this was really bad if he is really here alive.

Well I guest you postpone our plan for the mean time, he replied.

Why's that? Don't have anything else to do but to talk about that hideous face of yours, Faith mocked.

The master grew angry as he slapped her hard on the face sending her to the floor.

Set her up for the sacrifice, the Master sneered. I don't have time to deal with this.

Faith protested but was lifted up by four vampires. And she knew and wished at that moment she had stayed home. She didn't want to die not like this. She had so much to live for now.

……………………………………………………………**..**

Well, well what do we have here, Hamilton replied walking into the dark room?

Angelus sneered and quickly covered his mate up. What the hell are you doing here? Don't you see I'm busy Angelus replied as Buffy was too exhausted to say anything.

Yes, I can see you still haven't done your job yet and I don't mean sleeping with the slayer, he scowled.

Angelus laughed and stood up placing his pants back on. Well hammy, you should try to get a good lay once in the while, if might make that crankiness of yours leave. He smirked.

Hamilton sneered and stepped forward. I wouldn't touch that thing if it were my last breath. She is our enemy you stupid fool.

Buffy awoke finally as she heard what or whom they were talking about. And she had the motion to knock out that man if she heard one more dreadful thing about her. Buffy quickly grabbed her clothes because by the looks of the man named Hamilton he wanted to kill her.

Back off asshole, she will get wants coming to her soon. Angelus sneered.

Buffy stared at them two bickering as she quickly placed her top and pants on and stood up.

Playtime is over Angelus and I have more important things to do she replied quickly grabbing the stake that was on the floor.

You are not going anywhere slayer, Hamilton sneered angrily; as Angelus punched him square in the jaw, which didn't affect him much. Hamilton eyes turn jet black as he grabbed a hold of Angelus neck. "I've been waiting for you to do that."

Buffy watched in horror as Angelus went on his knees and screamed. She didn't know what Hamilton was doing to him but she couldn't let him kill him. Angel was still inside him somewhere.

Buffy came up behind Hamilton and ran him through with the stake. Hamilton gasped and looked down, where the blade of the knife was protruding from him. He quickly spun around and backhanded Buffy, snarling in rage. Hamilton quickly pulled the stake out and discarded it on the ground. "You think you can kill me that easily, Slayer? I'll tear you apart."

Buffy quickly got back to her feet and stared at him. His eyes were coal black and she knew the first transformed him just as they did to Caleb. She knew there was only one way to kill him and that would be the Scythe. And the problem was she didn't have it with her, Giles and Wesley had it.

Buffy made a made a dash towards Hamilton and leapt into a flying kick just before she reached him, aiming for his face. Hamilton caught Buffy's leg and lifted her up into the air before slamming her down on the ground. Buffy groaned in pain.

Hamilton walked towards her intent on killing her as Angelus was on the floor knocked out. Hamilton quickly grabbed the knife on the floor as he angled the blade down towards Buffy's chest. "Your death is at hand!"

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Xander was worried. He was very worried. He was scared shitless. They were all surrounded by demons but that wasn't the part that was scaring him. Willow had gone into some trance. Her eyes were dark and he could tell she was slowly weakling. The demons pounded away at the barrier she put up. And more then so Gunn was angry. He had spent a half an hour beating at the invisible barrier and couldn't break threw.

Willow struggled, as she could not keep the barrier up indefinitely. Sure, she had grown a lot stronger over the past year, but she could not keep the demons out for days.

Gunn? How could you do this? Fred asked staring at him.

I am not Gunn, or your friend any more little girl. I am something so much more. He replied. And when I get the chance I'll kill you first and have all your friends watch.

Fred's heart broke when she heard that. He was her friend and lover at one time and hearing this made her sad. Wesley stared at her and could tell she was hurt by his words. Fred he is not Gunn. Gunn died that day at the battle, Wesley replied staring straight at Gunn.

You would like for it to be that way. Wouldn't you watcher. Gunn yelled. Oh and by the way how is your Slayers? I bet their growing quiet big now he snickered.

Giles stared at him, as he was suddenly angered at him. You did this didn't you? You placed that device under their bed? Why? Gilles demanded!

Because it's all part of the plan, he replied.

what plan? Giles replied

can't tell you. that would be giving it away, Gunn replied.

Connor and Dawn were keeping safe away from the barrier prepared to fight if the demons broke threw. But Dawn heard what Gunn said and she was angry. You did this to my sister, she asked. Connor quickly went by her to calm her.

Giles had nothing more to say as he noticed Willow was weakling. Giles was beside Willow in a instant trying to help her hold the barrier up. He helped her a little but not much. If he was younger he probably could match Willow magic.

"Willow be strong you can do this, Giles replied trying to courage her but he knew she was breaking.

Fred stared at her and could feel her pain for fighting and she knew at that moment, she might have to let Illyria fight. It might be the only chance to save her friends and her self.

Willow, Xander screamed as she dropped to her knees trying all her might to hold the demons back. She had drawn on her inner power and strengthened the barrier again. Her eyes flashed black for a moment.

Willow sent a mental prayer to Buffy and Spike. _Get back soon, or we will be in danger from the demons and Dark Willow._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy quickly faced Hamilton as she seen the knife plunging towards her. Buffy was about to grab the knife when she seen Angelus quickly toss him to the side.

Out of breathe, Buffy stared at him thanking god he saved her. Angelus you saved me!

Angelus sneered as he had a wide grin on his face.

No lover, I didn't save you from being killed. I saved you because I want to be the one to see you take your last breathe"

Buffy quickly stood up but was knocked on the ground by Angelus. His foot was on her shoulder, crushing it.

Stop, she cried out in pain…I know Angel is still in you. You have to fight.

Fight? Now why would I do that? He laughed. Oh I guest you didn't know. Soul boy is no longer in me. I am the demon and only the demon. I hate you and you will die very slowly for what you caused me these past years.

What? Buffy screamed again as he suddenly pressed harder on her shoulder. Her head turned to see someone come up behind him but she couldn't believe her eyes.

Angelus quickly sneered as something hard hit the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

Buffy breathe out from the pain as Angelus fell to the ground. Buffy stared up to her rescuer as she wandered if her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was Angelus on the ground and to her amazement he was also standing before her. There were two of them.

"What…how…when?" she screeched looking back and forth between the two.

He stood before her and was wearing the same thing as Angelus. Anyone that didn't know them would think their twins. She looked at him as he quickly took her hand and helped her up. She then looked back at Angel. Her mouth was opened in awe and her eyes were wide with shock. Her arms suddenly wraps around his never wanting to let go. Please tell me your Angel?

Angel smiled and cupped her face. Yes I'm back he said not wanting to worry her about the other side effects that he suddenly noticed.

Um, how is this possible, she asked?

I don't know. I think Hamilton transformed Angelus and split us apart. But Angelus is pure demon now; I'm not in him any more Buffy. Other then that we need to leave, he replied pulling Buffy out of the room.

When they got into the hall, Buffy stopped him. Well this is a good thing isn't it?

Well, yes but it has consequences, he replied sadly.

What do you mean she asked worried?

I……..

Before he could even say anything something cut off the powers. Angel panicked and grabbed a hold of Buffy. Buffy you have to leave; now he replied.

Angel wants wrong?

Neither one had time to respond as an enraged Angelus came barreling in through the Hallway.

You, I am so going to have pleasure killing you both, Angelus replied.

Catching him unaware and not even seeing Angelus, he was suddenly punched and thrown back into the room. Angelus looked down as he felt the pain from punching Angel. Angered he quickly reached for Buffy deflecting her punch as he hit her temple. Sorry Buf but I have big plans for you he replied carrying her back in the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_**Ok what do you think?**_

_**Do you like it?**_

_**Ok people……….one more chapter left……….. And then the **__**Epilogue**_


	22. Chapter 22 the end is near

**Title; **Ch 22; the end is near

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Lyrics- by nickel back and three days grace.

**Rating**; pg-13, violence, language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Angelus, Hamilton, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_I need some peace of mind, _

_no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight; _

_You've only lost your mind._

_Spike could tell something was wrong the moment he walked into the cavern. All the demons were standing there not moving. They just stood there preoccupied with something they were watching. He moved forward suddenly smelling her scent but hoped he was wrong. He could smell her blood and it made his body move forward even quicker. Panic gripped him as he looked over the edge and seen Faith being bitten by a vampire. He quickly jumped and stabbed a few demons on his way down. He pushed his way threw until he got to the center of the room. He was determining to save his mate no matter what._

_"Faith!!!" he screamed as he seen her tied to the table, blood dripping down her neck. Spike quickly leaped forward at the four vampires blocking his way knocking all three away at once. He then quickly kicked the stomach of one, as he staked the other two consecutively. The third snarled, as he was staked less than five seconds._

_Spike ran to Faith but was stopped dead in his tracks at the vampire before him. _

_Hello William, I guest the whole family is almost back together. The master replied._

_Spike snarled, smelling her blood on him and it angered him more then ever to kill him. But he knew he couldn't kill him that easy. He had met him twice in his days when Darla introduced him to the master. He was the first vampire to ever walk this earth and he knew it would take some skills to kill him._

_Spike seen him stalking back to Faith and he growled. Don't touch her!_

_The master sneered and turns to face him. Is she that important to you?_

_She is my mate; Let her go, Spike replied as he ignored the master and every other vampire growling at him. He quickly went to her and was by her side in a minute. He could tell she was barely staying conscious. . "Stay with me, Slayer, I'm trying to get you out of this bloody mess," he told her as he tired to pull the chains from her wrist when the master stopped him._

_Leave her; I'm not finished with her, the master replied using his thrall to stop him._

_"Ss..pike?" She was weak, very weak, and he could feel her heartbeat slowing to a risky height. Spike tried to help her but he couldn't reach her._

_Let me go, you bloody bastard._

_I don't think so… You know you're an embarrassment to us, to even to have a slayer for a mate, the master replied angrily. You stink of her and that will cost you your life boy._

_Spike snarled and tried to grab his neck when the master reached forward and threw him to the ground. You will not escape here alive you foolish boy, the master replied stalking towards him. _

_Spike changed into his demon and lunged after him. He knocked him over surprisingly but the master was already on his feet and kicked spike in the stomach._

_Spike rolled over spitting out blood as he turned to see Faith eyes barely open staring at him. He could see her swelling stomach as she lay there on the crypt. It made his skin crawl as he seen the master's bite mark on her neck. It made him want to tear him from limb to limb,_

_It hurt him to see her in so much pain. He could feel it seeping inside of him and something inside of him tried to fight the master thrall but he knew he couldn't, he was to powerful. At that moment when he seen the master kicked him again he felt his nerves wig out. His hearing sensing were off, something strong coming this way and it wasn't just a person it was more then just one. Before he knew what was happening he looked up to see the master's foot towards his face as he wandered if he would live through this. _

…………………………………………………………

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
I reach for you, but your still to far away  
I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'_

_Startled Buffy awoke cold and tired. She tried to move but found her legs and hands were tied down. She looked up as Angelus was staring down at her._

I was wondering when your wake up, lover. It wouldn't be fun to hear you scream, he laughed.

Where is Angel? She asked angrily as she struggled against her restrains

Oh, he's happy resting for now, he snickered. Maybe planning to stay past out until he hears you screaming.

"I-I'm not afraid of you," she said as she watched him pick up a knife from a nearby table.

_No," he said, shaking his head, "You are terrified of me. Not because I am evil and can kill you anytime I want. It's because you can never kill me knowing you will kill your beloved Angel. He smirked playing with the knife._

_What are you talking about, she asked as she seen Angelus walk over to the cage_

_As you know Angel and me are split, he replied taking the cover off the cage near him. Buffy panicked as she seen Angel in the cage as he suddenly awakened. _

_Buffy gasped as the strains on the rope held her down. Angel?_

_Buffy are you ok? Angel gasped seeing her tied down on the table._

_Buffy struggled for the ropes but found she didn't have much strength in her. It felt like she was weakened or drugged._

_What did you do to me? She sneered. Angelus laughed as he walked over by Buffy. I only gave you something to calm those nerves of yours. Besides you two are really depressing you know that. You wine, cry, broad………..it's really ignoring. You need to lighten up a bit he smirked._

_Let her go, Angelus, Angel replied standing up to see himself. Which was quiet weird but it wasn't the first time he fought him._

_Now that wouldn't be fun if I did that. But I wouldn't worry too much about that. Angelus replied staring back at Angel_

_Angel sneered suddenly feeling that anger built up in him as he seen Angelus pointing the sharp knife at her face. He hated the fact he was defenseless just like in the dream. He was human and he couldn't fight Angelus no matter what happened. He was still worried although. He loved her so much. That was the only thought he could concentrate on. His eyes stayed on hers and could see she was frightened. But he promised himself this, no matter what he would not let Buffy die, and if that meant his life for hers, so be it. He was happy to give his life up to save Buffy and his Childs._

_Buffy whimpered as Angelus grabbed a handful of her blonde hair and nipped the knife at her delicate throat, "Please stop."_

_I'll never stop, not until your dead and Angel suffers. Angelus snapped. "I'm going to show the both of you about pain._

_You don't need her. Just kill me instead Angel replied gasping the bars in his hand. _

_"No Angel don't, She replied staring directly at him. Don't do this._

_Angelus laughed and stared back at the both of them. Gosh, don't you two ever give up. I'll kill your beloved Buffy shortly but I can't kill you Angel. Well not yet anyway. If I kill you…I die…that wouldn't be no fun._

_I already know what your capable of, you conceited bastard," she snapped gritting her teeth. Angelus sneered and pulled her forward ramming the knife an inch inside her ribs._

_Buffy screamed and Angel gasped the bars cursing at Angelus. Angelus ignored him wanting to kill the slayer so bad. She made him a fool, a disgrace to his kind. Made him his little love dog and he hated it. He had become a champion an embarrassment to his kind. She made him feel human and knowing that she would pay dearly for._

_Her hands tighten on the straps as she tried to break free but no avail. The straps were too strong to break. Buffy screamed again as the knife cut through her bare flesh on her arm._

_Her voice was starting to become hoarse and raw as she could see Angelus smile delighting in the sound. Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt his cold tongue lick the tears away. Her face was red from crying and she felt fear knowing there was no way out._

_Don't worry Buf…i won't kill the child yet…maybe I'll torture you some more first, Angelus whispered _

_Buffy turned her head as she stared at Angel who gasped the bars staring at her. His heart was breaking piece by piece and he was faintly looking for anything nearby to stop him. There was nothing close by he could reach and it made him more then so to turn away but he didn't. it wouldn't matter if he did because he could feel every pain she was going through. _

_Buffy faced Angel not able to do anything. She was scared and she could feel it, see it in Angel's eyes. She wandered what led her to this. Was it her curiously or was it just her. She was a slayer, always going after danger and saving the world. Maybe just danger followed her everywhere she went after all she did knew slayers did had a short life. _

_Her thoughts vanished as she felt Angelus teeth sink into her throat brutally. And at this moment she wandered if this was her time again. Was this her time to face death again?_

………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

"_Uh, guys? I'm thinking we should do something fast, Xander replied._

_Giles was staring at Willow knowing he couldn't help her as the barrier started to break. _

_Xander we have to leave, Giles replied pulling Xander away. We can't leave Willow here, Xander protested._

_She can take care of her self-Xander, Giles replied quickly pulling him away._

_Wesley quickly went to Fred shaking her as she was in a trance. Fred…. Fred?_

_Near by Willow was suddenly thrown in the air as the barrier broke. The demons ran towards them as Xander ran over to help Willow but Giles pulled him forward. Xander looked back to see Willow but he couldn't find her. _

_Connor quickly ushers Dawn to Wesley. Dawn protests but follows Wesley. _

_Connor wait, he replies. Connor turns and sees Wesley handing him an axe that looks familiar. _

_Is this what I think it is? Connor asked_

_Yes, you're powerful enough to use this. I trust you, he replies handing the scythe to Connor. If you find Faith or Buffy…get them to safety. Wesley replied. Connor takes it smiling back towards him. Be careful._

_Connor ran towards the demons slicing two of the demons heads off. Dawn struggled as Xander and Giles was pulling her away from Connor and the demons as more ran towards them. _

_Fred gets out of her trance as see could see a vampire reaching for Wesley. Fred quickly turned and lifted her head staring at the two demons running towards her and Wesley. She quickly transformed and pushed Wesley out of the way._

Illyria runs forward and swings a powerful punch at one of the demons head, shattering it with the force of her swing. The other vampire runs away frighten by her. Illyria quickly turned and grabbed Wesley off the floor. Come on, she replied dragging him away but was stopped as something hard hit her knocking her to the floor. Wesley quickly looked up and could see Gunn facing him.

Long time no see Wesley. Gunn replied holding a sharp sword to his neck.

Why are you doing this, Wesley replied. Staring at Illyria who was knocked out.

Because I have too, after all I did sign my soul away to Wolfram & Heart. I guest I got the bad luck of the deal, Gunn replied.

You don't have to work for them Gunn. You can fight them. Wesley replied.

NO, this is the only way to get back to the place I belong to. The place I felt like I have a meaning at, I had a real job until Angel destroyed it all. Gunn replied.

Wolfram & Heart are evil! How can you be so blind, Wesley replied.

It doesn't matter anymore; I want Wolfram and heart back to the way it was. I don't care about the First. Everything else was just the way it suppose to be, a plan to something else. Something bigger.

You mean the slayers? Wesley replied.

Yes. I placed that device in the house because Wolfram & Heart wanted it to be like that. They wanted to get on the Powers to be good side. Gunn replied.

Because they knew the First was tricking them. They knew they would be wiped off the planet if the First succeeded. Wesley replied.

I see you been doing your research. Couldn't figure it out sooner. Gunn replies still holding the sword in his hand.

Well, I knew most of it just wasn't sure about it all. You still are going to go threw this. They are manipulating you, using you and as soon as their done with you, they will destroy you even more. Wesley replied.

I don't care Wesley…nothing else matters anymore, Gunn replied raising the sword above Wesley's head. I have a job to do and I plan on doing it.

Wesley quickly got up seeing the determination in his eyes. Wesley quickly backed against the wall as Gunn trapped him striking the sword at him. Wesley quickly punched him but missed. Gunn quickly went for his throat pointing the sword to his chest.

It would have been better if you stayed dead. You were better off there. Gunn replies striking the sword down on him.

Wesley blinked for a second thinking this was it for him when he heard something stop the sword from piercing his heart Wesley stared to his left in to a pair of blue eyes smirking at him.

Illyria stood their facing Gunn who was once her lover and friend. But now she could see he was no longer human. He was just a pawn. He had not soul and she knew it would hurt Fred if she killed him. But there was too much at stake, he had to be dealt with.

Illyria it's so nice to see you again. Gunn replied.

I wish I could say the same for you, she replied.

Gunn smirked as Illyria pushed him to the floor. I do miss you Fred, too bad you have to stay on their side. Gunn replied.

Illyria stared down at him and held the sword towards him.. Sorry Gunn but there are more important thing to be done then fighting you, she replied. Gunn was fast up on his feet in a minute as he forced a punch to her face. Illyria punched forward deflecting his hit as she swiftly swilled around him and jabbed the sword forward piercing his heart.

Wesley stood their watching everything as he watched his formal Friend, Gunn. Falling to the floor taking his last breathe.

Illyria stared down at him as a tear dripped down her face. I'm so sorry Gunn.

Wesley stared at her and could see the sorrow in her eyes. He really felt bad that all this happened. He wished at times there was no such thing as demons them just maybe, Fred and him would live a normal life.

Come on we have to go, Wesley replied staring at more demons charging at them.

Illyria turned towards him and pulled him forward. Wesley eyes widen as her lips was on his in a second. They kissed for a brief moment and she released him.

I'll be back Wesley. Go…I'll deal with them she replied watching the dozen of demons run towards her.

Wesley protested but he found himself lifted off the floor and pushed in a nearby room as she locked the door.

Illyria, Wesley shouted as he quickly stood up trying to unlock the door, but he was locked in. He quickly turned noticing he was in some type of security room. Furthermore he also noticed three other people in the room. with him. Giles, Dawn and Xander what are you doing here? he asked.

Trying to stay alive, Giles replied as he quickly went to the emotional Dawn and a very worried Xander.

We have to help them, we can't just stand here and let them die, Xander protested as he watched the security footage on the screen near.

I know, we just have to find out where Buffy and Faith all. If we find them then were all saved.

And how about if something happened to them, Xander replied.

Nothing is going to happen to my sister, Dawn replied angrily.

Giles cleared his throat trying not to even think about the worse thing that could happen. Just think positive and pray, that's the only thing we could do now.

……………………………………………………………………**..**

Nearby Willow quickly rises upward and onto her feet, lifted by magic. She turns to face the demons as one lunged at her with an axe. Willow holds out both her hands and sends a huge blast of magical energy at the demons, knocking them all down. Half of them on still on the ground while another dozen march towards her.

She turned feeling a power near her. She turned and stared at the female next to her.

Illyria? Glad to know you can handle yourself. Willow replied.

Illyria smirked and could see she was fighting the darkness in her. Her eyes and hair were still black and she wondered if she was as strong as she heard.

I see you can too, Illyria replied. Facing the pack of demons running towards them.

Let's get this over with, Willow replied.'

I do feel like crushing a few demons, Illyria replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Spike could no longer keep his mouth closed. He was screaming for mercy as he watched the older vampire crush his arm. He was going for the stake when something stops the master from doing it._

_He heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps. It became louder, and then louder and then when the door opened. He knew this would be a treat to watch. The master watched with a smirk as dozens, no hundreds of slayers came pouring threw the door of the cavern. They each had a weapon and he knew they were still no match for him and his demons. He would tear them from them to them if he had too._

_Kill them all, the master replied as his minions ran up the cavern in full speed after the Slayers._

…………………………………………………………………………

_Angelus was sneering happily as he watch her grow weaker. He quickly ripped his fangs from her throat. _

_She was dizzy, weak and she could still hear Angel yelling and screaming at him._

_Oh, would you shut up, already…your lover is not dead yet, Angelus smirked wiping the blood from his face._

_Your pay for this you bastard, Angel replied._

_Angelus laughed and stared at him. Your human Angel, you have no power what so ever to fight me or to even break that cage. _

_Then what do you want, Angel replied._

_I don't want to kill you or the slayer yet……….I want you to suffer for it and there is no better way then to sent you two to hell for eternity._

_Oh, and how do you plan to do that genius one? Angel mocked._

_Angelus smirked and walked over to the cage Angel was in._

_Well since I did happen to run into Dawn with your help…. I kind of took some of her blood. I think you know the rest, Angelus replied._

_Don't…. you have no ideal what it will bring. Angel protested._

_Well that is just what I'm waiting for. Angelus smirked. I want chaos to rain in this world. What other better way to see you two suffer._

_Angelus ignored him as he went over to the stone that held the same sword he opened hell with. He pulled the sword quickly from the stone as he heard the door opened._

_Oh, you're awake finally. Was hoping you crooked Hammy. Angelus sneered. _

_Hamilton glared angrily at him as he approached him. Did you start the ritual yet? He asked. We don't have much time._

_I'm getting their………….just teaching the slayer what pain really is. What do you mean by Time. We have plenty of time to start the ritual! Angelus replied._

_Hamilton sneered and walked towards him. NO we don't you fool. The master and the First want it started now. _

_Why? Angelus replied._

_Hamilton glared at him wanting to knock him on his ass again for question him. Because the Slayers are coming and I don't mean one. I mean hundreds_

_Really, well lets give them a fight they will never forget. Staring with opening the gates of hell and letting the demons devour their souls one by one._

_Angel and Buffy stared at one another hoping that they heard right. The slayers were coming, that was the only good news he heard so far. And he hoped this was the sight Cordelia gave him._

_Hamilton smirked and watched as he started the ritual._

_Well it's about time I had some fun around here. This will be one hell of an apocalypse. Angelus replied with a smirk_

…………………………………………………………………_**..**_

………………………………………………………_**..**_

_How is everyone enjoying the story……….I known I said there would be one more chapter but instead there would be two more? It would of made this chapter way to long so I split this chapter and the next one._

_Thanks again to all the reader and reviews. This is my first Buffy story I wrote so I'm surprised I gotten this many reviews._

_Thanks again and keep reviewing._


	23. Chapter 23 Hope, Loss, Remorse

**Title; **Ch 23 Hope, Loss, Remorse,

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Lyrics- three days grace and Live

**Rating**; R, some language, Viloence…

**Warning;** it's kind of long, but worth it. Character's death, might need a tissue :(

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred, Angelus, Hamilton

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Life is like a shooting star, it don't matter who you are_

_If you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time_

_we are lost 'til we are found, _

_this phoenix rises up from the ground_

_and all these wars are over, even if our destiny is death._

The battle is going well for the slayers, as they are able to keep up with the continuous numbers of Turok-Han, Vampires, and demons. Vi was there as she was the one that got Willow's message. She said it was urgent and if she didn't come in time that Buffy and everyone else would die. Vi contacted as many as possible and they were on their way in a flash. She only got a hundred to come with her but when she stepped into Los Angeles. There were more then just a hundred there were thousands. She didn't know how they got here but she had a pretty good ideal that it was Willow's work. She was the most powerful witch she ever met.

Now she was here, in the nest of the demons. She knew by the looks of it wouldn't be an easy fight. There were as many demons here just as many slayers. But she wouldn't let Buffy down, none of them wouldn't. This was war; this was what they were met for. To destroy the evil in this world, to bring back peace and if that met dieing for it, they would certainly do it to save the world. It was their destiny.

Demons raced towards them with no remorse or feeling. The only thoughts were killing the slayers before they killed them. _Vi sees a slayer close to the master vampire and throws her the axe. _

_The Girl named Marie catches it and swings it with a mighty force, knocking three vampires off the cliff at once. Marie quickly turns and swings at the master but was stopped by his thrall. She stares at him and notices she can't move, she froze._

_Vi turns to make her way to Marie when she sees the master bit down on the girl's neck. She quickly ran towards him her eyes rising with anger. The Girls eyes went wide then closed as the master vampire snapped her neck, the girl's body suddenly falls to the ground. She was no more then 16 years old. And she knew she would not let the girls name die in vain. He would pay for this._

_Illyria and Willow quickly make their way threw the cavern. Willow quickly placed a protective barrier over herself as Illyria slaughtered the demons around them. _

_Willow stopped and felt Faith was near. She cast a blinded light that distinguishes the demons near her. The path clears and she could see Faith lying on a tomb barely alive and blood dripping from her neck. On her left she had seen an unconscious Spike lying near a familiar vampire. Her eye goes wide and she felt a small hint of fear welt up inside of her. Her eyes goes to Illyria as she seen Ron charging at her. _

_No, she's a friend, Willow yelled at Ron that was raising the axe to Illyria. Ron stared at her as she dusted a vamp near. _

_I'll explain later, Willow replied._

_Illyria turns to willow and sees what she is staring at. _

_You cannot take out the master vampire he soaks in fear. Illyria replied. You will be dead in a second. _

_Willow ignored the jester to protest thinking she can defeat him but didn't say anything. Then what do you suppose we do?_

_I'll deal with him. You get to Faith and Spike. Illyria replied making a dash towards the master vampire._

Vi sees something move past her in a flash. She was almost to the vampire when something swiped the sword from her hand. Vi tries to catch it when she notices it is a young woman. Her eyes and hair are blue and she wanders if she is a demon.

Illyria quickly makes a jump toward the center of the room where the master vampire is. She lands behind him quickly dodging his fist. She swiftly turns seeing him sneering.

You will not hurt them, Illyria replies circling him.

The master stares at her and could feel the power radiating from her. She had power that he dwelled on and he could see she was one of the older ones.

Your one of the older ones and a very powerful creature. He replied.

Yes, I am powerful…and I will be the one to crush you. Illyria replied.

You can't fight me, you are no match for me, he replied quickly moving behind her and tossing her into a wall nearby. He walks over to her seeing she is getting back up.

If you join us, you could have everything.

Illyria stared at him and thought about it for a moment. She would love to take over the world again. Would love to destroy the ones that were once at the muck of her feet but Fred was in her and she knew she would not let that happen.

I do not work together with disgusting vermin. She replied,

Irritated the master kicked her. Illyria dodges him but notices he's faster then she normal expected. He quickly swings around and punches her in the face and stomach knocking her to the ground.

She doubles over in pain surprised by his power. She quickly grabs the axe and wedges it in his heart unexpectedly. She quickly gets back on her feet and hears a growl come from him. She expected him to turn to dust because the end of the axe was wedged in his heart.

Instead he quickly pulls the axe out, his wound healing over his skin, his eyes as dark as coal.

You have no ideal who, you're dealing with.

……………………………………………………………………**.**

Riley just came back from his mission when he notices dozens of demons are dead around the base. He quickly makes his way inside noticing the same thing. More dead demons, a few soldiers dead too. He wanders what the hell happen here and hopes Buffy and her friends are ok.

He makes his way to room 66 noticing there was no one around. He decides to open the door noticing it was unlocked. He steps in and without realizing it something hard hits his head and knocks him out flat on his face.

………………………………………………………………**..**

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, _

_I'll burn this whole world down._

_And when the world is gone_

_My world will be better without you_

Angelus sneered as he watch the slayer struggle for power, for hope, for some one save her. It was priceless to see her less then a slayer and he love it. He loved every cry, every weep she was tearing.

He leaned over to his left and stared at Angel who was yelling at him. To his right, there was another cage that held the stupid boy that decided to walk in at the wrong time.

Riley sat there holding the bars in his gasp trying to do anything or something to distract Angelus but nothing was working. He just kept on torturing Buffy. Her leg was already broken and he couldn't take anymore. Other then that he was still to confused to see two Angel here. One was looming over Buffy in his full demon face as the other was locked in a cage, in human flesh.

Riley stared at Angel and could see how much he loved Buffy. It was something he never seen before. And when he looks at Buffy he could tell how much she really loved him. He wished at times she loved him like that but he knew that would never happen. She loved angel more then life itself.

How did this happen? You two split apart or something, Riley asked.

Angel turned towards him, almost ignoring him as he kept his eyes on Buffy. Yes, Angelus split me and him apart he has no soul.

Can't you break out of this cage? You do have your strength, don't you? Riley asked.

Angel stared at him. No, I don't have my powers anymore. That was all taken away when the demon split from me. I am fully human now.

Riley looked back at him with sorrow in his eyes knowing there probably doom now. Oh…

Hamilton smiles as he just finished casting the spell to open up hell. Angelus placed the knife down and stares back at Buffy.

Don't worry Buffy it will be over soon and then your soul will be in the depths of hell.

Buffy sneered and stared at him angrily. I wish you were already there, you bastard.

Now, none of that language missy or I might have to cut that tongue of yours. Angelus sneered. Angelus made his way to the circle and the statue that was in the center of the room. He smiled down at it and took the sword from Hamilton. He made a dash into his wrist and cut it with the sword. The blood started to drip on to the circle hitting the stone as a spark was immolated from the contact. Angelus smiled closing the wound with his other hand. The portal opened to the size of a door. Now all that he needed was someone blood that was innocent and powerful to suck the world into hell.

Now are we need is someone………….

Hamilton was interrupted as something stabbed him in the chest. He quickly took the stake out and sneered at the person behind him.

You………..

Did you miss me? Connor asked holding the _scythe_ in his hands as Hamilton and Angelus stared at him.

Angel stared at his son holding the scythe in his hands. And he hoped his son could pull this off but he was still worried. If anything happened to him he would be torn apart.

Boy your going to be sorry for stepping into here, Angelus replied angrily.

Really, because you know me I'm always the curious type. Connor mocked. Always snooping around, causing trouble, killing demons and fighting bad guys…like you.

Angelus sneered and stared at him…

Kill him

……………………………………………………………………**.........................................**

Willow watched, as Illyria was being kicked and punched by the master vampire. Willow quickly went over and went to Spike who was just waking up.

Spike shook his head and stared up into a pair of dark eyes.

Oh god, they got you too…

Willow smiled and pulled him up. No, I'm good, for now.

Spike looked to his right and seen Illyria trying to fight the master, while the slayers were still pouring in slaying the demons around them.

No…Willow stopped him. I'll take care of him you go help Faith

But willow you can't fight him, Spike replied. He'll kill you.

NO he won't. I have a plan, Willow stated as she walked over to Illyria and the master.

Spike quickly went to Faith seeing that she is so pale and her heart beat at a dangerous point. He quickly went to her and broke the chains from her wrist and feet. He carefully lifted her in his arms.

Spi..ke? Are we dead? She asked groggily.

Spike smirked and stared at her. No love…just getting you out of here. He quickly carried her away from the master vampire noticing Faith heart was getting weaker by the minute. He knelt down and held her in his arms.

Faith stay with me…Faith?

VI quickly _disarms a vampire and dusts another. She quickly kneels over to the fallen slayer noticing she was dead. There was nothing else to do so she stood back up determined to fight. She turns to see a familiar slayer being carried by a blond man. She walked over, as she stared at the man again noticing it was Spike._

_Spike? she replied standing in front of him. You're alive! What happened?_

_There is no time to explain; you have to take her to a hospital, now! She's dieing._

Vi stared down at Faith and stared back at him. She's pregnant?

Um, it's another long story, he replied.

At that moment Spike turned to see Willow screaming, as she cast a blinded light at the master. The earth shook forcing Spike to his knees. Spike kept a hold of Faith as he noticed half of the demons were dead but more were coming.

Willow eyes were pitch black as the Master reached to her trying to stop her. It didn't affect him and before he knew what was happening Illyria quickly shoved the axe, splitting his body in half.

Illyria fell exhausted as She seen a familiar face walk towards her. Wesley? Wesley knelt down by her and hugged her. He was glad he found her glad she was alive. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her.

Wesley and the rest of the Scooby gang were there just as the room began to shake and fill with light. Most of the slayers and humans went down on their knees covering their eyes. The light was blinded white no one else could see anything but Willow. She went over to Spike who was starting to desecrate from the effect. She quickly cast another spell to protect him. He was soon engulfed in a protected barrier with Faith in his arms. His flesh started to form back again to the way he was.

Willow walked back to the master as she watched him turn to dust before her eyes. And then she smiled knowing everything will be all right.

**…………………………………………………………………………….............................**

Sometime during the fight between Angelus and Hamilton, Connor had managed to throw a few objects beside Riley and Angel to escape from the cell. Riley was the first one to get free and goes to save Buffy.

Angel sneers as Riley left him here. He did want Buffy saved; he just wanted to be the one to save her.

Buffy stares up and sees Riley trying to break the chains holding her wrists and feet.

Riley, what are you doing here?

Trying to save you, he replied.

Buffy stared up and her eyes went wide. LOOK OUT!

Riley turned and was yanked off by his feet and thrown to the wall, knocked out. Connor punches Hamilton hard in the stomach, but doesn't make a dent.

Connor sighs wandering how tough is this gong to be to kill him. Did that hurt at all?

Hamilton sneered and stared at the boy as he quickly grabbed him by the windpipe. "Maybe a little."

Connor gasp for breath, suddenly feeling angered. He hated people grabbing his throat it irritated him. Connor quickly kicks him hard in the nuts, which didn't affect him. Connor found him self-flying across the room so hard that he broke a post going through it.

Hamilton walks over to him angered. _The First Evil have expended an awful lot of time and resources on me and I don't think they would enjoy someone like you destroying it all. You are nothing but a boy that wishes to die a horrible death. Hamilton sneered._

NO, Connor replied standing back up. Your nothing but a pond just as you was to Wolfram & Heart. He replied moving towards the portal. Your nothing, your just a demon fearing off of people suffering.

Is that suppose to intimidate us, Angelus sneered behind him.

Connor turned and stared at him and smiled just to make him angrier. Well yes, it was suppose to make you angry. Are you mad yet?

Yes, you are ignoring me, maybe I'll give you a spanking or I'll send you to hell. Either way you die. Angelus replied circling him.

As Hamilton and Angelus were distracted, Angel escaped his cage and went towards Buffy. Angel hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Are you ok, are you hurt anywhere, Angel replied looking over her.

Buffy Smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he unhooked them. Just my leg.... oww. Maybe my arm too, she replied. Angel quickly pulled her in his arms and kissed her. I missed you so much.

Connor rolled his eyes as he struggled to fight the both of them. Suddenly Hamilton had quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it. Connor went to his knees in pain as Angelus leaned over him.

Why do you keep fighting? Your out numbered, there's nothing to save you or anyone else. Angelus replied. Something hard hit Hamilton head and he turned letting Connor fall to the ground.

People who don't care about anything will never understand the people who do. You are worthless just like you always were. Angel punches him hard but hurts his hand. Never told me your face was made of rock.

Hamilton begins to throw a punch at him when Angelus Stops him. Stop, if you kill him you kill me you fool.

Yeah, but I don't really care anymore. Hamilton replied.

Angelus sneers and punches him so hard that he is knocked threw the portal of hell. "God I hate that guy, thank goodness he's gone."

Connor get out of here this is not your fight. Angel replied as he pulls his son up.

I couldn't let you stay here and die, Connor replied.

Angrily Angelus quickly sees the portal trying to close knowing he is running out of time. He grabs Angel by the neck and throws him clear across the room. He grabs a hold of Connor and pushed him to the side.

Angel, Connor. Buffy screamed. She starts to go towards them but her broken leg is stopping her from running over there. Angelus runs forward and pulls her towards him.

_Your not going any where........slayer_. Buffy struggles but his hand is wrapped around her hand tightly as he pulls her to the portal. Buffy eyes go wide as she sees Angelus holding the sword to her stomach.

No wait, she replied gasping away from him. I thought you just needed your blood.

Angelus laughed and stared at her while he gasped her arm painfully.

No dear Buffy. The blood of a master vampire, and the blood of the slayer and your innocent child is all I need.

Buffy gasped as Angelus pulled her closer to the portal of hell that was closing.

Good-bye slayer. Angelus replied thrusting the sword toward her stomach.

Buffy noooo………………… Angel screamed

**...............................................................................……………………………….**

_Willow awoke a few minutes later. She opened her eyes, her head hurting. She looked into a pair of familiar eyes staring at her. It was Tara; she was standing there smiling down at her. You did good…Willow. _

_Willow sat up and stared back at her. Am i…dead?_

No, I just wanted to see you one last time. …._ I miss you!_

Willow stood up and hugged her tightly. I miss you too.

Tara smiled down at her. I know what your thinking, don't. You are good always have been. You're a goddess and you will live a happy life like you always should have.

Willow shook her head staring as she faded away. Tara please don't go.

I'm sorry but your friends need you. We'll see each other soon

………………_**..**_

_Willow opened up her eyes again and she could see slayers staring down at her. She looked around seeing the whole cavern was nothing but slayers. All demons were destroyed and all that stood was them. Spike was near her crying and Faith was nowhere to be found. Willow stood up with the help of Vi. Where is Faith?_

Vi stared at her then Spike. I had a few slayers rush her to the nearest hospital. It didn't look good when they took her. Spike said he couldn't hear a heart beat.

Willow stared back at him her heart broke for him. She knelt beside him and hugged him. Spike she'll be all right, the only thing you can do is just pray.

Spike looked back at her and the Scooby gain. I'll try he replied.

Xander quickly made his way threw the crowd and walked over to willow. His face turn to a smile as he saw her. He was happy to see her well and not evil. He quickly ran over and hugged her and kissed her. All you all right, I thought you were…dead Xander replied.

Willow smiled and stared at him. I'm fine.

Have you seen Buffy, Connor or Angel? Dawn asked urgently.

Willow stared at her and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that someone was dying.

She stared at the others not telling them anything. I think we need to go and find Buffy and the others. I think I know where to find them.

**……………………………………………………………………_............................_**

_Fear was expanding in her chest as she saw the sword almost pierced her stomach but something else instead happened. Angelus turn to dust right before her eyes and her eyes went to relive but instead she felt something inside of her broke. She quickly looked over to the other side of the room where Angel laid. She managed to run to him after seeing the portal of hell close. She got a foot to him when she seen he had a stake in his heart. She was sure she would explode if she didn't get to him, but her broken leg was stopping her. She nearly crawled to him as she saw blood pour down his chest. _

_Connor and Riley had finally gotten up after being knocked out by Hamilton. Connor leaned over and could see Buffy crawling to Angel, her face red, tears coming down her face. He ran towards his dad as he seen the stake in his heart. His heart broke into pieces as he watched Buffy held Angel in her arms. _

_What happened? Connor asked staring at Angel as he reached to pull the stake out of his chest._

_NO, Buffy replied. If you pull the stake out…he'll bleed to death, she cried. Angel stared up and could see she was angry, mad but mostly sad. _

_Angel please stay with me, she pleaded. She stared at the wound as she quickly covered it with her hand trying not to touch the stake. It was worse than she thought. He had lost a lot of blood and it was still flowing freely from his chest._

_Riley had gone over by them and stayed his distance. He didn't want Buffy taken his anger out him knowing when she lost something. He felt so bad for her and now seeing how much Angel would risk for Buffy. He knew now that Angel wasn't the monster he thought he was. He was a champion._

_"Noooo, please. Hang on!" She ripped the bottom of her Pants and released the pressure on his chest long enough to tie a strip of it around him. Angel I can't live with out you. I love you and you have a son that cares for you and you're going to be father again. She cried. How could you do this, she yelled._

_Buffy…I love you. You made me more then happy, you made me the man I am to day and for that I am grateful. Angel spoke. I could not let you or my child die. It was the only option._

_Buffy cried again as she stared down at Angel. You tell our…daughter how much I loved her. He replied. Buffy shook her head. NO don't say that, you can tell her your self. _

_Angel smiled at her seeing how stubborn she still was. Angel slowly lifted his hand and caressed her face, wiping the tears from her face. He stared over to his son who was kneeling beside him trying to hold in his emotions in. Dad?_

_Connor I want you to know I always loved you. It was the only reason I took on Wolfram & Heart. It was for you, to give you a normal live something I couldn't' give you at the time, somewhere safe away from all this._

_Connor stared at him remembering some things from his past and now. He smiled and took his hand. I knew you were my father from the moment I stepped in the wolfram & heart office. I just didn't want to believe I guest. I know that now and I love you. I don't want you to leave. You're my father. Connor replied._

_Please understand this is the way it has to be. I did this for you, for Buffy and the world._

_He stared back at her unable to focus, "Buffy…be..strong," he breathed out. He lost too much blood, even he could tell. She felt him slipping away, His breathing slowed, his heartbeat was almost gone. "Noooo!!! Angel, no!!!!!" She was almost pleading with him now, she wasn't going to let death win this round, but she felt the stab of defeat herself. _

_His voice catching in his throat as he looked down into her soulful eyes and to his son's. His eyes that suddenly spoke volumes of love and regret to him. "No, stay" came a pitiful whimper from the desperate slayer.. _

She couldn't speak anymore and the air around them became deathly quiet, only the sound of her irregular breath as it became weaker and weaker, the sound of it smothering them both with the knowledge that she was too late. Too late. She pulled him tightly against her, begging him not to go, to stay with her, to fight off death as fiercely as she had fought off him all this time. Tears burned in her eyes and threatening to run down her cheeks. No. She couldn't let him go. No.

She felt around near, not even realizing that the rest of the gang had come in. Willow and Xander quickly walked over to her and seen the tears covering his face. Then they knew something awful happened. Spike walked in suddenly feeling someone in his line was dying. He turned to face Buffy and walked over to her.

Giles came in and could see the same emotional face she had when she found her mom dead. Then his eyes wandered to Angel, whose eyes were closed, a stake in his heart. But he was confused how he died without turning to dust. _Buffy how did this happened? Giles asked _

_Buffy stared up at him her voice not able to speak. Connor stared back up tears forming in his eyes. Hamilton split Angel and his demon apart. He was about to stake Buffy when Angel…_

_I see, Giles replied taking his glasses off._

_Angel gasped again, the pan being unbearable as he released enough energy to look into her eyes again. She was trying to smile at him, or at some point beyond him. She was beautiful still, even if her face was covered with tears. He looked deeply into her very soul, into the face he'd loved so much for so long. With the last remnants of his beating heart he entangled his hands into hers. _

_Give me one last kiss? He whispered._

_A tear crept on her cheek again as she gently pressed her mouth to his, enveloping him in a final kiss which poured every ounce of her love into him. He smiled trying to respond, trying to cling to her lips and to life. But he knew it was over._

_Spike quietly went to her and hugged her, seeing Angel laying their dead beside him. He felt sad for Angel. Even know he didn't like Angel much he still was family and cared for him. He never thought this would happen to him. It was unbearable to watch Buffy broken like this._

_Dawn went to kneel by Connor and Buffy. She stared back at Buffy and cried. I'm so sorry Buffy. Buffy hugged her sister back. She released her sister as she stared back down at Angel as he slipped away; She turned to the heaven as a cry of anger and agony ripped into the darkness. Her heart was shattered as she watched him slip away. She felt her soul ripping apart then and at that moment she wished she could die. _

_But she knew she couldn't. She was the slayer; she was here to protect the innocence, to fight the darkness. And she leaned from a very long time ago that the hardest part was living in this world. That is what Angel would of wanted her to do. He would of wanted her to live on and even now she wandered how could she life in a would with out Angel. But she had too, she was going to be a mother. She was carrying his child and she would carry his image in that baby girl she would be having._

_He was her first love, her friend, her soul mate, her everything. She turned to her friends as all of them confronted her, hugging her giving her what she needed. It wasn't enough thro she did felt him in her soul in her heart. _

_And she knew one day she would see Angel again. If she had to wait a lifetime, she would do it to see her soul mate again._

**…………………………………………………………………………..**

**………………………………………………………………………………………,………….................**

_**I know it was very sad but I promise an Epilogue and a happy ending**_

_**I hope everyone loved this story just a much as I did.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**Title; **Ch 24; Love over comes all; (Epilogue)

**Author; **DreamInfinity0

**Author Note;** Continues…. Angel after the fall. My own story actually. Lyrics by Elton john and _EVANESCENCE_….I made the ending a happy ending…

**Rating**; pg-13, some language……

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Dawn, Faith/spike, Wesley/Fred, Cordelia and Darla.

**Disclaimer; **All characters belong to Joss Whedon

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world_

_To make you see me_

_to be the one, to take your heart_

_We could have live-forever_

_But now you're gone. _

_What is life without you?_

**Epilogue**

The battle was over against good and evil for now. Wolfram and heart were gone for now. Buffy the Scooby's and Angel team had won. They beat the first Evil once more but with a tragic lost. She lost her lover, her friend, her soul mate and that she would never forget.

A year has past since that day and she gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Angelica, short for Angel. The child reminded her so much of him. His eyes, his face and she had her features. She had her chubby cheeks and innocent smile, which she loved.

Faith had her child a month later after the battle. They thought she wouldn't' make it but surprising she did. Spike was so worried and scared that he did the only thing he could do to save her. He dint' turn her but he made her drink his blood. It was the only way to save her since she lost so much blood. Astonishingly Buffy watched as the deep dash and cuts on Faith's body healed before her eyes.

No one else knew what Spike did, but her and Faith. They decided to keep it that way knowing Giles and Wesley were be worrying over the fact what Spike did was wrong.

As days kept passing all she kept thinking was about Angel. How she would never see his face again or the fact she will never have her arms around him again. It broke her heart everyday she went on with out him.

**………………………………………………………..**

"Angel!" don't leave me, please…Angel! Buffy whispered in her sleep.

Willow had gone to her room seeing she was still a sleep. She was whispering and she didn't' had to know who it was about. She knew it was about Angel; it was like this for the past year since Angel was gone. She signed feeling very bad for Buffy. She was her best friend, and seeing her so distraught made her sad.

She even thought about trying to bring him back like she did with Buffy once. But Buffy protested telling her he would never aloud it. She said he would feel just as lost as she did when she was brought back from the dead.

Willow walked over and sat on the edge of the bed noticing Buffy's three-month-old daughter was asleep beside her.

Willow smiled as she seen her daughter "Angelica" eyes open. Her eyes opened and yawned staring at Willow. Willow smiled back and quietly took the baby from the bed and held her.

Buffy awoke then, tears threaten to fall her eyes as she woke up. She opened her eyes and seen Willow sitting their with Angelica in her arms.

Buffy sat up and smiled at her best friend and her newborn baby.

I'm sorry if I woke you Buffy, I just wanted to see you if were ok. Willow replied.

I'm…ok, for now. Buffy replied.

Are you still having the same dreams, Willow asked?

Buffy stared back up, forcing the tears in her. Yes, I still see him in my dreams. It feels so real, and waking up with out him it's getting harder. Buffy cried.

Willow gently laid the baby in Buffy's arms and hugged her.

"He would want you to be strong Buffy. You have to think about the baby that you two created. It's the one thing that you have that reminds you of him."

Buffy smiled back at her and stared back at the baby in her arms. Willow was right, every time she looked in the Childs face, she reminded her of him. His blue eyes his face. She wanders if it will be too much for her at times. But she wouldn't let that stop her; she would raise this child and love her like any mother would.

Buffy stared back at Willow noticing an engagement on her hand. She hasn't noticed it before and smiled back at Willow.

Willow are you and Xander………

Willow smiled as Buffy took her hand. Yes, Xander asked me to marry him. It was suppose to be a surprise at the new years party but that's ok.

Buffy smiled back at her best friend. I'm really happy for you Willow. Sorry for making it a gloomy day for you.

Willow signed. No Buffy, you're not making it gloomy or anything. Your grieving and it takes time. I'm still grieving for Tara; I know how you feel Buffy.

Buffy smiled back at her friend and her child in her arms.

_Sometimes Willow I wish it was all dream, a very bad dream. I wish at times I could change it all but I know I can't._

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Another week past as things started to get somewhat better for Buffy. She was still grieving thro and if her friends and family weren't there to support her she would probably be a wreck now. Buffy sat down on one of the couches at the newly remodeled Hyperion hotel. It was New Years Eve and everyone was celebrating but Buffy. She was there with her daughter in her arms.

Their was her sister Dawn and Angel's son Connor happily dancing together in the far side of the room. Wesley and Fred doing research but couldn't keep their hands off each other. Xander and Willow were drinking champagne talking among them self about their wedding planes and of course she couldn't forget about Spike and Faith.

Buffy watched as they were coming out of the kitchen as Faith had her 8th month old son in her arms. Spike casually took one of the champagne glasses and took a seat beside Buffy. Faith sat on the other side of her smiling down at the baby girl in her arms.

Come on Buf you need to have some fun. You can't stay gloomy like this forever, she replied as she noticed her son tugging on her jacket. Faith rolled her eyes seeing the same pouty lips and sad face just like Spikes.

Gezz you can tell he is your son Spike.

Why you say that, Spike replied.

Because when you want something he has the same pouty blue eyes as you do and he has tantrums like you do, Faith smirked.

I do not throw tantrums, Spike murmured.

Faith giggled as her son did too. Buffy had to smirked because the little boy did look like Spike. He had his sharp cheekbones and bright blue eyes. But he had Faith smile and features. Other then that she had to agree with Faith, Spike does throw fits when he doesn't get his way. It was funny to watch at times.

Faith named the boy William after Spikes' birth name, which he hated. Buffy thought it was a perfect name for him.

Spike rolled his eyes and stared back at Buffy. She was back to being sad. And felt bad for her. Everyone missed the pouf he even did. He miss Angel yelling at him or the times he always teased and pissed off Angel. Those were good times he thought.

Buffy looked up and could see Giles was there. He walked over to beside her and sat down as Spike and Faith left them to be.

Giles stared down at the child feeling like he disappointed her. He could see as days went by she was breaking by each day and it made his heart break. She was like a daughter to him and seeing her like this made him worry.

Buffy are you ok, he asked.

Buffy smiled back still holding the baby in her arms. I will be, maybe not now…………but I will be.

**………………………………………………………………………**

The next day Buffy notices something was different when she got up from her bed. Usually there was Dawn screaming or the baby's crying for attention. But there was nothing but Silence.

Buffy got up out of the bed and walked down the stairs. Before she even made it to the bottom of the steps something stopped her. She was wishing it was someone one else that came out of the bright light emerging in the middle of the room but it wasn't him.

Cordelia and Darla emerged out of the light.

Buffy quickly made her way down the steps just as everyone else did.

Wesley and Fred smiled and they were the first to greet them.

Cordelia, Darla…what are you doing here? Buffy asked.

Jezz it's nice to see you to, Cordelia replied. No hug?

Sorry Cordelia…. I just thought…

I know you thought it was Angel…Sorry.

Buffy signed and stared back at Darla who casually but quickly moved passed her. Buffy turned and watch as Connor stood their standing before his mom. Connor stared at her, trying to remember anything about her. He seen her once when he was fighting Hamilton but he felt like he knew her from somewhere…mom?

Darla smiled as she hugged him. I miss you.

Connor stared back at her for the first time, knowing she was his mother. He just felt it. Darla stared back at Dawn who was beside him. Dawn smiled back, still not sure of how she felt about Darla.

Buffy watched Darla and Connor said a pitiful goodbye as Cordelia stood beside the bassinet beside the couch. She stared down and looked back up at Buffy. She looks a lot like Angel, Cordelia replied. Darla smiled back and stared at the baby and Buffy.

I guest I was wrong about you two. You two are soul mates and you two work good together.

Buffy smiled back and stepped towards her. Have you seen, or heard from………..Angel, Buffy replied?

I am here to tell you that the powers to be known how distressed you are and decide to give you back the one thing you wish. Cordelia replied.

To day is the day he was born and the day he will be brought back. Darla replied

Buffy Heart skipped a beat when she said that. She knew they were talking about him, it had to be him.

Angel? Is he here, Buffy said hysterically?

No, but you don't have much time. Go to his gravesite, your know what to do, Cordelia replied as she and Darla disappeared in a flash.

Giles and the others watch as Buffy ran out of the hotel in a flash. Spike and a few others followed her.

**……………………………………………………………………….**

Buffy made it to his gravesite in two minutes.

That day he died as human they decided to bury him in Los Angeles. That was the hardest thing to do in her life, other then watching her mothers being buried. Buffy began digging fiercely not caring about getting dirt on her dress she wearied. She was only thinking of getting to him, having her arms wrapped around him. It was almost midnight and she knew she had to get to him before he awoke. She didn't want him to wake up finding out he was buried alive like she did. That was the most awful experience she ever had.

Everyone else was there a few minutes later. Spike was already helping her, hoping the powers to be was right and not playing a trick on her.

Xander and Willow stood their watching their friend dig for her lover and for the first time Xander hoped he was back. He hated seeing Buffy so miserable and sad all the time. And if that met bringing back Angel then so be it.

Dawn watched as Connor walked over and helped her dig Angel up. If there was a chance his father was coming back he wanted to be there when he woke.

Buffy kept on digging as her hand suddenly touched the lid of the casket. She quickly swiped the dirt off the lid and she pulled it up.

Her eyes went wide as she stared down. Tears wanted to form in her eyes as she looked down seeing the formation of his skeletal body. Buffy was frozen with tears, wandering if this was some kind of sick joke. They said they would bring him back, wouldn't they.

Connor closed his eyes reminding him of his father's death again. It was starting to be unbearable until Dawn confronts him.

Spike seen Buffy about to go hysterically crying when they seen a bright light form in the casket. Buffy stared down and watch in amazement as the light reformed his skin, his appearance in a matter of minutes.

Before Buffy even had a chance to breath Angel was already awoke gasping for air. Buffy's arms went forward and wrapped them around his waist never wanting let go of him.

Connor moved forward and smiled as he seen his dad alive smiling up at Buffy. Angel, I thought I would never see you again.

Angel smiled and stared back at her as he placed her hand on his chest. Buffy smiled hugging him even more.

You have a heart; your breathing…your human, she replied shocked.

Well yes. That day I died the demon died too. I am fully human but I got by abilities still.

Oh, that sucks…am I the only vampire here now, Spike said.

Angel leaned over and seen Spike and Connor staring at him.

He sat up and leaned over and hugged his son. I missed you son.

I missed you too, Connor replied.

Ya, I guest I miss you too Spike, Angel replied.

Spike pouted as Faith came by. Glad to see you back, angel.

Angel smiled and stared back as Buffy's arms wraps around him.

Buffy smiled with as much happiness in her heart. I missed you so much………..

I missed you to…love

**……………………………………………….**

It took a while to get everything out from her system. Even know he came back she still yelled at him for doing that to her. He had stabbed himself to save hers. Left her there for a year with out him. After five minutes of arguing with her he kissed her shutting her up for the mean time.

Later that day when they got back to the Hyperion, he got a chance to meet his Daughter, Angelica. She was small only four months old. She had a splitting image of him and Buffy. It made his heart fill up with happiness to have the one thing he never thought he would have, a family.

Buffy rolled over, and stared into his sleeping face. She couldn't believe, after a year being with out him, he was still here. Still hers. God she missed him. She could stay like this all day and just stare at his beautiful face.

He slowly opened his eyes to stare into hers. Her fingers started sliding through his hair, he smiled. "Hey," he said, his voice still hoarse with sleep

How does being human feel? She asked with a smile.

Feels like heaven, he replied staring back at her.

No…………it is heaven, she replied with a smile and kiss on the cheek.

Buffy slumbered in his arms knowing what ever came their way; they knew they would fight it.

After everything she's been threw she finally found what life was met for and why it was so hard to keep living.

It's not because of fear or dying. It's because of love. Without love we wouldn't believe anything that lives and breathes. Without love she would not have the right to stand here and fight for what is right. She wouldn't believe in Angel and she wouldn't believe in herself. Love is all we got, it's what keeps us moving, fighting, and searching for something that is real.

Love has no boundaries it cost nothing to touch. Everything else just crumbles sooner or later but not love…………it's for eternal

**……………………………………………………………………….**

**.................................................................................................................**

_**I hope all the readers loved this story just as I did.**_

_**Sometime I might make a sequel but right now I'm starting on a new story about**_

_**Buffy and Angel.**_

_**Thanks again to all the reader and thanks for all the reviews.**_


End file.
